


Quick Attatchments

by SparrowAO32



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Sidekicks, Superheroes, Team, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowAO32/pseuds/SparrowAO32
Summary: (Written on Quotev first)Batman recruits a new member for the team forming in a few days. She shows up with M'gann, and forms bonds with her teammates. But throughout their time together, Anna gets closer with one speedster. What adventures could this bring? (Kid Flash x Phantom[OC]) //Young Justice Fanfic\\





	1. My New Team

Name: Anastasia Boston (Anna)

Age: 15

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 5' 0"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Family: Jeremy Boston, brother, journalist in Metropolis; Faith Boston, mother, fashion designer in Central City; James Boston, father, photographer in central city;

Hobbies: singing,missions, softball

Likes: sweets, hanging with friends, the team, Jeremy's visits, her butler

Dislikes: family business trips, holiday's (unless she's with Wally), sour things, the color black

School: Central City High, home of the Wolverines

Alias: Phantom

Abilities: force fields (for short bursts of time), invisibility

Love Interest: Wally West/ Kid Flash

~~~~~

~~~~~

"Louis!", I called from my bedroom, as I finished putting on my mask and began with braiding my chocolate brown hair behind me. "I'm heading to the meeting with Batman!"

My butler appeared down the hall with a kind smile, and demanded, "Do stay safe, Miss Boston." I hummed and dropped the braid behind my head. 

"Always." I bit my lip and shut the door to my room, making sure to leave my phone hidden in my suit in case Louis needs to contact me while I'm out. I took the zeta-tube installed in my walk-in closet and appeared in a cave, where the big leagues were moving things around and working. I approached the Dark Knight. "Hey Bats."

The corner of his lips twitched up before dropping again, and he greeted, "Phantom." I relaxed a little. The only reason I agreed to join was because of Batman and Robin. They were family friends. Without Dick on the team, I would have been too shy to even consider joining. But the little bird was what convinced me. "The rest of the team will be here. I want you to sit back with Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter until I introduce you. The boys don't know about you two yet." I nodded and grinned at a green skinned girl as we walked back into a hallway.

I offered my hand to her, and said, "I'm Phantom."

"I'm Miss Martian." I could tell we would be fast friends. She seemed so nice! I turned as Batman addressed the group of boys who appeared shortly after we hid. 

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again," Batman began. "Since you 4 are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." I watched as three of the four boys brightened up, clearly happy about this. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training." Yes! I could use combat training. I rely on my powers when I'm out in the streets in Central City. They do come in handy. "I will deploy you on missions."  
Robin challenged, "Real missions?"

Batman answered, "Yes, but covert."  
"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," The Flash joked, grinning at his protege.  
Aquaman added, "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."  
"The 6 of you will be that team," Batman concluded.  
Rob high fived Kid Flash and cheered, "Cool!" They then paused, frowning. "Wait. 6?" Batman's eyes turned behind the group, to us. I smiled reassuringly to Miss Martian and walked forward, so that the boys could see us.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian," Batman introduced. "And Phantom, one of my allies."  
"Hi," Miss Martin said shyly, offering a wave. I nodded at the group, my grin just widening.  
"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid muttered to Robin. Rob rolled his eyes while the speedster zoomed forward, stopping in front of us. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."  
I giggled and Miss Martian told them, "I'm honored to be included." Aqualad and Robin joined our group. My attention turned to the smallest boy when he spoke.

"Hey, Superboy. Come meet miss M." The brooding boy with an 'S' on his chest walked to us hesitantly. I eyed the group, but stopped when my eyes landed on Miss Martian again. Her white shirt shifted to black and her cape disappeared.  
"I like your t-shirt," She offered. Superboy observed the shirt and then let out a little smirk.  
Aqualad stated, "Today is the day."

~~~~~

~~~~~

"Louis!", I called through the halls. "I'm home! And we have a guest coming over!" I heard a sigh. Louis loved me, but he hated when I had last minute guests. I peeled off the mask and tossed it onto my desk. I changed from my suit and put it in it's hidden spot. After pulling on jeans, socks, and a navy blue long sleeve, I let out my braid to have my hair rest freely on my shoulders. I ran down the hall and slid through the ballroom in my socks. Once across, I bolted through the study and foyer, reaching the door. A knock alerted me of my perfect timing. I threw it open with a grin. "Dick!", I cheered. I engulfed my small friend in a hug.

He chuckled and responded, "Hey Anna!" I released him and motioned for him to come in. His friend followed. I shook his hand, recognizing him from the cave. "This is Wally. Wally, this is Anastasia."

"But, I prefer Anna," I corrected. "Louis is somewhere. He knows you're here though." Dick nodded and led us towards the movie room.


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

I saw sitting at the island counter in the cave, watching M'gann make cookies. I grinned. I love cookies. I love pie, and cakes too. I just love desserts, actually.... And I can't wait to try them. She put them in the oven and set the timer. Just as she turned back to me, the zeta- tubes lit up and Aqualad appeared beside us. Recognized: Robin, B-0-1; Kid Flash, B-0-3.  
The two boys came running, and Robin questioned, "Did you ask him? What did he say?"

"He's arriving now," Aqualad answered.  
"Then what are we waiting for?", Wally exclaimed, running ahead and out of the cave. I looked to M'gann with wide eyes. She shrugged, so we followed after them. We exited the cave to spot the red android descending. "Red Tornado!"

He landed and said, "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

Robin explained, "We hoped you had a mission for us."  
"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado stated. I folded my arms and stayed beside M'gann, watching the boys converse with our babysitter.  
Wally tried to argue, "But it's been over a week, and nothing--"

"--You'll be tested soon enough," Red interrupted. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."  
Aqualad crossed his arms, blurting, "This team is not a social club."  
"No," RT agreed. "But I am told social interaction Is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." He walked past our team and towards the cave.  
"'Keep busy.'", Rob groaned.  
"Does he think we're falling for this?", Kid sighed.

"Oh, I'll find out!", M'gann offered. She spun to look at the android, her eyes lighting up green. I watched her focus. Then, she sighed. Recognized: Red Tornado, 1-6. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."  
Wally assured, "Nice try, though." He leaned closer to her, lifting his brow and asking flirtatiously, "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?"

I giggled, pushing him back, and answering, "We all know what you're thinkin' now."  
Robin smacked the back of Kid's head, earning an, "Ow."  
Aqualad huffed, "And now we tour the clubhouse."  
"Well, Superboy and I live here," M'gann pointed out. "We can play tour guides." All of our eyes turned to Superboy. He stood brooding, as usual. I've known him for a short amount of time, but he's just as moody as my brother without coffee.  
"Don't look at me."  
Kid replied, "We won't." He threw his arm of M'gann and smirked. "A private tour sounds much more fun."  
Rob pulled Kid Flash away, and exclaimed, "Sh-she never said private."  
"Team building. We'll all go." M'gann began the tour, leading us back in. I heard KF groan, letting me know Robin hit him again.  
"So this would be our front door-"

~~~~~

~~~~~

"And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain," She informed us.  
KF added on, "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League."  
Superboy inquired, "Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?"

I responded, "The cave's secret location was compromised."  
"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah," Supey scoffed. "That makes sense."  
"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert," M'gann thought aloud. I smiled and was going to assure her it was safe, but Dick beat me to it.  
"The bad guys know we know they know about the place," he began. "So they'd never think to look here."  
I mentally face-palmed, pushing the boy wonder away from her, and telling her, "He means we're hiding in plain sight."  
"Ah," she hummed. "That's much clearer."  
Superboy inhaled a few times and then stated, "I smell smoke."  
M'gann gasped, "My cookies!"

I synchronized, yelling out, "The cookies!" While M'gann flew, I ran after her. We got there and she used her telekinesis to pull the oven open and remove a tray of burnt cookies. The rest of the team joined us with questioning gazes.

"I was trying out grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of--", M'gann froze, as if caught in a trap. "Heh. Never mind." I picked one up and studies it. I've burnt cookies before. The week Louis took off last month. I got a craving for sweets but he wasn't around to make me some, so I tried to myself. They were like coal, but tasted pretty okay. Not as good as they could have been. So, I took a hesitant bite. My nose scrunched up. These are more burnt than mine.  
Robin assured, "I bet they'd have tasted great. They don't seem to mind." I shrugged and set the cookie down.  
"Could use some frosting."

Then, we looked at Wally, downing two more cookies, who defended, "I have a serious metabolism."  
M'gann offered, "I'll make more?"

Aqualad told her, "It was sweet of you to make any."  
"Thanks, Aqualad."  
"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur," he offered.  
KF stood up and flirted, "I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."  
I shrugged and told them, "I'm Anastasia, but call me Anna."

"Mine's no secret," she cheered, her upset demeanor turning to happy again. "It's M'gann M'orzz. but, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." We all stood in silence for a moment.

That moment was stopped as Superboy shouted, "Get out of my head!" My eyes widened and I looked between Superboy and M'gann.

'What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically,' she said. I winced at the slight pain it gave me. The one day I don't keep advil in my suit.  
"M'gann, stop," Aqualad barked. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."  
Wally added, "Besides, cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes Left a bad taste in his brain."  
Her eyes widened and M'gann apologized, "I--I didn't mean to--"

"-Just stay out!", the clone growled. I tensed up at the situation. After Supey stormed out, the rest of us just stood there, silent, and avoiding eye contact.  
Than, M'gann blurted, "Hello, Megan. I know what we can do!"

~~~~~  
~~~~~  
In the garage, she led us to a red and blue oval. I raised an eyebrow and scanned over it.

"It's my martian bioship!"  
"Cute," Wally hummed. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."  
M'gann laughed, "It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." She lifted her hand and twisted it slightly. I watched in awe as the oval spun around and sprouted new parts, shifting into a ship. I nearly passed out. Alien things freaked me out, much to my dislike. "Well, are you coming?" I was the first out of the team to follow after her. Inside looked so cool! Chairs popped up around the ship. She ordered, "Strap in for launch." We each took a chair, and the ship buckled for us.  
"Whoa."  
"Cool."  
While we all marvelled at the ship, M'gann spoked, "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." The bay doors lifted open and we left the cave. I watched the ground pass below us like a child on their first airplane ride. Even though I rode jets all the time with my parents...  
Dick grinned, "Incredible."  
"She sure is," Wally sighed. I rolled my eyes and stared him down. When he realized what he said, Wally added, "I--I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she."  
Robin snickered, "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." I laughed lightly, noticing Wally's red face staring in my direction.  
"Dude!", he hissed at Dick.  
M'gann kept glancing back at Supey and Aqualad, so Rob assured, "He'll come around."  
M'gann sagged a little, "He doesn't seem to like me much."  
"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?", Wallace pointed out. Their eyes glanced at Superboy, who was unmoving, back to us. 

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?", Robin suggested. I nodded excitedly. Megan stood up with a smile and changed to a more.... feminine.... version of Robin. I giggled. She then spun around and was a girl Kid Flash. I burst out in laughter, having to hide myself behind my hands. Without my mask on, people were sure to see how red I'll get from all this laughing. 

Wally questioned, "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

"Impressive," Dick told her. "But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."  
"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she explained.  
I perked up, halting my laughs, and told her, "Try me!" She smiled and shifted into an exact copy of me. I got out of my chair and threw my arm over my shoulder. "I like having two me'."

Wally leaned forward, and sighed, "Me too." When he realized what he said, he groaned and fell back, covering his face.

I chuckled, "As much as two me's is cool, I think one is enough. Besides, we need M'gann." She shifted back and grinned at me. We both sat down once again.

"And your clothes?", Aqualad inquired.

"They're organic, like the ship," she replied. "They respond to my mental commands."  
Superboy grumbled, "As long as they're the only ones." I gave him an un-approving look; one he didn't see. M'gann deflated.  
Dick changed the subject by wondering, "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that manhunter does?"

She responded, "Density shifting? No. It-it's a very advanced technique." She seemed upset, because she thought she wasn't as good as her uncle.  
Dick teased, "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. Heh heh heh. When he tries it, bloody nose."  
I broke out in more giggles and Wally whined, "Dude!" His face turned red one last time. A red similar to his hair. 

"Here's something I can do," she cheered. The outside of the ship vanished. "Camouflage mode." My jaw dropped, a slight smile. Today just kept getting cooler and cooler!  
"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered At the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."  
She replied, "Received. Adjusting course." Our ship turned and we began to head towards the destination. I pulled my sunglasses off to slip on my mask. No way I'm risking th beauties getting destroyed. Even if I could just buy another pair. I love these sunglasses.  
Wally scoffed, "Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin frowned from behind his glasses. I rolled my eyes at the boys.  
"Well, a fire led you to Supey. We should at least find out what caused the alert," I shot back. Both Rob and Wally seemed surprised it was me who said that. Especially Dick. He's known me longest, and in all that time, I rarely got snappy.  
Superboy brought us from our thoughts, saying, "I think I know the cause." I turned to face him, just to see the tornado headed our way. M'gann tried to get away, but it sucked the ship in. We all grunted and my hands braced me for impact, holding on tightly to the chair I was in. When we crash landed, we raced out of the ship. Tornadoes spun all around the parking lot.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?", Aqualad asked. No reply. I turned to face the 13 year old, only to find him missing. "Robin?" His creepy laugh echoed around us.

M'gann exclaimed, "He was just here!" The glass from the power plant blew out. I ran behind the group into the building. We got there in time to see Dick go flying into the pillar.  
Supey jumped and landed next to Rob, "Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name," Dick groaned. "But he plays kinda rough."  
The man in red mocked, "My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." Superboy charged him, only to get thrown away. KF was next. He ran, and got close. I saw his foot reach inches away from the opponent's chest. Then, he got blasted out of the building. I closed my eyes for a second and my figure vanished. Since he couldn't see me, I snuck up to him and avoided my team's attacks. My hand got surrounded by my force field and I punched the man. It seemingly hand no effect. He grabbed me, and I became visible again. I coughed but her just tossed me aside. I flew through the air and slammed into Wally, who was running to re-join the fight. Wally groaned, as did I. I managed to get off him, and fall onto my back on the concrete. My whole body hurt from that collision.

"My bad." He chuckled a little, and pulled me to my feet. We ran to join the group inside, but Mister Twister was out here before we could.

Wally shouted, "What have you done to our team?"

"Embarrassed them," Mister Twister droned. "Largely." Wally charged him. Mr. T just tossed him back with a tornado.  
The dust cleared to show a floating Wallace, and M'gann assured, "I got you, Wally." I looked behind me and saw the rest of the team.  
"Thanks," he told her when he got back on his feet.  
Mister T yelled, "I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now."  
"What do you want?!", Aqualad questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."  
"Read his mind," Aqualad directed. "Find a weakness."  
M'gann panicked, "I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!"  
Robin responded, "It's ok with the bad guys!" She nodded and looked at Mister Twister. With green eyes, she glared. Then her eyes turned to normal. 

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing." She sighed. Then, she hit her forehead like back at the cave. "Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?" 

"Red Tornado sent us here," Aqualad stated.  
Robin added, "After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test! Something to keep us busy."  
I groaned, folding my arms, "I can't believe we fell for it!"

Wally concluded, "Speedy called it. We're a joke." He kicked at the ground. "This game, so over."  
Rob approached Red Tornado and yelled out, "We know who you are and what you want!"  
"So let's end this!", Aqualad finished.  
"Consider it ended." The cloth around him waved furiously and the wind speed picked up. The sky above us darkened. My face turned into a frown and I looked around.  
"An impressive show," Aqualad congratulated. "But we will not indulge you. We will not engage."

Lightning crackled in the sky so Wally asked, "Uh, can Red Tornado do that?"

The android snickered, "You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." He blasted our group back with lightning. I groaned, and rubbed my back, sitting up to face him. Superboy launched himself at Mister Twister, only to join us again. My eyes widened as he came closer. I threw my hands up and a force field covered us. I then focused my energy into making all of us invisible. He stopped, and stared. "Fine, then. I won't deny you children have power," Wally groaned but M'gann quickly reached over to silence him. "But playing hide-and-seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." Mister Twister left, and with a sigh of relief, I let down the forefield, making us all visible once more.

"What happened?", Wally questioned. I got up and dusted off my jeans.

Pulling Wallace to his feet, I announced, "I used my powers to hide you guys from him. "

Superboy grunted, punching a rock, "Unh! And that's supposed to make it right?" His harsh gaze snapped to M'gann. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"  
I stepped between them, shoving him back, "She didn't do it on purpose!"  
"I-it was a rookie mistake," Robin agreed. "We shouldn't have listened."  
"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally pointed out, pushing his hands into his pocket. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

I quickly stopped M'gann, and shouted, "She made a mistake! We all do! It's our job as a team to better our whole unit. How's she gonna get experience if you won't let her?" Superboy stomped past us, and ignored me.  
"Stay out of our way."  
"I was just trying to be part of the team," she told Aqualad and me after the others left.  
"To be honest," The atlantean exhaled. "I'm not sure we really have a team." He joined the boys. I rolled my eyes, mentally noting to kick their butts later. My green eyes softened and turned to M'gann.

"I'll see you back at the cave," I said. "And hey, if cookies happen to be ready when we get back, I'm fine with that." I winked. M'gann giggled at my small joke. "I'll keep the boys out of trouble. You stay safe too. Don't let another twister suck you up." She nodded and departed. I went invisible and ran to where screams echoed and Mister Twister was causing destruction.  
When I caught up, I heard, "Certainly this will get the required attention."  
KF taunted, "You got ours, Full and undivided!"Kid ran up to attack. Mister T just skid back a few feet, and aimed for the speedster. "Immaterial and insufficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." Superboy dropped out of the sky, and Mister T moved away in time. His weapons came to life and blasted at my teammates. I'm still punching them later. The tornados sent Supey and Kid away. My turn. I ran forward, still hidden. I got there, and my hand came up to pull out a wire. Before I touched it, a tornado sent me flying. I used a force field to soften my impact.  
'Listen to me,' M'gann demanded. 'All of you.'  
Out loud, somewhere to my right, Superboy growled, "What did we tell you?"

'I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do,' she begged. 'Please trust me.'

~~~~~

~~~~~  
I stayed hidden, behind a destroyed house, and invisible. Twister thought I was long gone. Or, at least I hope so. Red T came flying up to the boys. I smirked at the code words.

"Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."  
Robin protested, "But we've got a plan now!"  
Red T retorted, "The subject is not up for debate." The boys faked being upset, all walking out of sight. Then, Wally was next to me. Everyone was headed to their positions. I nodded to Wally, who crouched so I could get on his back. Once secured, I turned us both invisible. I'd have to stay close to the speedster to hide him while he made tornados. This was our solution.  
Mister Twister drawled, "I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."  
"I'm here now." Wally ran forward and created a tornado for Red. It was sent spiralling to Mister T, who effectively dodged. They sent a few back and forth. No one had any real effect. "We are evenly matched, Twister."  
"No, Tornado, we are not." Twister shot down M'gann. I stared as he got closer, and sent wires to Red's head. "Remain still, android. The reprogramming won't take long."  
M'gann ripped the wires off her, and shifted back, teasing, "Longer than you might think."  
"No." M'gann thrust him back, to a tornado Wally created. He was sent to Superboy, and I jumped off Wally's back, revealing both of us. Superboy got a few punches in and allowed the android to shoot into the ocean. Aqualad was waiting there. Moments later, Mister T came back. M'gann lifted the body up and ripped off his metallic arms and legs. Robin threw two bird-a-rangs. They exploded and Mister T was on the ground, now not so mighty. The body landed upright. When the chest piece came off, an old man fell out. He got up timidly.  
"Foul!", he wheezed. "I--I call foul." M'gann lifted a rock and smashed the man. I gasped, covering my mouth and staring at the green martian.  
"M'gann, no!", Aqualad cried. He was too late. 

After our moment of shock, Robin scolded, "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"You said you trust me," she boasted. She lifted the rock to reveal it was a robotic man, not a real one. I relaxed, and exhaled deeply. "That's why I couldn't read his mind." Wally ran up and picked up an eye.  
"Cool. Souvenir."  
Aqualad stated, "We should have had more faith in you."  
Wally joked, "Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked."  
I shook my head but remained giggling, while Rob told M'gann, "Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the team."  
"Thanks. Me, too."  
~~~~~

~~~~~

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Aqualad pointed out.  
Our den mother nodded, "Agreed."  
M'gann questioned, "Is that why you wouldn't help us?"

"No," Red T replied. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me.."

Aqualad began,"But if you're in danger -

Red T cut him off, "Consider this matter closed."  
While RT walked away, Wally stuffed his hands in his pocket, "Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things."  
Rob shrugged, "Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need."  
"Dude!", Wally hissed. "Harsh."  
"And inaccurate. I have a heart," RT assured. "Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."  
"Heh. Right. Sorry," Robin apologized. "I'll strive to be more accurate."  
Aqualad nodded, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder, "And more respectful."  
When Red Tornado was gone, Wally grinned, "Speedy was so wrong. This team thing-"

"Might just work out," Dick concluded.

~~~~~  
~~~~~

"Cookies!" I cheered, forgetting to change from my dirty and destroyed clothes due to Mister Twister. I ran through the mansion halls until I reached the kitchen.

Louis chuckled, "Your sense of knowing when I bake still amazes me, Miss Boston."

Through a mouthful of cookies, with two more in my hands, I told him, "No one can hide sweets from me, Louis."


	3. Drop-Zone

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," M'gann announced.  
~~~~~  
~~~~~

"Isla Santa Prisca," Batman told us. "This island nation is the primary source Of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid-- A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory Is still operating at full capacity, But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in.This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." Our team nodded in understanding. I kept a serious face but inside, I was bursting with excitement. I don't have a mentor. Batman's the ckosest to one I've ever had. So, since we're cities away, I rarely got the chance to do cool missions like this. I stuck to street criminals that run around Central City. "The plan requires two drop zones."  
Robin asked, "So who's in charge?"

Batman paused, before telling us, "Work that out between you."

~~~~~

~~~~~  
"Drop zone A in 30," M'gann stated. Aqualad got up in his stealth gear and stood by the are where a circle appeared.  
"Ready."  
M'gann said, "Putting bioship in camouflage mode." The outside vanished, and shortly after, Aqualad jumped out into the ocean. He vanished from our sights.  
Through the comm, I heard Aqualad's voice, "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."  
The bioship came to a stop and M'gann got up, "Drop zone B." I got up and turned to M'gann. Wally pressed the emblem on his chest, and his suit changed to darker colors.

"How cool is this?", he enthused. I laughed softly and pressed the emblem on my chest, changing to black and gray rather than the normal white and blue. 

M'gann nodded to him, "Very impressive." She closed her eyes and her outfit changed colors as well. Though, her's was mental. Ours was league tech.  
He rubbed his neck, "Uh, that works, too." He revived his smile and turned to Superboy. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."  
Superboy crossed his arms, grumbling, "No capes, no tights. No offense."  
"It totally works for you," M'gann hummed. Then, her eyes widened and she added, "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes." She nodded to confirm what she said before pulling up her hood and vanishing. Soon, lines came down from the ceiling for each of us. I hooked it to my belt and lowered myself to the ground, beside M'gann, KF, and Robin. On the ground, I unhooked and watched it disappear. Good thing I looked up. Kid grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way so that Superboy wouldn't crush me.  
"Knew I didn't need a line," he boasted.  
Rob sighed, "And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." I smiled slightly and then went poker faced again.  
"Aqualad," M'gann said quietly into the comms. "Drop B is go."  
"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP," He directed.  
M'gann floated off, with us on her heels, and Robin said, "Roger that." We cleared part of the ofrest in no time. After that, we had to o around a cliff on a thin edge. But, M'gann was flying beside us in case anyone fell. She would be able to grab us. Back in the cover of tree's, we stayed walking.  
Superboy stopped and questioned, "Did you hear that?"

I turned and answered, "Um, no..."  
"Wait," Kid whispered. "Is this a super hearing thing?"

M'gann hummed, "You do have great ears." I winked at her and she blushed. I totally see them together in the future. I'm calling it now.  
"Ok, Rob, now what?" The boy wonder wasn't with us anymore. My jaw dropped and I scanned what I could see to spot him. He wasn't here. The speedster groaned, "Man, I hate it when he does that."  
"You and me both," I agreed.

Over the comm, Aqualad instructed, "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." Kid pulled on his goggles and hit a button. Superboy simply squinted. I observed them while they looked through the area.  
"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," KF told us. I followed him, and we all hid behind some rocks. I used my powers to turn myself transparent.  
Supey squinted again, "Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us." Shortly after, gun fire reached my ears. At first, I flinched. I relaxed when I heard how far away it was.  
"No super hearing required now," joked KF.  
Aqualad commanded, "Swing wide, steer clear."  
"Yeah," KF huffed. "Just as soon as I find Rob." He sped off before I could grab him. I held back the groan I wanted to let out. Dick told me about Cadmus. Last time Wally ran ahead, he nearly got trampled by some giant genomorphs. I bolted after him, easily making my way through the foliage. When I caught up, he was running away from the groups who shot at him. Superboy ran in and attacked the big guy with face paint. I went fully invisible and took down men in red, using my force field to knock away stray bullets.  
Robin dropped from the tree's, taking on two men, and yelled, "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" 

Wally took down the man he was fighting and faced our youngest teammate, exclaiming, "That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in! We're not mind readers, you know!" Behind him, M'gann used her telekinesis to knock some men into a tree, pushing them into an unconscious state. "Er, I'm not anyway."  
"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," our Martian defended. I took down the last threat near me, and allowed myself to be sean again. I faced the group, in time to watch Aqualad take down a man trying to escape. We quickly tied all the men together, to a tree. I folded my arms behind my back, standing next to M'gann and Wally, and watch as Rob and Aqualad converse.  
"I recognize those uniforms," Robin stated. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."  
Aqualad looked at the smaller boy and responded, "I am certain Batman would have mentioned it If he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation."  
"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."  
Kid sighed, "We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time--"

"These cultists aren't on Venom," Robin retorted. "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."  
Kid frowned, "Until you know why?"

Robin explained, "This team needs a leader."  
"And it's you?", KF scoffed. "Dude, you're a 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."  
"Ha ha! And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got!"  
I sighed, and lowered my arms to my sighed, asking M'gann and Supey, "Either of you want to lead?" Superboy just shook his head and folded his arms.

M'gann huffed, "After the mister Twister fiasco? No thanks."

"You did all right," Superboy complimented. I watched M'gann blush slightly and smile at him. Yep. Next day off, I'm gonna tutor M'gann on ways to hook up with an Earth boy. Not that it counts with Superboy. He's a clone and... well, he hasn't experienced life outside of the cave all that much.  
KF pointed out, "Yeah? You don't even have super powers!"

"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh, you're not Batman."  
"Duh, closest thing we've got!"  
"Such clever ninos." That's a new voice. My gaze flickered to the man tied to the tree, wearing face paint. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest-- Get you into the factory via my secret entrance." I rolled my eyes. He just wants us to let him out. Maybe he can run, or he thinks he can over power us after we took down both teams.  
M'gann crouched in front of him, "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." Her eyes lit up green and I waited for her to figure out what he was hiding. Face-paint laughed and said something about being hard to get at. "He's mentally reciting futbol scores en espanol. This could take a while."  
"It's not complicated," he assured. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."  
~~~~~

~~~~~  
Bane led us to a hill. I overlooked the bottom of the hill, wear more men in red were rushing around. My eyes narrowed. What was all this?

"Look at all that product," Robin marvelled. "A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then--"

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad concluded.

"Just what I was thinking," KF muttred.  
Robin taunted, "Yeah, you're the thinker."  
KF scoffed, "Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." I turned around at a noise, and spotted Bane moving a rock. He motioned to the tunnel.  
"Answers are this way."  
I rolled my eyes when Kid complained, "So, now el luchador is our leader." Robin smacked the speedster and followed Bane through the tunnel. I was right behind him, beside Kid. Bane unlocked a door, and Rob poked his head through. I waited.  
He pushed the door open wider, and ran through, whispering, "All clear." Then he vanished. We walked across a sky walk, Bane still with our group.  
Bane noticed Rob was gone, and inquired, "Has that little fool already been caught?"

"No," Aqualad sighed. "He just does that."  
"Stay put," KF demanded. "I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder."  
The speedster bolted off, causing wind to brush my stray strands of hair around, and Aqualad whisper-yelled, "Wait, Kid!" It was too late. Now, we were missing Flash Boy and Boy Blunder. I dragged one hand down the side of my face. 

Bane mocked, "Great chain of command."  
Our team hid behind some barrels, and I went invisible just in case, while Aqualad observed, "It's a massive shipment."  
"Yeah," Supey agreed. "But they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom."  
Miss M suggested, "Maybe freshness counts?"

Superboys head snapped to the right, and he warned, "Helicopters coming."

~~~~~

~~~~~  
"Sportsmaster," Aqualad gasped. "He is the buyer? Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" I heard static in my comm as well. I frowned. Great way to go on our first mission. "Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now."

Bane smirked, "I have a suggestion." He lept from our hiding spot, catching me by surprise. I quickly stood from my spot to watch him  
"What is he--" A roar interrupted Aqualad. I turned and jumped away from the skywalk in time to avoid the monster. It landed in front of Kaldur and Supey, roaring. I cringed. He didn't look all that pretty. His master growled.

"Destroy them!" The monster ran forward, but so did our clone. They met head on. Men in red charged at Aqualad, guns ready. Aqualad pulled out his weapon and prepared for a fight. I ran up to one of them, seeing as they couldn't see me. Haha, get it? Sorry, not the time for poor puns. I disarmed him and knocked him out. I kept taking down men, while avoiding gunfire.  
"Miss Martian!", Aqualad shouted from behind a shield of water. "Radio is jammed! Link us up!"

'Everyone online?', she asked.

'Yeah.'

'You know it, beautiful.'  
'Good,' Aqualad grunted. 'We need to regroup.'  
'Busy now,' Robin hissed. I narrowed my eyes and threw my hands in front of me to block bullets. They could see me know. Or, they figure out my patterns. Probably the latter. I kept backing up, making it so that I was visible. Wally ran by, grabbing me, and running me to cover. We stayed there, avoiding the gunfire.  
'Robin, now!' I saw a flash of light from outside. Looks like Rob listened. 'Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path.' Kid Flash ran through a group of me and knocked them all over. The rest of us used that clearing to head back to the escape tunnel. Kid ran beside us, even though he could be far ahead. Guess he can be serious, sometimes. He knows to not leave us behind. We shut the door to try and keep them out, but Ugly smashed the entire wall to compensate. My eyes widened beneath my mask. I picked up pace. "Superboy, the support beams!" Supey knocked down two, ending up in the roof collapsing. M'gann got him out of the way in time. Aqualad broke to red sticks, lighting up our spot.

Robin groaned, "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad pointed out. "Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."  
"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!?", he exclaimed. He huffed, and added, "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."  
"Please!", Wally sneered. "I can run circles--"

"Wally," I interrupted. "Come on. You know he's the one."  
Robin nodded, "We all do."  
"Hello, M'gann. It's so obvious."  
"Could have told you."  
Wally smiled, "Ok."  
Aqualad looked at Robin, "Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team-- Maybe not now, but soon." We all smiled at eachother. Our team was finally coming together! It only took a near death experience! "All right. Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."  
"Funny. I had the same thought."  
~~~~~

~~~~~  
"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer," Robin recapped. "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."  
Wally agreed, "And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage."  
"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg.'" I giggled softly at Kaldur. I found it funny, people who aren't from our civilisation learning about it. Like M'gann or Supey. I don't mean to make fun of them. I think it's cute. Just like watching little kids grow up and learn new things. We reached the end of the tunnel and spotted Bane.  
"Halt, ninos. I'm feeling explosive." He waved around a trigger. I looked above us and around the entrance to see dynamite.  
"You betrayed us," Kaldur gasped. "Why?"

Bane shrugged, "I want my factory back."  
'Kid, you'll need a running start.'  
"So, I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." A blur caught my attention.  
Bane's thumb smashed down on air, alerting him the trigger was gone, while KF taunted, "With what? This trigger thingy?" Bane growled and tried to run after Wally. M'gann used her ability to lift him up. Bane stuggled in the air. Supey smirked, punching his hand below Bane. 

"Finally. Drop him."  
~~~~~  
~~~~~  
Just as Sportmaster was headed to leave, Kid ran through the group and started our assault. Gunfire echoed around us once more. I vanished and ran towards Sportsmaster. My job was to hold him off for a while so that M'gann can rig the helicopter.

"Take the shipment!", Kobra ordered. Sportmaster started to run, only to slam into me and bounce back.

I could imagine the smirk on his face, "Ah, the Martian."

I folded my arms, even if he couldn't see me, and teased, "Try again." My hand got encased in a field and I swung at his face. He bent back, knocking me away from him. He ran to the helicopter before I recovered. I got up and started taking down some of Kobra's cultists. As soon as they were all down, i regrouped with Aualad and the others. We approached Kobra, who had robin pinned dow .  
"I am plagued by mosquitoes," Kobra complined.  
"Good," Rob mocked. He broke free of the pin and flipped away from his opponent. "Cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain." Kobra took a second to observe the area. All his little followers down and our team against him.  
"Another time, then." 

Rob chase Kobra into the foliage, only to discover he had gotten away. Robin turned and brought my attention ro the fatory, with dancing flames sprouting across it. I crimged slightly. We had made such a mess.  
Robin hummed, "We picked the right guy to lead." I thought it might be a compliment since Kaldurs plan got us our forst victory. That was not the case. Robin cackled and motioned to the factory, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

~~~~~

~~~~~  
"A simple recon mission, observe and report.  
You'll each receive a written evaluation Detailing your many mistakes," the Dark Knight scolded. I folded my arms behind me, shifting my weight onto my left leg, and studied the floor. "Until then, Good job." My eyes widened and I looked up at Bruce. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." I faced my group with a proud smile that matched all of theirs. Man was this team going to be fun!


	4. Get Schooled

"Bye Louis!", I shouted through the manor halls. "I have training with the team! I'll call you if anything comes up at the cave!"

While I added my final touch, my mask, Louis poked his head in my room and teased, "Kick some butt, Miss Boston." I hummed and ran into my closet, taking the zeta tube. When I arrived at the cave, I waited beside M'gann with Robin across from us, watching Wally and Kaldur play air hockey on a hologram. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. Recognized. Superboy, B-0-4. -

I turned to greet Supey and M'gann cheered, "Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" He ignored her and walked through the game of hockey. The rest of us watched him walk across the room, ready to leave. A new voice stopped him.

"Ready for training, everyone?"

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" My martian friend ran up to hug her uncle. I clasped my hands in front of me and waited for training. 

Her Uncle gave a lazy looking grin, "M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

She answered, "A few bumps, but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask." Keeping up my smile, my heart ached a little that they could have this exchange and all I have is Louis and my brother, who isn't around much. But I mean, I can't complain. Louis is a better parent than either of mine can be. 

"Stick around," Black Canary demanded more than suggested. I spun to keep my eyes on her when she walked to the middle of the room. The floor lit up and she announced, "Class is in session." Superboy seemed angry and not in the mood, but faced her like the rest of us. She laced her hands on her hip. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you-- Everything I've learned from my own mentors--uh!-- And my own bruises." I winced at the sight of bandages around her arm. 

"What happened?", M'gann questioned. 

Black Canary dropped her jacket and stated, "The job. Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms." Her hand movements kept my attention. "You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." Wally jumped at the chance, "Right here. Yeah! After this--" He took a spot in front of her and tossed aside a banana peel. "Swish-- I'll show you my moves." She smirked and nodded at him. Wally bolted forward. All I saw was a blur. Apparently, that's not all Black Canary saw. She grabbed his arm and tripped him. I burst into laughter with Robin. "Ugh. Hurts so good," he complained from the floor. 

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

Robin's hand shot up and he taunted, "Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" My laughter picked up and I had to crouch down, holding my stomach. 

Wally whined, "Dude!"

Black Canary corrected, "He allowed me to dictate the terms of--"

"-Oh, please," Superboy interrupted. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon," he barked. My laughter stopped. My green eyes fixated on the clone with a sad look. "And this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." Superboy stepped up to fight BC. I watched the fight intensely. Black Canary had him down in no time. He growled on the floor. "You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into--" Superboy got up and lunged for her. She took him down again. "That's it. I'm done."

He got up to leave, but Black Canary stopped him, "Training is mandatory."

"Batman to the cave." We all gather around the video message. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." I took a glance at her arm again. That must be where it's from. "The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

My face morphed into a frown and Wally gasped, "Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?"

Batman continued, "In the end, it took 8 leaguers and dismantle the android."

"An android?", Robin questioned. "Who made it, T. O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

Black Canary turned to our team, "The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo."

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead!", Aqualad exclaimed. 

Black Canary sighed, "So we all thought- or hoped." 

Batman continued, "To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S. T. A. R. lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion In case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." -

"Yes!", cheered Wally. "Road trip!" 

I laughed softly at his outburst, but stopped after Superboy growled, "So now we take out your trash?" 

"You had something better to do?"

My eyes stayed wide at the exchange until Aqualad stated, "Coordinates received. On our way." I raced after the team.

~~~~~

~~~~~

We all sat behind some bushed, in protective riding gear and on motorcycles. Mine was silver and teal, much like my usual suit. The leather I wore were the exact colors of my suit, but more padded. I had a smile on my face underneath the helmet I wore.

"S. T. A. R. Boston is a go."

"S. T. A. R. Manhattan is a go."

I nodded to one of my teammates, Robin. Since there were two trucks, we split the team in half. Kid, Miss M, and Aqualad were going after one truck, while Rob, Superboy, and I follow the other. I kept my pace the same as Robin, even though I was excited. This could turn out to be boring, just a drive, but I loved traveling. Well, traveling without my parents.

"Hey, if dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?", Robin inquired. I shot him an amused gaze he couldn't see thanks to the helmet. "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

I shook my head and laughed, "Really Rob? Way to butcher the English language." Both of our attention turned to a grumpy Superboy. "Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster."

"What's wrong?"

"Canary," the clone huffed. "I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

Robin answered, "Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Phantom, Batman and, well, me." I rolled my eyes when Superboy sped ahead, not liking the answer we offered. I focused my eyes on our truck, just in time two. Robot monkeys cackled and landed on it. I cringed.

"Robin, Superboy, Phantom, our truck-"

"Kind of figured!", Rob interrupted. 

Superboy grumbled, "I hate monkeys."

"Robot monkeys! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style," Robin joked. I ignored his commentary and pressed a button on my bike. It balanced on the front wheel, the back half disconnecting. It lifted into the air as a weapon. Gotta love league tech, am I right? "Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode!", Robin instructed Superboy. 

"No point!!" HE jumped off the bike and landed on the truck. Unfortunately, we had no such luck. The bike swerved into our paths. Robin grabbed my arm and pulled me off my bike in time, swinging us to the truck. I made a mental note to scold Supey later. We fought to the best of our abilities. Superboy used his strength. Rob fought with his tools. I was invisible, and launched attack after attack at the unsuspecting monkey robots. Too bad they aren't as smart as their creator. The tires blew out and I had to grab the side of the truck to steady myself. Rob moved to the front to get the driver. I made myself visible and dove into the corn. I heard grunts nearby, alerting me Rob had done the same with the driver.

"Superboy!", he shouted. I pushed away some corn and stepped onto the street. Our grumpy partner was bounding away. 

"Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you--"

"It's gone," Robin stated.

I shouted, "And so is our buddy!" 

"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you." 

"I don't need help, don't want any!"

"Superboy?"

Robin commented, "I think he ditched his comp."

"Super. Now we can't even track him," KF complained.

M'gann added, "He's out of my telepathic range. This professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us." She paused for a moment. "M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?"

Aqualad argued, "Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled."

"Well, that's a great plan," Kid scoffed. "Except for the part about us not knowing where to look!"

"Don't be so pessimistic, Kid. We have the protege to Batman with us," I chided.

Robin smirked over at me and crouched down, pulling up a hologram with his wrist computer, "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Our 13 year old hacker typed away. It wan't long before he exclaimed, "Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured. It looks both sets of parts are converging on- Gotham city."

Aqualad sighed, "That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon." He barely hesitated but assured, "I'm sending kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."

Robin called back our bikes, and groaned, "Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis."

~~~~~

~~~~~

We were just entering Gotham City when a familiar blur caught up to us. I glanced over to look at Wally.

"So you changed, too?", Dick questioned. 

"You kidding?", Wally retorted. He shuttered. "I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?"

Dick kept driving but pulled up the holo-computer again, explaining, "They were heading through Gotham, but they veered." His eyes read over the street names. "Wait. Guys, they're at my school!" I raised an eyebrow but we all sped up. It wasn't long before we came across Gotham Academy. Our bikes stayed parked outside, obviously, and we ran inside to find Superboy and the robots. A lot of lockers were damaged. My eyes briefly noticed a picture of Dick in the trophy case. I giggled and noted to tease him later. We entered the gym, and Kid ran by the fight, pulling Superboy away with sound effects. 

"Martian Manhunter," The robot droned. Robins bird-a-rangs went right through him. My jaw dropped. "Access Red Tornado." His lower half spun, creating a tornado, and he charged us. Dick and Supey got sent one way, while Kid and I flew the other. I slammed into some bleachers and got up sluggishly. "Access Captain Atom." Kid got up and grabbed me, running us to safety. I grinned sheepishly when he set me down. The flirtatious speedster just winked and ran off agan. "Access Black Canary. Superman. Martian Manhunter. Superman." Wally cried out. He was being crushed. My eyes turned into narrow slits and I threw up my hands. A force field burst towards the robot, directly behind an arrow. The field gave the arrow more force. "Martian Manhunter." Once Wally fell, he got out of the way. The arrow lodged in the ground beside Dick. "Access Black Canary. Superman." All my teammates were recovering and down.

"This isn't working!", I growled. "Any plans?" My body faded out of sight and I charged the robot. 

"Access Black Canary." He caught my field protected fist and sent me through the air. I let out a scream that got cut off when my back hit a wall. "Access Phantom." My eyes widened and I looked up to see the robot vanish. 

"Oh, yawn," Ivo mocked from the bleachers. "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle. Phantom is the only one worth that here. But what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals."

Superboy got up and shouted, "So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" He jumped after Ivo. "Want to see me channel that anger?"

Wally helped me up and sighed, "Great. He's gone ballistic again."

On the other side of me, Robin hummed, "Maybe not."

Ivo squealed, "Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha!" He dodged attacks. A smirk came to my face. There's that plan I was asking for. 

"Anyone want to play keep-away?"," Dick taunted. Kid sped across the gym and I climbed the bleachers. 

"Always, dude!", I joined in.

Kid chanted, "Me, me!"

"Access Superman." The robot stomped on the ground and disruptted Wally's pace. The boards crack upwards. When the speedster came to them, he was sent flying. He slammed into me. "Martian Manhunter." More bird-a-rangs passed through. Superboy punched the robot just as he said, "Superman." The robot solidified around Superboys hand, causing the head to explode. Wally and I got up and joined Robin on the floor. 

"Help me disassemble him now!", Robin barked.

Wally pointed out, "Dude, the guy has no head." I crouched down across from Dick and helped him start to take it apart, piece by piece. 

"Don't take any chances." I glanced over my shoulder. Out leader and the martian had just arrived. We all did what we could. M'gann checked up on the clone, Aqualad helped Dick and me, and Wally scanned the room.

"Hey. Where's Ivo?"

~~~~~

~~~~~

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate S. T. A. R. labs, but Ivo escaped," My head turned towards the ground. We were so focused on the fight and the robot, we let the bad guy slip away. "And since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android. Capturing the professor ill be a League priority. But we understand your mission encountered other complications." My eyes locked with Dick's before turning to Superboy who refused to knowledge any of us. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

Superboy folded his arms, "The whole League?"

I saw a ghost of a smile on Bruce's face, but he responded, "Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads. Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists-- because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

I placed my hands on my hips, and scoffed, "Please."

Robin held up the arrow and exclaimed, "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask! Look familiar?" He waved the arrow a bit.

KF huffed, "You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us."

Batman stated, "We didn't follow you." GA stepped up and compared it to his own.

"And-- that's- not your arrow, but that means--"

"--Speedy!"

"He has our backs."

"Souvenir!" I rolled my eyes at the three founding members of our team. If this Speedy kid was actually following us, that means it's him who doesn't trust us, not the league. But I didn't want to burst their bubble. I know how much Speedy means to them. Dick told me. I followed the group out of the briefing room and to the zeta-tubes. Maybe after a nice long shower, I'll get Louis to make more cookies.


	5. Infiltraitor

I gaped at the team and adults in front of me. Thanks for the heads up, guys. I huffed and pulled my towel closer around my body to hide the fact that I was in a swim suit instead of my uniform. I shot a glare at Robin who snickered. All day today, I had school. First day of my sophomore year. Fun, right? Well, the rest of the team, excluding Wally, went to the beach today. Wally and I agreed to meet up after school and join them but when I got her.... There was no time for going to the beach. Just some new blonde chick and everyone else in their uniforms. Recognized--Kid Flash, B-0-3.

"The wall-man is here!", he exclaimed, running across the room with arms full of beach supplies. AT least I'm not the only one. "Now let's get this party star-" I burst into a fit of giggles when he fell. The beach ball he had bounced dangerously close to Bruce before it disappeared behind the adults. "-ed."

Blondie stepped up and placed her hands on her hip, taunting, "Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Wally slowly got up and studied the girl.

"Uh, who's this?", he asked from beside me. I shrugged and turned my eyes from his emerald ones, to the girl. 

"Artemis, your new teammate."

Wally raised an eyebrow and replied, "Kid Flash. Never heard of you."

GA said, "Um, she's my new protégé."

"What happened to your old one?" Recognized--Speedy, B-0-6.

An angry ginger came through the zeta-tubes and grumbled, "Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Red Arrow? As in Green Arrow? Hey, aren't you trying to seperate yourself from GA? I don't think Red Arrow...... Nevermind. 

"Roy. You look--"

"Replaceable?", he intterupted. 

Ga argued, "It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

I glanced over at Rob who just motioned for me to stay quiet as Red asked, "So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

The blonde, Artemis, got tired of being talked about and stepped in, "Yes, she can. "

Wally threw his hands up, "Who are you?"

Almost too rehurst, "I'm his niece."

"She's my niece." 

Robin smirked, "Another niece?"

Ignoring that comment, Aqualad told Red, "But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did," Wally began. "You know who we'd pick."

Artemis crossed her arms and scoffed, "Whatever, baywatch. I'm here to stay." I watched Wally and Artemis glare for a while. I just rolled my eyes and drew the towel tighter around my shoulders. 

Red began walking away but Aqualad pointed out, "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Robin grinned.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at royal university in star city-- Vanished 2 weeks ago," he read from his holo computer. 

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the league of shadows," Red stated. 

"Whoa," Robin gasped. "You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" Him and Wally fist bumped. I just blinked. That sounded a little out of my comfort zone. Don't get me wrong, I love being a hero. But I'm still kinda new to all this.

Wally added, "Hard-core."

Red shook his head, "I already rescued her. Only one problem. The shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon." He pulled up a bunch of files and pictures on screens we could all see. "Doc calls it the fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path-- Concrete, steel, flesh, bone." He trailed off to add a dramatic effect. Boys. "But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

Artemis sighed, "Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the shadows."

"Like you know anything about the shadows," Wally challenged. The girl merely smirked at him, which frustrated him more. "Who are you?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert," Red assured. 

"But if the shadows know she can do that- They'll target her," Aqualad said. 

Red assured, "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

GA frowned, "You left her alone?"

His ex-protege shot back, "She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," offered the older archer. 

Red shrugged off GA's hand and angrily inquired, "You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?" Before Green could answer, he shared a look with Batman. They somehow spoke with no words. GA huffed and turned back to Red. "You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

"Then my job's done," He grumbled. -Recognized--Speedy-- "That's Red Arrow, B-0-6. Update." Then, the hot headed ginger was gone. I raised an eyebrow at Rob before Wally and I ran off to change for the mission.

~~~~~

~~~~~

"Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the shadows intercepting our com."

-Everyone online?-

Artemis complained, - Ohh. This is weird. -

-And distracting.-, the doc added. -Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?-

Wally sighed, -Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?

-Pot, kettle. Have you met?

-Hey. Hey,- Wally barked mentally. -I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.-

She argued, -That is so not on me.-

The Doc chided, -Fate of the world at stake.-

-She started it.

-How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?-, she offered heatedly.

-Good idea.- After she left, I got up and shot a glare Wally's way, stepping into the hall to make sure no one had slippped by our first line of defense. While I was walking, I tuned them out. A lot. I missed most of the conversation. Thankfulness washed over me when the mind link quieted down a bit. I poked my masked face into a classroom and studied the shadows before moving on.

-Mmm, That boy,- Artemis hummed.

-That... That's just disgusting,- I gagged. -I don't even know which boy you are referring to, but that's gross.- 

M'gann stated, -He can hear you. We can all hear you.-

-Oh, I know.- I gagged again and rolled my eyes.

-Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue,- Aqualad commanded.

There was a pause before she said, -Ready.- My feet slowly carried me on one more circle around the school. After this, I'd head back to the lab. -You embarrassed Superboy.-

Artemis nonchalantly retorted, -Didn't hear him say that.

-Must you challenge everyone?-

-Where I come from, that's how you survive.-

I sighed, and grumbled, -We get it, Artemis is gross and annoyingly open about who she finds attractive, and M'gann is uncomfortable. Personally, I'm with M'gann, but let's focus on the mission, okay?- Silence was my answer. A small smirk danced onto my lips. It was wiped away all too soon.

-M'gann, Kid, Phantom, Artemis, We are under attack in the computer lab.-

-On our way.- I turned on my heels and sprinted through the pool room to meet up with M'gann and Artemis. I paused halfway through the room. Wally! I peeled off my gloves and unbuckled my belt, letting it fall to the floor, before diving into the pool. My arms easily pulled me through the water and to Wally. With one arm holding him by my side, I swam us to the edge of the pool. After I managed to push him out, I climbed up beside him. My arms pushed him onto his back, and my ear searched for his heartbeat. It was there, but not as strong as it should be for a speedster. 

"Come on, KF!", I groaned, sitting up and beginning compressions. When I got to my limit on those, I lowered my ear by his mouth. No breathing. "Idiot!" Que, le mouth to mouth. He sat up, coughing. I pulled away and awkwardly rubbed circles on his back. His green eyes turned to my hidden ones. I gave a cheeky grin and hauled him to his feet. "They could use our help in the lab, Wallace."

~~~~~

~~~~~

Just as Wally and I ran into the lab, a girl with a mask said, "Maybe a little too interesting." Kid ran at her. SHe simply threw down smoke bombs. I wvaed away what little made it to me. When it all cleared up, she was gone. I had just enough time to see Wally backing away from Artemis. 

"She's getting away!", the Doc cried. Her body twisted towards Aqualad. "You're letting her get away!"

Kid blinked at the Doc, then yelled at Artemis, "This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!"

"That's not really fair. I was outside, too," M'gann pointed out. 

"Outside- being distracted by her!"

I crossed my arms while glaring at him, "She got past me too, KF." 

Kid frowned, "Yeah, but you were moving! She could have been on the other side of the building!" -Besides, I can't be mad at you. You gave me mouth-to-mouth.- 

"We heard that!", the rest of us chorused. My face heated up until it matched Wally's hair.

"Dang it!"

~~~~~  
~~~~~

-Stop it, both of you.-

-What?-, Wally and Artemis chorused.

-I can hear you glaring,- Aqualad scolded. There was silence and I assumed Aqualads plan was in action. I knew I was right when a man in a red leotard crashed through the doors. KF jumped off the desk and ran at the red clad villain. I watched them for a second as the red dude kept flipping away from Wally's quick attacks or shooting red webs. Another man dropped down behind Artemis and I, and he looked like more of a challenge. I waited until Artemis shot an arrow before charging him.

Behind me, Artemis ordered, "Don't stop working." I knew it was targeted towards the 'doc'. I cartwheeled out of the way of an attack and vanished. The man looked around for me, before Artemis fired an arrow and caught his attention.

"Martian's here. It's now or never!" I turned to see a desk that was floating get taken down by the webs. Shortly after, a girl with wild black hair dropped onto the desk. It was the same chick from before. Looks like she brought friends. Artemis got distracted and knocked away by the hook. I reappeared just as I latched onto his back. My legs secured around his torso and my arms around his throat. Maybe I can get him to pass out before anything bad happens. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw M'gann shift back into her body. "We've been duped!" She glanced down and I could imagine a smirk on her face. "Pursuing target. Keep 'em busy." I grunted as the man rammed us into a wall in an attempt to get me off of him.

"Pursuing their leader. Take the rest down!", Artemis yelled. 

Wally knocked the web slinger aside and retorted, "You are so not the boss of me."

I grunted and dropped off his back, flipping to safety, while scolding, "Just do it, Kid Flash!" M'gann and I teamed up on the man with a hook and Wally focused on the web slinger.

After a few minutes, M'gann said, "Phantom, Kid Flash, we need to end this now." 

"Just what I was thinking," I replied. He shot his hook at us and my force field went up. After it deflected off of my field, it nailed the guy in the forehead. "Yaah! Whoo hoo!"

M'gann and I high fived and she added, "We got ours!" When we turned, Wally was coiled up in webs on the floor. His guy was unconscious too, but he was stuck.

Wiggling for effect, he responded, "Great. Uh, little help?"

~~~~~  
~~~~~

"-mis, where's the assassin?" I ran after M'gann and Wally to meet up with a few of our other teammates. 

Artemis deflated, "She, uh--she got away."

Coming to a stop beside her, KF mocked, "Oh, from you? Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours." His frown lightened up into a smile as he picked something up. "Cool. Souvenir."

I took it from him and inquired, "Her mask?"

Just as my eyes met Artemis's, Aqualad questioned, "Did you see her, her face?"

"It was dark."

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, And Dr. Roquette is safe, Thanks in no small part to you. Welcome to the team," Aqualad smiled, shaking her hand. 

M'gann hugged her and said, "I've always wanted a sister. Not that you're not my sister Phantom." She looked back to Artemis and continued, "Here on Earth, I mean. I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." I could tell she was hiding something but didn't pry into it. Artemis would open up to us after a while.

"I wouldn't know. But thanks."

I elbowed Kid on his torso and glared until he complied, "Ow. Yeah. Welcome." I smiled at Artemis and nodded to her, as if giving my welcome or- or my approval. I don't know. I just hope she understands it as a nice gesture.


	6. Denial

I stood beside Artemis and M'gann, chewing on some mini-cookies I snagged from my kitchen before I zetabeemed to the cave. I wore faded jeans and a pastel blue top that stopped just past my elbows. My hair was braided and my eyes hidden behind sunglasses. My identity was a secret to most people. Wally and Dick knew, of course. I'd like to keep it to the three of us until I'm a little more comfortable with this whole team thing.

"Kaldor's, uh, nice, don't you think?", Artemis asked, eyeing M'gann and I. I raised an eyebrow as I tossed another cookie into my mouth. "Handsome. Commanding. One of you should totally ask him out."

M'gann laughed a little, "He's like a big brother to me. But you know who would make the cutest couple?" I hummed in question, biting down on another cookie. "Phantom and Wally." I did a spit take, nearly choking on the mini-cookie. Artemis patted my back as I hunched over to cough. M'gann laughed some more and continued, "You're so full of passion, and he's so full of, uh--of--"

"It?", Artemis offered. All three of us looked at him ad chuckled. He noticed my stare and smiled, waving slightly. I waved back and turned to the group. 

"Yeah? Well I think M'gann and Supey are cute~" My martian friends face turned the color of Wally's hair. Artemis double over with laughter. I grinned at her. Fail--Aqualad. 

My eyes turned to Superboy as he helped Kaldur up, "Black Canary taught me that." Everyone's demeanor changed when Red Tornado flew down from his living space. He landed and began to walk to the zeta tubes. Wally finished his burrito quickly and bolted after the android. 

The rest of us caught up in time to hear, "Do you have a mission for us?"

RT stopped and stated, "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"Yeah. Well, the Batman's with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in gotham," Wally said. "But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a--a misión?" I rolled my eyes with a grin at the accent he put on the last word. Wally always had to add some type of humor. 

"If we can be of help,"Aqualad added. 

RT paused and pulled up some holograms, saying, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old. And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the justice society, The precursor to your mentors' justice league."

"Of course!", Kaldur exclaimed. "Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

RT went on, "Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, the source of the doctor's mystic might. And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him," M'gan assured.

I stepped up with a huge smile, "I love magic! mostly magic shows but this'll be fun too!"

Wally stepped up, "Me, too! So fun I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." Artemis gave Wally a dirty look. I raised my eyebrow at her but she waved me off, glaring at Wally. 

Extending a key to Aqualad, Red T said, "Take this. It is the key to the tower of fate." Aqualad hesitantly grabbed it and we all turned to head for the Bioship. 

Wally threw an arm over my shoulder and hummed, "What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?"

~~~~~

The entire ride, Artemis was giving Wally cold looks. I'd lean over and ask her, but she simply told me to wait.

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?", she inquired.

"Well, I--I don't like to brag," he began, "but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." I shook my head at the thought of Wally performing magic tricks on a stage for little kids. They'd probably actually love the show, since Wally is so.... funny? Is that the word to describe him? 

M'gann changed the subject, stating, "We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but--"

"--Nothing's there," Supey finished. See? Cute couple! They finish eachothers sentences! 

"Take us down."We all split up to try and figure it out. Wally was running all over, trying to see if he hit anything. I followed M'gann towards the group when he came to a stop.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage," he informed. 

Artemis folded her arms, and challenged, "So what do you think? Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?"

I came to a stop beside him , "Absolutely--" His green eyes landed on my own. "--Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here." We all made small chat on theories of ways to get the tower to appear. I mean, come on! it's the tower of fate! It's not like it'll be out in the open for anyone to wander across.

Beside me, Aqualad muttered, "A test of faith." I looked over to see him studying the key. I cocked my head in confusion. He looked up and ordered, "Stand behind me." He pushed the key out in front of all of us. My eyes widened. Half of the key disappeared! Aqualad turned the key and a door appeared. I followed my team in, looking around in Awe. Magic. Is. Awesome. 

"Uh, where'd the door go?" I turned to looka t the solid wall, nothing disturbing the brick pattern, only to turn back around at a new voice.

"Greetings," It said. It was a hologram of Doctor Fate- well, Kent Nelson. "You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

I opened my mouth but was cut off by Wally, "We are true believers, Here to find Doctor Fate." The hologram disappeared.

"Uh," I paused. "Is that a good sign?" The floor below us began to crumble and I shrieked. My hand caught onto Wally and I pulled him onto a platform I made using the forcefield that I subconsciously made. He could see the strain it was putting on me and held me in an upright position. I frowned and focused on keeping it there.

Near by, slowly floating down to our level, M'gann groaned, "Having trouble Maintaining altitude."

Aqualad added, "My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat, and Phantom can't hold it for much longer."

"I'm so hot," I complained, closing my eyes.

Wally's grasp on me tightened and I heard him say, "You certainly are."

"Wally!"

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind Artemis!"

"Hello, Megan," My martian friend managed to gasp out, "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us To see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!" A metal platform closed over the lava. I dropped onto it with Wally. My eyes stayed tightly shut and Wally held me in a sitting position.

He said, "Don't worry, Analicious. I got you."

Before I could scold him on using my secret ID, Artemis pushed him away from me and shouted, "Enough! Your little 'impress Phantom at all costs' game Nearly got us all barbecued!" 

He scoffed, "When did this become my fault?"

"When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer!", she shot back.

M'gann, who was holding me on my feet now, asked, "Wally, you don't believe?" My similar hue of green eyes stared into his emerald one's, probably conveying the hurt I felt that he seemed to find a need to lie to me. 

He sighed, and threw his hands up, "Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load."

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis," Aqualad argued. "The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

Wally justified, "Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, Fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis scoffed.

"That's science," he said. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

Aqualad, who had been examining the floor, mused, "Let us test that theory." I smiled at M'gann and let go of her, standing on my own. The energy I had used had slowly come back, and I had enough to manage by myself now. 

Wally warned, "Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

I laughed, catching a small flake, and exclaimed in sync with M'gann, "It's snow."

Artemis smirked at Wally, and asked, "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" We all jumped through, one by one, landing in the thick snow. I smiled and picked up a little, dumping it on M'ganns shoulder. She grinned at me and brushed it off, onto my face. "Well?" 

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." I was annoyed with their bantering, so I tuned a few comments out and grabbed on a floating cane. Just as I did, Wally's hand closed round it above mine. "I got it."

Wally said, "I got it," at the exact same time as me. Soon, we both shouted, "I can't let go!" I screamed as the cane took both of us into the air, and threw a portal. The snow disappeared and we landed on wood. I let out a groan. When I sat up, I saw AbraKadabra and an unfamiliar boy with an old man on the floor. The can ripped from our grasp and the old man joined us, free of the ropes he once was contained in.

"In here," he ordered. I stood bewildered, but Wally took my hand and pulled me in after them. A blast of red came zooming at us. The elevator doors shut before it could do any damage. I stood, observing Kent Nelson. He looked even older in person. Wally was behind me, arms crossed. "I'm Kent Nelson, by the way."

"No duh. Ow!"

I stomped on Wally's foot, giving him a glare from behind my sunglasses, and turned to Kent, "I'm, uh, Phantom. This kind gentleman is Wally."

He smiled, "Well, Phantom, we're up against an opponent With tremendous mystic power."

"Abra Kadabra?", Wally snorted. "Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

"Right you are."

"He is?", I exclaimed.

Kent went on to say, "Abra is a charlatan. But Klarion, the witch boy, the kid with the cat, He's an actual lord of chaos, The ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Doctor Fate."

Wally sighed, "Right. You're a lord of order."

"Oh, no, not me," Kent chuckled. I'm just an old coot fate used to put on Until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life. Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza. Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium." The elevator came to a stop and I followed the two men out of the elevator. I raised an eyebrow at the bell. This place was crazy. The stairs weren't even properly placed, things were floating, but it all stayed put and you could walk on it! It hurt my brain. But I guess that's magic for you. Thuds sounded behind us. I turned to see the rest of the team landing on the wood and looking up at us. I smiled at them. "Friends of yours?" Just as I moved to go greet them, a blast of red caught my attention.

"Friends of yours?", Wally countered. Kent tapped the bell and walked through. I saw Wally and Klarion enter after him. Before I could follow to lend a hand, electricity shot me back, knocking Artemis over. I grunted and quickly recovered by throwing up a forcefield between him and myself.

~~~~~

I leaned on the doorway to the souvenir room as Wally set the helmet in it's spot. He looked at it... Sadly? Well, I can't blame him I guess. I mean, Kent Nelson did die tonight. And Wally was there to see it...

"You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet," I said. He looked over at me, and I offered a kind smile, pushing off of the frame so I was standing up. My arms were folded behind my back and I rocked on the heels of my feet, 

He shrugged, and told me, "Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves. I was bioscripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. No big."

"Wait," I dropped my arms to my side and frowned at him, "You're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" He nodded. I sighed and spun on my heel to leave. His footsteps came after me.  
"Wait! Guess who bought us 2 tickets to a magic show!"


	7. Bereft

"Hey," a voice broke through my drowsy state. I slowly blinked open my green eyes. A similar set stared back at me. "You. Wake up." I gasped, shooting into an upright position while knocking him away from me. He scrambled to his feet again and held up his hands. "Hey, it's ok. It's ok." I stood up and stared him down, my fists ready for a fight. "I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash."

I scoffed, "I've seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black."

Looking down at his outfit, the boy said, "I'm a little unclear on that myself. What about you?"

"I'm Phantom. Uh, just started the hero bizz a few months ago." We eyed each other. After a moment, I lowered my fists and relaxed a bit. He grinned at me. A whistling noise reached me. I frowned and looked up. A small squeal left me when the boy grabbed my hand and ran me out of the hut. It exploded behind us, knocking the two of us into the dirt. He grunted and protectively wrapped his arms around me, as if shielding me. I pushed him away and sat up to look at the hut we had once occupied. "That's.... okay... Time to call Batman." I fumbled around to find my phone, but it was gone. Just as I opened my mouth to ask if he had one, he picked me up and began running.

"Sorry. They've got big guns."

I looked over his shoulder and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Hey, I told you, good guy." My eyes met his and I felt a sense of familiarity. How? Not sure. I just... we knew each other. Right? 

~~~~~

"Sorry." I watched the wheezing speedster after he set me down. He took deep breathes before straightening his back and smiling at me. "Running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in awhile." I watched him pop a compartment on his wrist open, to show nothing. I raised an eyebrow. He explained, "Been out here over 24 hours. Or my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

"Aah!" I rolled backwards, stopping in a crouch and observing our attacker. He growled and knocked Kid Flash aside. KF was down for a moment. So, the focus turned to me. I let out a startled scream and vanished from sight. The black haired boy yelled and charged me anyways. I jumped and dodged his attacks. My invisibility wore off and he punched me into Kid Flash, knocking down the newly recovered hero. I got up, pulling kid up beside me, in time to see Superboy get hit by a missile. I gaped as the boy easily tore apart a tank and used a piece to smash the second one.

"Whose side is he on!?", I shouted.

Kid Flash picked me up and asked, "Want to stick around and find out?" He began running. We were yards away from the beast of a boy when Kid Flash tripped. The two of us rolled down the sand dune. Man, this would be a pain to get out of my hair later. That is, if I can get home. I looked up when two jets flew overhead. Kid stood next to me, eyeing them as well. They turned around and began firing. "Get down!" He dropped, pulling my arms so I fell next to him. As the bullets got close, I threw up my arms. A force field shot over us in a dome shape. I winced when the bullets hit the shield. After they passed, I dropped it and pulled him to his feet.

"We have to move!"

"Don't worry, I'm almost there!"

I jumped, "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?"

He smirked, "Girls are always on my mind." His smirk dropped into a serious expression. "But they're not usually talking." The planes slammed into each other. I raised my eyebrows and a girl landed in front of us. 

"Well, J'onn, the costume looks familiar," I drawled, looking the martian up and down.

Kid Flash added, "But I'm not sure the new bod screams 'Manhunter."

The girl clasped her hands and gasped, "You know my uncle J'onn?" Before we could answer, she hit her head and said, "Hello, Megan, of course you do. You're Kid Flash. Wally. And you're Phantom."

"Wait, wait, wait. Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?"

I looked at the ginger with amusement clear in my tone, "Your name is really Wally?" 'Wally', hung his head and sighed.

The girl grinned, "It's ok. We're teammates. Friends. I made you cookies."

I turned to the runner, and inquired, "You know her?"

"I swear, beautiful, never seen her before in my life," he stated, holding his hands up in defense. "At least--"

She huffed, "You both lost your memories, too." Looking behind her, she ordered, "Come on. I'll fill you in as we go. Robin, Artemis, and Superboy need our help."

"Of course. Robin, Arte-who, and super what now?"

~~~~~  
It was dark soon enough. We hadn't wandered across the super beast again. Thankfully. I don't think the three of us would be strong enough to handle him. I walked silently, arms folded in front of me. I was still trying to wrap my mind around everything M'gann had told us. It seemed like it could be true. But how come I didn't remember anything? I guess that's why Kid Flash felt so familiar earlier. We're friends.

My arms dropped and eyes zoned in on a cloud of smoke. A smile played at my lips. I knew who that was. Vanishing from sight, I ran ahead, only for the speedster to pass me a few seconds later. I threw up a force field to protect Robin from the gunfire while Kid Flash collected the guns. An arrow whizzed past me and took out a man sneaking up on Robin. I looked over my shoulder to see a girl in green holding a bow. That must be Artemis. Huh. She reminds me of Green Arrow. Where's Speedy?

"K. F.!", Robin cheered. "Man, it's good to see a familiar face." The two hugged. I stopped near them and dropped the power concealing me, smiling at Dick. He grinned back and hugged me too.

"Hey, Rob. Memory loss?", I questioned. 

He nodded, "6 months. Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes." All the men were securely tied and we stood in a circle. Robin, Kid, me, Artemis, and M'gann. 

"So we're a team?" Robin frowned at M'gann, who just finished telling him and the new girl what she told us earlier.

She answered, "The 4 of us and Superboy."

Robin held up a torn piece of fabric, saying, "Then this must be his."

The girl snatched it from him and cheered, "Yes! Did you see him?"

My eyes turned to Wally, "I think we did."

He folded his arms, and grunted, "Feral boy? Some teammate. He attacked us." I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the martian.

"He didn't know who we were," I reassured. "I don't know who we are".

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him!", he deducted. 

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Wally hit his chest and his suit went to the colors I see on TV. Yellow, and red. I raised one eyebrow, before looking down at my suit. When I pressed the 'P', it went from the dark greys and blacks, to the usual white and blue. I pressed it again, and it went back to dark colors. Robin and the Archer girl tried, but nothing happened to them. "Whoa. This is so cool!"

"We look ridiculous," Artemis groaned. After a pause, she looked at Wally, who was going back and forth between the colored suits. "Quit touching yourself!" He pressed it one more time. Artemis scoffed and yelled, "We need our memories back." The desert around me faded into a weird scene. It was like a cave, a purple cave. There were little places in the cave, like shattered glass, that displayed events concerning us. I don't remember most of it. A memory here or there would pop up though. 

'I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far,' M'gann told us. 'But I need your help. Together, Our broken memories can form a whole, If you open your minds to mine.'

I folded my arms, and Artemis asked what I was thinking, "You want to paw through our private thoughts?"

'I-I have no wish to intrude, but--'

"--we need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us," Robin concluded. "Got it. Go."

Wally smiled, and boasted, "My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

Robin scoffed, "Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

Artemis sighed, "The last 6 months only, and only what you need!" 

I frowned, "I don't know. That seems a little- uh, wonky." A hand enveloped mine. I looked down and then up to the connecting arm. Wally smiled at me in assurance. I inhaled, and held my breath for a moment. When I let it out, I said, "Fine."

-The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, And not a member of the League's U. N. Charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Kourak on Bialya's border,-

\- All clear. -

-The bialyans control the site.-

-Set up here.-

-We'll be up and running in no time.-

-Jackpot! The site's lousy with zeta beam radiation.-

-Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent.-

-I'll check it out in camouflage mode.-

-Good idea. Go.-

-Careful.'

-And maintain telepathic contact.-

-I will, Aqualad.-

We all came to =, surround by sand once again, and shouted, "Aqualad!"

"Where is he? What happened next", Robin questioned. 

M'gann stated, "I don't know! That's the last thing I--we remember."

I told them, Since we landed 24 hours ago, if Kaldur'ahm has been wandering the desert that long-- that's not good for a guy with gills." Robin started typing at the holo-computer on his wrist.

"Now that I know to look for him He's close!", he said. "But he's not moving."

I scowled, "Well then we'd better hurry."Robin, Artemis, and M'gann began to run in the direction Robin led them. I looked down at my hand, still closed in Wally's, then up at him again. He smiled at me. My face started to warm up and I flashed a small smile back. The space between us seemed to get smaller. I blinked and quickly pulled away from him, eyes wide. "Uh, we'd better catch up with them. Save Kaldur, y'know?" I sprinted after the rest of the group. What I didn;t know, is I left a disappointed Wally staring after me.

~~~~~

When we finally found the atlantean, he was out cold. I crouched across from M'gann, who was to his left and holding him slightly off the ground. My face was etched with worry.

She sighed, setting him back down, "I can't restore his memories in this condition."

"He needs immediate rehydration," I hummed, standing up but keeping an eye on him. "Call the bioship."

She shook her head, "It's out of range, but you can get him there fast." We all looked over at Wally.

Wally blinked and shook his head, pointing at me, "He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her."

"Hey!", I whined.

Robin ignored me and asked, "Why not just levitate him back?"

M'gann told him, "I can't. I have to find Superboy. 6 months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories-- just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

Wally pointed out, "Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now." She winced, grabbing her head. 

"No! Superboy's in pain! We can't wait!" The martian shot off into the sky.

Robin called after her, "We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" She was already out of range, and probably couldn't even hear the echo of his voice. I sighed and looked down at Aqualad. Time to think of a way to get him to the ship.

~~~~~

Artemis and I were dragging Kaldur behind the group on a makeshift stretcher. Stupid boys. leaving the dirty work to us girls. Hey, at least we know who the real MVP's are tonight. An engine noise caught my attention. Apparently, Robin's too.

"Quick," he whispered. "Over here!" I pulled Kaldur with Artemis's help, into the cover of a rock. Whoever was driving, shouldn't be able to see us here. I set the stretcher down and peeked over the rock with Robin. He began muttering in Atlantean. 

Artemis placed her hand on his forehead, murmuring, "Shh, Kaldur. Quiet for now." Robin and I spotted soldiers marching past. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him behind the cover more, in case they looked this way.

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad koed like this," Robin said.

Kid added, "It's not just him. I'm way out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis agreed. Great. We had an unconscious Atlantean, a speedster who can't run, an Archer with limited supply, a missing Robin, and- wait, where'd Robin go?! 

I groaned softly, "I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing." We silently waited for something to happen. Maybe the soldiers would just pass by. A moment later, Robin appeared again. I hissed, "Rob, where were you?"

He smirked, "Breaking radio silence." Not long after he shut his mouth, electronic recordings of his laugh echoed off the soldiers. I bit back my own laugh at his choice. "That's our cue. Move!" I picked up one side of the stretcher, Artemis grabbing the other, and we ran past all the dust and smoke now covering the area.

~~~~~

I was making sure Aqualad was okay from beside Artemis, when something interrupted my train of thought. Uh, quite literally.

'Hey guys! I've got Superboy. He's back to normal, and we're on our way!', M'gann cheered. 

With a gasp, Aqualad shot up and yelled, "Who are you, and how did you get inside my head?"

'Hello, Megan. Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something.'

Wally groaned, "Aw, man. Me, too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!" 

'Don't worry.' I could imagine M'gann smiling during the pause she took. 'Got the souvenir thing covered.

~~~~~  
Back at the cave, we had our debrief with Batman. Once that was done, he dismissed us. I walked silently alongside Wally. The rest of the team went their separate ways. He decided to zeta beam to Central City with me. I didn't let him know about the actual beam in my manor, so we took the nearest one outside of my house. I had my hands clasped behind me. It wasn't an awkward silence, I guess. We didn't need to talk. When we were at my door, I stopped. I turned to Wally with a smile.

"Thanks for, you know, saving me a few times back there," I hummed.

He grinned back at me, "Any time beautiful." I laughed lightly, looking down at my feet. Inhaling, I decided it was time to face a fear. Being open about my emotions. It's a scary thing. I looked up into his emerald eyes, and felt all my tiredness and stress wash away. I felt calm. Leaning forward, I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Have a good night, Wally." Flashing another smile, I stepped into the manor and shut to door. Today, was a good day.

Well, minus the whole Bialia, guns shooting at us, almost losing our memories for good ordeal.

It was a good day.


	8. Homefront

All I wanted on my first day of school, was to leave. And when i finally did, I raced to get to the team. I mean, why wouldn't I? They were my friends! We were a crazy band of teenage heroes. Buuut... I walked through the zeta tube and my smile got wiped away.

"What in the-" Fire streamed out at me. I squealed, ducking for cover. My body disappeared and I sprinted for the kitchen. I hid behind the counter, and peered over as a robot strolled by. Thank goodness I had invisibility. With a frown, I slowly and cautiously followed the male robot. Recognized Robin. B-0-1. Recognized Artemis. B-0-7. Uh oh. I sprinted away from the male robot and towards the tubes.

"Get down!", I heard Robin shout. My pace only quickened. When I made it into the room, it was clouded with smoke. Robin and Artemis fired whatever weapons they had. I threw up a shield and ran until I was behind them. Just as I reappeared to the world, a stream of fire raced for my head. I screamed and ducked. 

Artemis recovered first, firing an arrow at the two bots, and yelled, "Who are we fighting?"

"I don't know," I responded. "I've been hiding since I got here!"

Robin threw some bird-a-rangs and interrupted, "Either way, we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit." I followed Robin, Artemis on my heels. We paused, and eyes the tidal wave of water flooding our escape. "Or not." All three of us began to run away, but the water caught up. I shoved us into a wall. As soon as the levels subsided, I groaned and stood on wobbling legs. We made a run for another room. I felt the heat behind us from an unrelenting parade of fire balls. I ducking into the workout room with the others. We ran through the room, with Robin shouting into his comm, "Robin to team. Come in. Aqualad!" The door blasted open behind us. I barely had time to throw up a shield to prevent any burns. It was gone as quickly as it came and we all got up once more.

"Robin to Batcave. Override RG4. Cave calling Justice League. H-O-J-slash-watch tower. B-0-1. Priority ray." I followed their lead once we hit the shower room. To fend off the fire, we turned all the faucets on. "Com is down. Locked. At least the water's helping." A groaning sound reached our ears. It was like someone put three tons on the metal. "Or not." The showerheads busted off and flooded the room. Rob put an explosive on the wall. As soon as it went off, water started leaving the room but tugged us along with it. I coughed but continued to follow my younger comrade and the archer. In the kitchen, Robin stated the obvious. "We need to get lost."

I huffed, and looked around, until Artemis yelled, "The air vent!"

Robin nodded, "Good. Go!" I helped Artemis remove the grate and get going. I started to go up after her, until I noticed Robin wasn't behind me.

"What are you-?", I began.

"Downloading Cave blueprints," he cut me off. "Could come in--" All of us froze at the sound of the bots stomping down the halls. "Go! Go!", he whisper-yelled. I rushed into the vent and crawled as best I could in the limited space. "Go left." Behind us, I felt the warmth of more flames. Looking back, I noticed Rob had just made it out of the way before they came. "Too close. Take the first right." I looked back ahead, being guided by Artemis and the light Robins holocomputer gave off. "There should be a vent cover right in front of you." She removed the cover and dropped down. Next was me, followed by Dick. He looked at the map and then ran, saying, "This way." The flaming robot falling onto the platform caught our attention.

"Seriously!?", I exclaimed in a whisper. "How are we going to lose them?" I looked back to see Artemis and Robin already moving for cover. I threw myself over the railing like they had done, dropping slightly louder than they did. I waited for their guidance, but that's not exactly what I got...

"That's not good." We ran from the bad mojo the machines gave off, making it to a safer spot while seemingly everything broke behind us. Fire missed us some more, causing my body to began to overheat. I don't know how much more of this I could take. Robin looked and me. He began typing fast. My eyes wandered to Artemis, who was pulling up a grate. We both jumped in. "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere."

"You mean this one?" We crawled a few feet. I heard an explosion go off over head and made a mental note to praise ROb later.

"Hold on." I turned and watched him do all his techie-Batman protege stuff. I was never good at hacking. Though, fighting alongside other heroes, I was pretty good at. Dick went on to explain, "Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."

With more agitation, Artemis cried out, "And I ask again, who is the enemy?"

Rob looked up for a second before typing some more, "Let's find out. Downloading cave security footage." I waited, shifting so that I was sitting on one side of Dick so I could see the screen. Artemis sat on the other side of him. "There." He clicked play and I blinked a few times. Nothing was wrong. Well, until all the camera's cut out do to fire or water. 

"What happened?", Artemis questioned, ignoring the words that left Wally's mouth before it cut out. Not just Wally's Kaldor's. What did he mean? 

Rob pulled up different angles, "Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle." We watched every camera cut out. "That's it. All four are dead." When he notice our shocked expressions, he corrected, "The cameras. I meant the cameras! I'm sure the others are ok. Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar."

Artemis leaned her head back, assuring herself more than us, "Yeah, they're fine. They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything."

"Besides," I began. "If we've held out this long, they should have too. They're good heroes. A little water couldn't take all of them down." She smiled at me in thanks for trying to keep her hopes up. When Robin began moving, we followed him. He dropped into the library. I followed suit, and looked around. What could help us here? "There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases."

"Seriously?", I scoffed, placing a hand on my hip while watching Dick pull out book after book.

Artemis joined in, "Cliche much?"

Robin chuckled, telling us, 'You should see the Batcave." One metallic footstep made all of us freeze and pull out what weapons we had. In my case, made me vanish, throwing my hands up to prepare a force field. RObin and Artemis hid behind a shelf but I stayed out. I mean, the enemy couldn't see me anyways. I needed a clear look at their faces.

"Artemis, Phantom, Robin." My eyes widened when it came into view. It looked like RT, but- different! 

I heard Artemis say, "It's Red Tornado!" She lowered her bow and swung out from the spot. Time seemed to slow as shock spread across her face and Robin tackled her to safety.

"Yes, on the Red, no, on the Tornado!" While Artemis fired arrows, I invisibly helped Dick search for the book. 

"Who? What are they?" I heard bookshelves begin toppling. My hands flew across books faster, hoping for the right one. TO my right, a shelve lowered, revealing the passage. Rob found the book! He signalled it was time to go. Both of us ran in, with Artemis jumping in as the ending of our group. I didn't look over my shoulder while I was sprinting, but heard the books from that last case. "Did you know Tornado had siblings?!", Artemis screeched.

In a tone I usually don't hear from Dick, he answered, "No."

"Great," I said. "Then we don't know their weaknesses. We ran until an intersection came up. Dick looked around, deciding on the hall to the right. Artemis grabbed our arms, pulling both of us to a stop.

"So now what? Red Tornado is one of the power houses of the League!", she pointed out. "How are we supposed to take down two of him?"

Dick grinned, "They do seem pretty user unfriendly."

I slapped his arm and Artemis scolded, "Don't joke. They-"

"Attention, Robin. Attention, Artemis. Attention, Phantom. You have exactly ten minutes or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." We all looked up at the ceiling before at each other. My eyes held as much worry and fear as theirs. Robin began running again. Artemis followed quickly. I looked at them hesitantly, then decided to follow. "Eight minutes."

Robin glanced at us, saying, "We can access the hangar from here." Behind us, a noise made all three of us stop. We watched until water came around the corner. "Or not."

Artemis screamed, "Will you please stop saying that?"

At the same time, I complained, "You're not helping, Rob!" The water crashed onto us, making our running become floating. I held my breath for as long as I could, until Robin handed me a rebreather. I sucked in air and passed it onto Artemis. She had just put it in her mouth and begun swimming when the male androids hand closed around her leg. My eyes widened and I took her arm, trying to pull her free. Man, did that bot have an iron grip! Robin swam past us and stabbed one of Artemis's arrows into the androids eye. He released her and I pulled her as far from him as I could. Robin shot his grappling hook and grabbed us, pulling us along. At the end of the line, we surfaced for air. I gasped in much need oxygen

"Look out!" My eyes widened and my head shot up to see fire headed for us. While RObin and Artemis moved out of the way, I didn't react fast enough. I crossed my arms in front of my face and surrounded myself in a force field. The fire hit it and pushed me onto the floor, surrounded by water. I let the field down and kicked until I reappeared by Artemis and the boy wonder on a set of stairs.

She told our group, "I'm almost out of arrows."

I nodded, "I don't have much energy left either." Robin observed the area for a bit.

"Distract her, now." Artemis fired an arrow and Dick threw two bird-a-rangs. I stood helplessly. God, did I feel useless right now. Artemis and Dick dove for the water, without warning me. I threw up a shield in time to not be effected by the water nor the fire. It died down and I dropped the shield, only for a robotic hand to close around my throat. I kicked at his chest, pushing my body as far from him as I could. He dropped me, my vision dancing, and I vanished. I swam towards Wally and Superboy. When I surfaced, I stayed hidden.

"Anna?", Wally whispered. I lightly splashed him with water as a hello. His face lit up. "Can you get us out of here?"

Just as quiet, I asked, "How?" Water covered my head and pulled me below surface. I struggled to get free of the waters grasp. That's kinda hard to do when it's what surrounds you. I saw the male bot coming towards me. When he was close enough, I lashed out at him. First a fist that missed, then a kick that he caught. He threw me up out fo the water. I let out a startled yell as I came back down, surrounding myself in a force field. He put pressure on the field, making it harder for me to keep up. Then, things just went black.

~~~~~

"What of Robin? Phantom?" I slowly peeled open my eyes with a groan, and sat up to hold my head. 

Artemis called to our team, "He-He's breathing, too. And Phantom's awake!"

Coughing up water, Robin praised, "Way to get trot. Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out, though." I was sitting beside the group, feeling too tired to stand. Much like M'gann. She was leaning on Kaldur. 

Superboy reached his still stuck hand to her, muttering, "M'gann."

Said Martian weakly smiled and assured the clone, "I'll be fine."

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?!", caught my attention. I turned to watch Artemis medle with a laser cutter, while Wally and Connor sat impatiently.

She scoffed, saying, "It's not working, genius. EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time." I jumped to my feet, swaying a bit, and turned to RT. "What has occurred?" I looked back at the group, all of us sharing looks.

Robin stepped up, and explained, "Had a little visit from your family."

"Your extremely nasty family," Artemis added, going back to the laser cutter. 

Red Tornado stopped beside the two bots, and told us, "I was not aware I had relations." I sat back down, closing my eyes and wishing for Louis's cookies.

"Where have you been?"

"Monitor duty on the watch tower," he said. "When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here." A laser shot from the cutter. My eyes went wide, adjusting to the sudden brightness of opening my eyes so fast, and I looked over at the bots.

"The pulse wore off!", a couple of us shouted. Suddenly, RT got up and created tornadoes, sucking the air from the room. I gasped, dropping into a laying position, and clawed at my throat. 

"Can't- Breathe!", I heard someone say. I couldn't pinpoint who. I was busy trying to get air myself. 

~~~~~  
I stood beside Robin and Batman, as my young friend was filling in his mentor. My hand rubbed my red throat. I dropped it and looked around at my team. Most of us were awake. As soon as our last teammate was up, she was questioned.

"What happened here?"

Agitated, she shouted, "What happened? The Reds happened. Tornado and his- Wait," As soon as she realised they were gone, she stiffened. "Where are they?"

I lowered my head, rubbing one arm, and told her, "Gone."

Rob added, "All three of them. Gone."


	9. Alpha Males

"Thanks, but no, thanks," Wally said heatedly, referring to the snacks Green Arrow was setting in front of us. I sat at the table, reviewing what everyone said had happened. I can't believe we're expected to just sit here until the big leaguers take care of things. 

Wally pulled his head off the table as Robin told Green Arrow, "Yeah. What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly!" Green Arrow made no other comment, but reached for the pretzels. "Leave the bowl." I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at the table. Artemis was to my right, Wally to my left. We all sat in our suits, waiting for the adults to take action.

Wally's munching was the only noise until Superboy yelled, "You knew?!" I stood up abruptly and eyed the clone who grabbed our leader and held him. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

The team abandoned the table to walk closer, and M'gann questioned, "Connor, what are you doing?"

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" My already narrowed eyes became slits. He knew? 

"You knew?", Robin asked in disbelief.

Not even a second later, Wally added, "But didn't tell us?"

"I sought to protect the team," Kaldur reasoned. "From-" 

"-Protect us from what," Artemis stepped up to challenge him. "Knowledge that might have saved our lives?" I folded my arms, giving an angry frown when Aqualad's eyes searched mine for help. 

Superboy looked at M'gann, still having his death grip on Kaldur, "You almost died!"

"Enough." We all froze, our eyes looking to Batman. "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." I dropped my arms to my side, gawking. We needed- what, babysitters? Greta. 

The Captain grinned, "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

Connor turned back to Aqualad and growled, "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility."

I stepped past Rob and Artemis, exclaiming, "Come on! He lived here! He was part of this team in a way. Why can't we help?"

Bruce glared at me, daring me to say more, "You will leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team." A newspaper popped up on the holo screens and everyone in the room turned to it. My jaw clenched as I read over this. Is he serious? We're taking the soft cases now?

"Batman, please!", Robin groaned, taking a few strides closer to his mentor. "Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

"I never joke about the mission." Robin slouched over a bit, coming back to the group. Wally placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." I inhaled silently but sharply, and reread the article. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

I scoffed, storming towards the bioship, hearing Wally mutter, "Your team." I took my seat and watched the straps slide over me to secure my spot. I glanced up as the others came in. Before Kid, Rob, or Aqualad, was our babysitter.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," I leaned forward in my chair, frowning. Artemis looked back at Cap. "You're babysitting the mission too?" He nodded enthusiastically. I slumped down in my chair, grumbling under my breath. I shared an understanding look with Artemis.

~~~~~

Robin and Kid Flash were the first out of the bioship. They jumped the last bit of distance between the ship and ground. Though, when it was finally landed, the rest of us unloaded. I silently scanned the foliage to make sure there was no one or nothing near us. 

"All clear." I nodded at Robin after he announced that. We all grouped up in the clearing.

Aqualad turned to the team, and ordered, "Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters." His suit was in stealth, and M'ganns soon followed. I hit the 'P' on my chest, and I was in my stealth tech as well, standing between Wally and M'gann.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters." I rolled my eyes. Men. They're egos are too precious.

"It's recon," Rob deadpanned. "We know what to do."

As if scolding children, Kaldur called out, "Kid, Robin."

Robin turned around angrily, and said, "The 3 of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us. Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Those two disappeared into the tree's. Sure, Iw as mad about the secrets. But come on, he's still our leader guys. 

"Come on. I'll keep you safe." M'gann tore her arm from his grasp and crossed them over our chest. Whatever she was saying, was mental. I couldn't hear her. It was a one sided conversation to us. "I- I just want to protect you."

Artemis came up and glared at Supey, "Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health." Her and M'gann turned to me. "You coming Phantom."

"Yeah," I nodded, slowly following after them. i glanced over my shoulder, locking eyes with Aqualad, before shaking my head and jogging to catch up with the girls. We walked for a while, silent the entire time. My eyes kept flickering to our surroundings. You know when you feel like every move you make is being criticized? Yeah? Well, that's how I felt then. I thought someone was watching, but couldn't figure out where they were. Then, my eyes snapped to the river. There was a shadow swimming through it. "Uh, Arty, M'gann?" My friends looked back at me. "Do you think-" All of a sudden, the shadow lept from it's spot and towards me.

I let out a yell, throwing my hands up to put up a force field. It kept the alligator from me, but the force of the animal still knocked me over. M'gann tried to come to my aid, but both girls were occupied as well. I heard Artemis scream and turned my green eyes her way. I barely caught sight of her when her alligator pulled her into the river. Groaning, I blasted the field outwards, knocking my alligator away. I dove into the river at the same time M'gann did. She looked over and nodded to me. I grabbed Artemis's hand and pulled her free, just before M'gann blasted the gator away, and the water around us so we could suck in oxygen.

"Ok," Artemis panted. "Nearly drowning two nights in a row is way less fun than it sounds."

'Aqualad, can you hear me?' I wrung my hair out, standing beside Artemis near the river, M'gann floating not too far off.

'Yes, Miss Martian,' our leader confirmed. 'Report.'

She looked over at us, saying, 'Artemis, Phantom, and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars like those used on convicts at Belrad prison.' There was a pause on the link. Aqualad was probably thinking.

Then, he ordered, 'Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link-up with the entire team, now.'

'Link established.'

Artemis glanced up from her gear as she rid it of water, asking, 'Should you really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?'

'Listen, please.'

'Oh, good,' I heard Kid's sarcastic remark. 'Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that.'

'Oh hush, you big baby,' I huffed, standing up and stretching uncomfortably in my wet suit. That would be a good investment. Waterproof suits. Or at least, water resistance.

'Hey, Kaldur,' Robin greeted with a hint of anger laced in his tone. 'K. F. and I were attacked by giant vultures. Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves.'

Artemis stood, putting her gear back on, and saying, 'If he did, he wouldn't tell you.'

M'gann asked, 'Superboy, are you online or just pouting?' 

'Busy. Call back later.'

'What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us,' Kid complained.

Robin agreed, 'He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant.'

I scoffed, pulling off my mask, and looking at Artemis, 'How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?'

M'gann folded her arms, meeting our stare, 'Or if Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?'

'Trust is a two-way street,' Artemis hummed, standing from the rock she previously occupied. 'And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them. Not that we'd do that.'

M'gann and I synchronized, 'Never.'

'Enough,' Aqualad demanded. My green eyes widened and I looked to M'gann with one brow raised. 'Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him.'

'Hmph. Under your leadership? I don't think--'

Aqualad cut Wally off, 'This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that team, I am in command here.' I nodded and placed my hands on my hips.

'What do you need us to do?', I asked.

~~~~~

'I'll fly over.' I spared a glance at the martian in camouflage mode. Then, my attention turned elsewhere when Artemis loaded her bow. I vanished to their field of vision, slowly creeping closer. I was the closest, being the only one that can go fully unnoticed. 

'Negatory. The field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound,' Wally explained. 'Pylons are insulated, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap.'

Artemis stated, 'I see a target.'

'Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you.' I nodded, though Aqualad couldn't see it. It was more of a habit, than anything. I crouched at the foot of the hill, eyeing Aqualad. he pressed his hands to the field, electrifying it. While all we could see was the electricity, KF could see the field with his goggles. 

'Now!', the speedster instructed. An arrow flew past me, past Aqualad, and hit a button on the other side. The field was down. We all rushed in, ready to get Captain Marvel back. I reappeared to my team. A monkey cry made me whip around, hands thrown up to protect myself. Red lights began flashing atop the building.

"That can't be good," I commented. Monkeys flooded off the rooftop and to us. We each fought our own small group. I focused on keeping them off of me, and trying not to be overwhelmed.

"Remove their collars!", Aqualad said.

It was followed by Robin grunting, "Sounds easy when he says it." I inhaled deeply, catching the next monkey to lunge at me. My hand wrapped around its collar and I tore it off. The monkey calmed down. As it scurried off, more jumped at me. After we got rid of the monkeys, I turned to Aqualad for instructions. He nodded towards M'gann, just as she threw an ape through a wall. I ran to the hole, gathering with my team. We stepped in and Wally gasped.

"It's the brain!"

Artemis, rolled her eyes, "Uh, I can see it's a brain."

I sighed, explaining, "Not a brain, the brain."

It chuckled, "In the flesh, so to speak." The machine holding the brain turned to the gorilla. "Mallah." I raised an eyebrow, but gasped when numbness spread across my body. We all fell to the ground.

'Miss Martian, Superboy, now.' Miss Martian used her telekenisis to grab the control and release us from the numbness. I propped myself up on my elbows, eyeing the hand stuck out for me. My eyes traced up to it's face. Wally. i smiled and accepted his hand. He pulled me to my feet and we faced the wall when Superboy crashed through it with a wolf that took on 'Mallah.' The team took turns keeping the gorilla occupied. I ran up behind him as he fired a gun at Connor, and surrounded my fist in a force field, allowing it to ram into his back. He stumbled forward and I flipped out of the way so Rob could toss bird-a-rangs. We ended up surrounding Mallah and the Brain. 

"Try it. I hate monkeys." I smiled at Supey's comment.

"No, Mallah," the Brain said. The gorilla stood down, facing the Brain. It's machine began shifting. "This will not be our Waterloo. Au revoir, mes amis." My eyes widened.

An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to the ground at the same time I heard Wally shout, "Get down!" Seconds later, we were surrounded in darkness. When the lights came back, our opponents were gone. "Wait, that big weapon thing was a light switch?"

~~~~~

"What are you grinning about?" I looked to my left, where Artemis was crossing her arms and studying Wally. i walked up with a slight smile and took a spot next to her.

"One word," he hummed. "Souvenir."

She mocked, "Two words, Gorilla lice." I laughed as she walked away.

"Huh? Oh, man!" He tore the hat off and looked at it with a frown. "Uhh." I giggled some more and motoned for him to follow me. We stopped once we joined the rest of the team.

I heard Captain Marvel say, "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny."

"Can I keep him?"

Wally and I turned to Superboy, Wally laughing, "Ha! First the sphere, now this beast? Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays."

M'gann sighed with a grin, "Maybe because he's such a stray himself. Aren't you?" They shared words quietly and Wally and I stood with the wolf. I crouched down and rubbed his head. He made a low growling noise. Cute.

"Well, he's gonna need a name. How's about Krypto?", Wally suggested.

"Pass," Connor cringed.

M'gann looked over at Wally, raising a brow, "Besides, isn't that taken?"

"Hey, there are a lot of repeat names," I giggled, rubbing the wolf one more time before I stood up, stretching my legs.

"Look, I need to know," Robin stated. We all gathered around, knowing exactly what he wanted to know. It was the same thing the rest of us were wondering about. "Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

Aqualad sighed, looking at the grass, "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"What?", Wally exclaimed. "You can't trust him!"

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information. And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded."

Robin nodded, "But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes. As leader, I did," Aqualad said. "In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor."

Robin smirked, "Hate to say it, but makes sense."

Aqualad looked up at all of us, offering, "I am still prepared to step down."

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" I rose my hand quickly, not bothering to hid the childish smile that appeared. "Guess it's unanimous."

Captain smiled, turning and telling us, "See you tomorrow."

Aqualad inquired, "You're not coming back with us?"

"Nope, gotta fly." Before anyone said anything else, Captain Marvel took to the skies. It wasn't long until his figure was out of sight. I turned to Wally when we began boarding the bioship. 

He looked at Connor, "So, what are you gonna call him?"

"What's wrong with wolf?"

"Generic, but acceptable."

I giggled, tapping the wolf's head, and saying, "Wolf is better than Krypto."


	10. Revelation

"You know they're a couple, right?", I heard from Robin as I joined the boys after their spar. I felt a little... awkward? Out of place? Waiting with Zatara and Captain Marvel. 

Laughing, I nodded in agreement when Aqualad said, "I believe I knew before they did."

"They don't exactly hide it too well," I added on. Behind us, footsteps made us turn. Wally and Artemis.

"Do we tell them? "

"It's not our place," Aqualad told Rob. 

Wally and Artemis stopped by our group, Wally questioning, "So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why's he still here?" He pointed to the Cap. I rolled my eyes, a smile etched onto my face, and eye the adults. "And why's he eating my snacks?" Recognize Batman.

"Computer, national news," Batman called out. A video came up, with plants attacking civilians. I frowned, seeing one in Metropolis. I hope my brother is okay. 

"The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve." I saw buildings being crushed and Superman flying people from rooftops to safety. "And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."

Dick eagerly asked, "Should we get out there?"

"No." My shorter friend seemed to sag a bit. I nudged him but kept my eyes trained on Batman. "The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here." As a picture of Sportsmaster came up, he went on, "According to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' blockbuster formula to Kobra."

Wally stepped ahead of the group and added, "Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom. Which the brain used to create his animal army."

"And upgrade wolf." I glanced back to see Supey petting the giant wolf. 

"The brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at the Belle Rev penitentiar." 

Folding her arms, Artemis inquired, "Batman, is it possible that plant thing's on Kobra venom, too?"

The Dark Knight remained stoic and explained, "I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant."

Aqualad sighed, "These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly." My green eyes shifted to Robin, whom was barely in front of me and to my right, typing away at a keyboard. "It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

Robin scoffed, "You got that right. Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, Star City, Taipei-" All of a sudden, the screens turned to static. 

"Dude," Wally said, facing our shortest teammate. 

"It's not me," Dick said. "Someone's cutting in the satellite signal. All satellite signals."The static cleared up to show a face I wasn't too keen on seeing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement From the Injustice League. Ha ha ha!" The camera spun around to focus on a group of other faces I didn't particularly care for.

Count Vertigo, clearly a leader of sorts, spoke up, "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your government's wait-"

The camera flipped back to the Joker, who cackled, "The more we get to have our jollies. Ha ha ha!" The feed cut out again. My eyes blinked after that. Well, what a coincidence. 

"Roger that, Aquaman." Batman dropped his hand from his comm and looked back over to our group. "The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

"Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan," Robin listed off. "7 heavy hitters. Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced."

"There's your secret society," Wally said. 

I shook my head, "Not so secret anymore."

Aqualad caught our attention, shifting his weight and suggesting, "Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer."

"Yeah. That was their mistake," Wally exclaimed. "Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt."

Batman shut him down, "The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team."

"Oh, man!", Wally whined.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

Zatara stepped up, gasping, "You realize what you're really asking them to do."

Batman assured, "They're ready."

"Ready?" Wally looked between RObin, Batman, Zatara, and I. "Ready for what?" Artemis hit him and he rubbed his arm, glaring at her. "Will you cut that-"

"Hello, Wally," she mocked.

I threw an arm over Artemis's shoulder, grinning, "If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

He frowned, looking back at the screen, "I don't know. I guess we'll- Ohh."

Zatara brushed off their conversation, "Well, Batman, I trust you're correct."

Batman nodded slightly, saying, "I trust you can locate the enemy."

"Indeed. Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled," he informed. He looked back to our group, eyes honing in on the boy wonder himself. "Robin, if you will provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity." Robin pulled up the holomap with just a few clicks on the keyboard. Zatara turned to it, and said a spell. i never understood magic. It was... Weird. Too hard to wrap my head around. When he was done, the map stopped spinning and a red dot began to beep. "There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana bayou," Robin told us. 

Aqualad nodded in a authoritative way, saying, "We are on our way." We all spun on our heels and raced for our suits. I found my in the bedroom assigned for when I stay at the cave. It was quick to change into, and then I was running to the bioship. I stepped in, and took my seat, only two of my teammates behind me, and we took off. 

~~~~~  
For most of the flight, we were quiet. I kept my eyes hardened and gazing out of the window. I was prepping myself. I mean, these are the bad of the bad. What chance did us kids have if the adults couldn't keep them locked up? Then again, the adults aren't like us. We're determined to prove ourslves as their equals. i hope thats enough to keep us going during the upcoming fight.

"What's in the duffel?"

I looked at Wally, then at Aqualad whom had the duffle under him, "Plan 'B.'" It was quiet a bit more. My body straightened up when M'gann groaned. 

"You all right?", Superboy asked her. 

She held her head, and told him, "Dizzy."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Martians get airsick?"

"She does look a bit greener than usual," Wally joked. 

"Not me, her." Everyone turned to Artemis.

Artemis threw up her hands, assuring, "I feel fine." Then, eyes turned to me.

"I'm peachy."

M'gann sighed, lowering her hand a bit, and telling them, "Not them, the bioship. She's trying to shield us, but-" We al yelled out as the ride got bumpy. Great. We soon landed in the water, becoming a skipping stone. When the ship finally stopped moving, I stood up.

"Well, i'm dizzy now," I huffed, looking at Wally. He grinned a bit, but it was cut short when the roof of th ship was torn off.

M'gann groaned louder this time, dropping to the floor, and yelling, "He's hurting her!" Superboy growled, jumping up and hitting Black Atom away from the hole he made. Vines pulled the ship lower into the swamp. Water began to flood the ship.

"Great!", I hissed low enough for noone to hear.

Though, Artemis was louder when she said, "No. No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row." Wally gave her a rebreather. "Wow. Uh, thanks." He then wadded through the water and to me. As he extended one to me, he put his rebreather in his mouth. I smiled briefly and followed suit. 

"M'gann, we need to get out," I heard Superboy say through all of the water pouring in and us rushing around. "Open a hatch."

She sluggishly hit her head, "Hello, M'gann. Of course." A hole appeared in the bottom of the ship, allowing more water in. 'Out. Everyone out.' We each dove under, Wally and I last, to swim through the hole and into the open swam. From their, we followed Aqualad to the bank. Once we climbed out, I took the rebreather from my mouth and squeezed my hair to rid it of water. "She's in shock. She'll need time to recover." I looked back to see the ship fully submerged now. Then, a pounding pain hit our heads. We all cried out, dropping into the grass.

Wally managed to look up, and growled, "Vertigo."

The snobbish villain corrected, "Count Vertigo to you, peasant."Superboy tried to tackle Vertigo, but Black Atom knocked him back. Aqualad stood up, acting fast, and used his water bearers to flood away Vertigo.

'Robin, Phantom, Miss Martian, disappear,' Aqualad commanded. I nodded and went invisible, M'gann camouflaged next to me. 'We will keep them busy. You three fulfill the mission objective.' Robin was hidden in the shadows soon after, and we all went in the same direction. I looked over my shoulder as their fight began. We kept walking, M'gann and I following Robin since he had the map.

Eventually, M'gann broke the silence, telling us, 'I lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-'

'Sorry, that's not the gig,' Robin stated. 'This is. The Injustice League central control system.' I pushed away some tree branches so I could see what Robin had led us to. It was a glass domed building with a vine sticking out of it. 'Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide.'

"Well, hello." I spun around, and Robin and M'gann were pulled up by vines. M'ganns camo disappeared, and she was plan to be seen. I was still invisible and unnoticed. Silently, I darted around the two villains, Poison Ivy and Ultra Humanite. "And good-bye." M'ganns eyes flashed green and the gun Ultra Humanite was holding, aimed lower, and freed them of the vines. They both took off. "Sorry, Boy Wonder. I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission." She raised up her arms and sent plants and weeds after him. Before she could do much damage, I came up behind her and jumped onto her back. She cried out and swiveled, toppling over. I back flipped away from her, throwing my hands up to get ready to fight her. "Great. We have the ghost here too." 

We managed to distract Ultra Humanite and Poison Ivy, because the rest of the team fell into the mud from the sky. i took Robin's hand, doing my best to conceal him too, and the three of us took off for the control system again. Once we got there, the three of us worked on covering it in bird-a-rangs. When we stepped back, it was lit up like a christmas tree. I smirked, and faced the villains after it exploded.

"Timber." My eyes jumped to Robin's and I held back a laugh. Ivy screamed and sent vines our way. M'gann stepped up and shredded them with her telekinesis. Then, a beam shot her from the sky. I quickly vanished and slid off the building. i landed in the mud, and raced for Vertigo. 

He grumbled, eyeing our handy work, and shouted, "Kill them. Kill them all!" Each villain went after one of my teammates. Robin and M'gann had to deal with the Joker and Atom, wolf with Ultra Humanite, and Black Atom went after Supey. I saw Artemis down due to Vertigo's ability. 

"Leave her alone!", I shouted, before getting close and then swinging a perfectly aimed right hook. He stumbled away and Wally sped up, helping Artemis to her feet. We continued to fight villain after villain, no end in sight.

Eventually, Wotan grew tired of this, "Enough!" He shot electricity down on us. When it hit me, I was in the middle of a punch aimed for Vertigo. I dropped down, the lightning on my back, and yelled. artemis and Wally weren't too far from me. Just after it stopped, I looked up as Wally yelled.

"No, Aqualad, don't!" Aqualad ignored the yell and set the Helmet of Fate on his head. My heart sank. Wally told me what happened last time, how he almost didn't get set free. What if this time, Aqualad doesn't? "Oh, dude."

Doctor Fate rose up, announcing, "Wotan, you are mine." They got locked in a fight. I vanished and rolled out of the way of the Joker and Rob, who was jumping away from swipes of the crazy coots knives. Through the fight, I noticed Wally having trouble because of his arm. I ducked away from my villain, running to him. I pulled him into the cover of a tree, appearing so he knew it was me, and snatching the cloth from his hand.

"Hey, that's my souvenir!", he said. 

I smiled, and tied it, "Hold still." I pulled away and we grinned at each other. I groaned and screamed when a heavy object hit me. More like a heavy animal. "Phantom!" Wolf got off me and sniffed at me to make sure I was okay. COvered in mud, I sat up and tapped his head to assure him I was good. He ran off to keep Ultra Humanite busy. 

"It's over." I came out of the cover of the tree's, still uncomfortable covered in soggy mud, and saw the Injustice League surrounded by our adults. I smiled a little, and saw Artemis run up to me. We've become good friends over the past few weeks on this team together. I smiled at her.

Wotan raised his hands, his colleagues following his lead, and told us, "There will be another day."

"Another day?", The Joker wheezed. "Another day!? There will be another day! Not for any of us. Ha ha ha!" His hands came up, and he moved his fingers. I forgot he was still wearing a control. Plants lifted from the swamp water, and red spores popped, sending green gas into the air.

Batman shouted, "Joker made spores. Don't breathe!" He lunged forward and knocked the Joker out, covering his mouth with his cape. I brought my muddy hands up to cover my mouth and nose, Artemis mimicking me from my left.

"Fear not, for Fate has intervened." Magic sucked all the gas up, and I slowly lowered my hands, looking around. While everyone looked beat, our team was completely dirty.

~~~~~  
"What were you thinking?!", Wally exclaimed, pacing, while Aqualad- uh, or Doctor Fate- Stood still. "How could you let him put on the helmet? Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever." Our entire team looked at the ground, sadness washing over us. Our leader was stuck under that helmet. Then, a light caused us to look up. There, stood Aqualad holding the helmet. "Nabu let you go?", Wally questioned, racing up to his friend.

Aqualad lowered his head, "He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful." Looking back up, the atlantean smiled. "He says hello."

Batman interrupted our conversation, stating, "We're done here. The super villain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance, it was satisfactory." I don't think my smile could have gotten any better. I looked over at Artemis, who was smiling too. Behind her, I locked eyes with Wally, who was just as happy as the rest of us. But my face heated up, and I was the first to break our gaze, looking back at Bruce.

~~~~~

"Louis! I'm home!", I called, stepping out of my bedroom. My butler cam around the corner, a tray of food in his hand. He stopped when he saw my appearance. I did shower at the cave to try and get as much mud off me as I could, but my suit needed a professional. I held it up to him, with a sheepish grin. He sighed, coming into my room and setting the tray on my desk. After he took the suit, he looked at me.

"Miss Boston, do clean up. Master Grayson has informed me that Master West and him will be stopping by soon." I huffed, running into my bathroom to fix my mud clumped hair. They could have warned me, or asked me, at the cave at least. Come on guys.


	11. Humanity

"Pineapple juice?" I ducked under one of Black Canary's punches and took a second to turn my green eyes to Captain Marvel, who held out a cup to Wally. I rolled my eyes, focusing on the fight. Wally's a speedster. From what i've heard, he should be all healed up by now. 

A loud slurp echoed in the training room, before Wally said, "Ahh. Just what the Doctor ordered."

"How's the arm doing, Wally?", Captain asked, bending over to eye the cast. I groaned after Canary flipped me, and I failed at my counter so I ended up on the floor. She helped me to my feet and we began again. 

Wally smirked, "Well, nothing wrong nachos can't cure."

"Nachos? Oh! I'll go get you some." The Cap flew off, and Wally put his good arm behind his head, leaning back and shutting is eyes. I huffed once my feet were swept from under me again. 

Black Canary held out a hand, and yelled, "Good work, everyone." The team all came to a stop, and I rubbed the back of my head after being pulled into an upright position. It sucked having Canary has my partner. Not that she was bad. It was because I was bad. She could kick my butt all day. "In fact, it's been a very productive week." I looked up to see her nod of approval and smiled brightly at her. 

"Yeah, for everyone except kid malingerer," Artemis taunted, motioning to the slacking speedster. Canary looked amused and the rest of us stared down Wally.

He stopped his slurping, and argued, "Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here."

Cocking my head, I folded my hands behind my head and knowingly asked, "Don't you have quickened healing?" Artemis snorted and threw an arm over my shoulder. Wally's face turned red, similar to his hair, and the rest of us looked back at Canary.

"I've really enjoyed being your," she shook her head and looked at us with a smile. "Uh, den mother this week." Recognized: Zatara, one, one. Access granted. Zatanna, Zatara. A-zero-3. Authorization: Zatara, one, one. I raised an eyebrow at the two newcomers. I knew Zatara was on the league. We've never said more than a few words to eachother or anything non-mission related, but I've seen his work on the news. Magic... Yay...

The dark haired male stepped up, telling the girl, "Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna."

M'gann flew up excitedly, waving, "Hi! I'm-"

"-Robin! Ahem. I mean, I'm Robin," Artemis and I shared a look. I noticed the glint she had in her brown ones. She was thinking the same thing as me. "Heh. She's M'gann, and that's Wally, Artemis, Anna, Kaldur, and Connor."

Aqualad nodded his head, saying, "Welcome to the Cave."

She looked a little shy, but replied, "Uh, Thanks."

Robin grinned, "So, uh, are you joining the team?" I'm calling it. They become a thing. I'll even bet on it. 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I looked from the two kiddies and to Zatara. He had a slight frown on his face, "This is strictly a visit. But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit." He looked at his daughter, who seemingly shrank under his stare. Guess she didn't like being judged. Can't blame her. 

'Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?', M'gann asked. I looked over at her with a softened gaze, about to answer.

Supey beat me by telling her, 'Not just Zatara. I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?'

Wally looked at Superboy with a 'duh' face and said, 'Because we like having him around.'

'You like having him around 'cause he waits on you hand and foot,' Artemis corrected. I nodded at him and his shoulders sagged. 

'And your point is?'

Aqualad sighed and folded his arms, 'It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor.'

'Yeah,' Robin laughed a bit sourly. 'At least he trusted us.'

'If you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him!', Superboy growled.

'He was a traitor,' I agreed, frowning and lowering my head a bit, only to lift it back up as Artemis dropped a hand on my shoulder. I'm glad we became friends. In record time, she's become my best friend. So much for those girls at school. 

Superboy nodded at me once before continuing, 'That machine nearly got all of us killed!' 

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" My head snapped over to the ravenette. Uh, Zatanna. She smiled, "Because I can't decide if that's cool-" her smile morphed into a frown. "-or really rude." Zatara and Black Canary looked over the group, waiting for an explanation. 

Superboy was the first to break, explaining, "All right. Fine. We were talking about Tornado." He turned around fully so that he was facing the adults. "It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado," Satara assured, not so convincingly. "As well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator, T. O. Morrow."

Black Canary Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority," said Black Canary. 

Robin stated, "But you've found none of the above."

Our den-mothers face hardened and she said, "No, not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this. Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, a tour of the Cave?"

"Ah. You're giving a tour?", Captain Marvel grinned when he came back in with the Nachos. I saw Wally's jaw drop and his mouth practically pour waterfalls as the Cap got closer. "Cool!"

Superboy folded his arms, "Actually, I was hoping you'd take wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, wolf." The Captain went in the opposite direction. I turned to follow my team. Wally took a step past me and after the cap. 

"What-" I grabbed his arm and dragged him along. He whined, "My nachos!"

~~~~~

Zatanna passed us, and took a spot next to Robin. I was walking behind Artemis, next to Wally.

Robin noticed Zatanna and stuttered, "When did you- How did you-" I giggled a but, and saw the smirk Wally wore.

Leaning to Wally, I whispered, "Robin's in loooove." Wally laughed a bit, quickly covering it up with a fake cough. 

Zatanna smiled and changed the subject, "We're not really taking a tour, are we?" She sounded as if she were pleading, asking for us to do something else. 

Superboy stopped, our group halting too and turned around, grumbling, "No. We're hunting down that robot."

"Yes, we are," Aqualad said. 

Zatanna teased, "Oh, wow. Out loud and everything."

Artemis folded her arms, looking over at Rob, "What about new girl?"

He smirked, looking from Artemis to Zatanna, "I'm sure she won't tell." We all looked to the ravenette. She silently observed our group. When the silence was broken, it was by her.

She wore a devious smile and suggested, "I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me."

Artemis and I synchronized, "Oh, she's going to fit in great." Our eyes locked and we laughed, our group turning and jogging to the bioship. I sat beside Artemis. Everyone soon occupied a seat and the straps secured us in. Then, the ship began- uh, running? I'm not sure how it works. After we were outside the cave, Black Canary's voice came over the comms.

"M'gann, the bioship wasn't authorized for departure."

She chirped a reply, "We're kidnapping Zatanna- To... show her happy harbor! Be back soon!"

Slowly, Canary said, "...Roger that. Have fun."

After a bit more of the ride was silent, Robin broke it by questioning, "Where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and morrow in every logical location. If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution." All of us started to think of illogical things, until something seemingly came to all of us at once. We faced Wally. "A truly dumb idea."

He looked between us, eyes wide, then said, "As a matter of fact-"

~~~~~

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. He's given us 5 minutes with you," I was standing back, away from the table and our convict, but keeping an eye on him in case he tried anything. "Spill, Ivo. How do we find T. O. Morrow and his Reds?" Wally placed his hand on the table, the red glove he wore keeping his hand from sliding on the metal, and leaned forward to attempt to intimidate Ivo.

Said convict smiled nonchalantly and hummed, "Now, why in the world would I know how to find morrow?"

"Because- And here's a truly dumb idea," Wally said. I watched him lean a bit closer. "You're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?"

"Ah. I see your point." Ivo Looked up with a nod. "So let me rephrase: Why in the world would I tell you how to find morrow?"

Wally stood straight again, stating, "He knows."

Aqualad stepped forward, looking to M'gann, and ordering, "Do what you must." She looked over at Ivo, her eyes turning green. I waited, but his smile never fell. 

"Oh, please. As if I've never faced a telepath before." Zatanna got up and weaved past our group. She stopped in front of him and said a spell. I couldn't tell what she said. It sounded like gibberish to me. "Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, Wait. What just happened?" I blinked in surprise. As our group left, I walked beside her.

I muttered, "That was so cool!" Then, I picked up my pace and came to a stop next to Artemis.

~~~~~

"Black out all external communication. Soon, Canary and Zatara Batman, too, I imagine, will know of our visit with Professor Ivo," Aqualad said, eyes trained on the open sky ahead. We were on our way to find that bot and kic his can. "We haven't much time."

After a pause, Robin turned to Zatanna, "Look. I'm trying to be all nonchalant here-" 

"Why? Be as chalant as you like," she hummed. I looked over to Wally, both of us smirking. Yep. WOrd play, just like Dick? They're meant to be. 

He smiled, but went on, "I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

She fell back in her seat, adding, "Or create peace on earth for all time?" When she straightened up, she sighed, "Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will." I nodded slowly, running over what she said. Magic is tougher than I originally thought it would be.

Superboy asked, "What's our E. T. A. to Yellowstone?" Our attention fixated on the clone. He looked like he had waves of anger flowing off of him. "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

Aqualad inquired, "Are you so certain he betrayed us?"

"Aren't you?", Supey challenged. 

"I am not convinced. And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming," Aqualad stated. "Certainly, he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon others designed him to be."

I looked at the floor, twisting the tip of one foot, and huffing, "That actually makes sense Kaldur..."

~~~~~

The ship landed, and everyone stood up.

"Stealth mode," Aqualad commanded in a hushed voice. I hit the symbol on my chest and my suit turned from white and blue to grey and black. I've gotta admit, it looks awesome. I look like a total boss! We unloaded the ship, and I was near the end of our group. I looked over my shoulder when I heard Aqualad following, and saw Zatanna in a get-up like her dads. One of my eyebrows came up. She caught my stare and grinned.

Robin had a holo map pulled up, telling us, "Ivo was right. Something's down there." I felt the breeze pick up slightly. Then, I realized what it meant. The speeds kept growing, and I had to put my hands up to pull my hair out of my face so I could see. In front of us, Red Tornado flew. I saw the words on the ground and my eyes narrowed up at him. 

"Why, Tornado? Why are you doing this?", Aqualad shouted up to the bot. 'Message received.' 

Superboy growled loudly, "Who cares why? Nail him!" Aqualad and Superboy bolted forward.

A few yards away, Aqualad commanded, "Superboy! Maneuver 7!" The clone skid to a stop and spun around, locking his fingers and getting ready. Aqualad jumped onto the clones hands to get launched up. RT punch Kaldur, sending him back into Supey. They were down for the count. Artemis and Robin ran up next, and Artemis fired two arrows. The wind slowed them, and eventually sent them back to the ground where they exploded and knocked two more of my teammates out. I created small force fields, using them as platforms- or stepping stones- and tried to get close to Tornado.

"That does it, Red. You're not the only spin doctor around here." A grey tornado built up, making it's way to Red. I jumped up to land a hit, but Red caught me, and spun to catch M'gann.

"Uh-oh," I huffed. Then, I was thrown into Wally. We rolled through the dirt but he did break my fall. When we stopped, he was on top of me, but we couldn't move. We had to play dead, as RT put it. My face heated up and I heard the thuds of M'gann coming closer to us. Her body knocked Wally off of me and the heat in my cheeks died down. I couldn't see much with my eyes closed, but I heard Zatanna. She was still up. Zatanna stuttered out what she could of a spell, but it was cut off. Man, I wish I could see what was happening. A thud There she goes. We're all down. Now what?

"Quite a performance, brother," A new voice said. My muscles tensed up, and I tried to make sure I stayed put down. Wally's hand closed around mine as if to calm me. And- it helped. "But we both know that's all it was. I have all your memories, Tornado, plus a next-gen processor." My teammates got up, looking at the new bot. I frowned and studied it. "I know your next move before you do. Blowing a message into the sand?" He broke up the chunk of rock that had the message and sent the pieces to us. I lifted my one hand, spreading a shield as far as I could. It covered Wally and I, and Robin and Artemis rolled into the cover quickly.

"Zatanna?", Robin inquired, checking on the newbie.

She smiled, and assured, "I'm good."

"What about you, Wally?", I whispered. His eyes turned from Rob and Z to my green eyes. "Your arm okay?"

He smirked, murmuring, "Nothing a kiss won't fix, babe." I huffed, tearing my hand from his and lightly thwacking his arm.

"Be mature," I scolded. "We're in the middle of something."

"The Red Tornado's getting away!", Zatanna said. 

Artemis growled, "Is he abandoning us?"

M'gann was flying back to the group, and said, "I don't believe that."

The new bot cockily yelled, "You stand no chance against me, humans." My eyes widened and Wally was punched away from the bot. I looked behind me, to notice his previous spot was empty. When did he run off!?

In sync, M'gann and Superboy lunged for him, shouting, "We're not human!" 

The same robot mockingly corrected himself, "Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is Meatbags." I cringed as two rock made arms crushed M'gann and Supey together. "Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move." A hole opened up where Artemis and Aqualad were running. I was a few yards behind them, running after them, but I came to a stop at the edge of the closing cliff. My hand helped them out at the last second.

"That was a close one," I muttered, scanning over them. We all spread out, darting close once more. I heard a spell echo in the air. When I looked back at the red robot, it's face was covered with a cloth that he couldn't rip off.

Zatanna yelled, "Tornado never knew my moves."

"And I bet you've got some good ones." I froze, jaw dropped, and faced Dick. He noticed the looks he was getting from Zatanna dn I, and chuckled, "Whoa. Sorry. That may have come off a little too Wally."

She smirked, telling him, "I don't mind."

"Oh my god you two!", I huffed, facing the bot again. "Please, not in front of me! Robin is still my little brother!" She laughed, which was what kept my mind off the fact I was running up to a deadly robot that probably could take us all down. Red beams came from the robot's eyes, followed by lava exploding behind him, and the cloth was gone. "Okay, that is too OP," I gasped, skidding to a stop once more.

"He's activating a stage 2 eruption. It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere good-bye," Wally said. 

Aqualad quickly assessed the situation and demanded, "Hit him from all sides." Everyone got ready to attack. Aqualad had his bearers out, Wally speeding, Artemis with her bow ready to fire, and Robin with gadgets in his hand. I had my hands up, and I was invisible. Superboy managed to hit him, but it did no damage and he was tossed aside. All of a sudden, the bot was leaning back, like something was pulling him. His head turned and locked onto something. Lava came up, and I heard a scream.

"M'gann!", Superboy shouted, trying to get to her. I became visible and all my energy went into keeping her safe. The heat was enough to keep her still. Supey better hurry. He landed, but Red was between them. He punched Superboy out of the way, and reached for M'gann. His hand recoiled when it hit my force field. I frowned, and concentrated harder. The heat was getting to me too. A rock rose in fron of me, spiralling for my face. Green eyes wide, I dropped my hands and twisted out of the way just in time. When I looked back, he had M'gann by her cape. Zatanna said a spell. I watched dozens of Wally run to M'ganns rescue.

"I use a scaled-down version when I want to sneak out of the house," she told Robin and me.

I laughed, "Handy." Red hit all the fake speedsters, making them vanish. Soon enough, our real Kid Flash had M'gann and was hightailing it out of there.A large sum of water rose, pushing our enemy into lava.

Robin looked back to our leader, saying, "Nice hit!"

"The hit was not mine," he stated, eyes wandering. Then, the stopped on something. "Look!" The androids that attacked us at the cave were saving us. Well, today has been an eventful day. 

The bot in lava rose up again, yelling, "Sister! Brothers! Stop!" Red Tornado and the two androids from the cave pelted our opponent with attacks. Then, they piled onto him, keeping him in the lava. "Father would be so disappointed," it managed to get out, before being submerged. Superboy jumped up, bouncing off a rock, and tearing Tornado free, dragging him to safety. He set the legless robot down next to the group. 

The mountain was shaking furiously, and Wally faced Tornado, stating, "Tornado, listen! We're on the verge of a stage 3 supervolcano eruption. There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure, fast. But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it. Triangulate around the pressure locus."

Robin pulled up a holomap, "Right." Three dots appeared on it. "There, there, and there," he pointed. Artemis grabbed an arrow, loaded it, and fired. It split into three, landing exactly where Robin had pointed. The ash rose quickly. Our android babysitter followed it. A large tornado pushed the ash up and out of the atmosphere. When it was done, Red landed harshly. We ran over to help him.

~~~~~

"There. That should do it." Robina and Wally stepped away from Red TOrnado, a=excited to see if their handy work had worked. 

"Yes. I can speak again."

Aqualad pointed out, "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet."

Trying to sit up somewhat, Red told us, "The planet would have survived. It is humanity that was saved- Though not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

"My point," Aqualad hummed, "is this you were never the mole, never a traitor."

Red turned to look at us, "No. I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

Wally picked up a robot hand and cheered, "Cool! Souvenir!" He then looked back into the box, at spare parts. "Reddy, we can rebuild you better than you were before."

The robot told him, "I do not believe I should be repaired." We all sat in a momentarily silent room.

It was broken by Superboy asking, "Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?"

"I was the pragmatic choice," he stated. "I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advanced A. I. programming designed to learn, adapt, evolve," Wally concluded. 

"Hello, M'gann. You wanted to become more human."

Artemis chuckled, "And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs."

Robin agreed, "You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me." 

Aqualad looked among us, before back to our original den mother, saying, "Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well."

The robot looked up at the ceiling, "I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to Care about you all."

"See? Practically a meatbag already," Superboy joked. I laughed a little.


	12. Failsafe

"Tornado, did you-"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw." My jaw was slack, green eyes trained on the screen. They took out our first line of defense like they were nothing! "Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative. See you in the field." The holo screens vanished, and Red faced us. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Aqualad nodded, assuring the robot, "We stand ready." I closed my jaw, tightening my lips to look as confident as I could, with the amount of panic settling into me. After Red Tornado left, we turned on different news feeds. I watched the one from central city, wanting to see how my hometown was holding up.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live." My eyes darted to Wally for a split second, then back to the screen. "The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." Behind her, a large group of fleeing civillians get disintegrated, and she looked back with wide eyes and a gasp. An alien ship flew for her. It would have gotten her and the cameraman, had The Flash and Zatara not stepped in.

"You should both be safe here. At least for now," The Flash said to Iris." 

"Thank you Flash." Her eyes were soft and a smile on her face. Obviously, being related to Wally and Wally being the Flash's sidekick, she knew who was under the mask. "And Zatara." The two heroes nodded and took off to provide more help. Iris turned to the camera. "Denny, you OK?" A hand came to the front of the camera and gave a thumbs up. Panning the camera to the left, Iris continued, "As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line." An alien ship took out more civilians, and now Zatara. "No," Iris gasped.

The screen cut out and went back to Cat Grant, who was shouting, "Iris! Iris, get out of there!" She sat down again, looking fearful. As she should be. I mean, I'm a hero. I face threats all the time. I was scared out of my mind. "I'm sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck." She looked at the screen, with a bit of hope. It showed the hawks flying around and trying to destroy the ships and GA back to back with Black Canary. Them, the ships got them. I felt my stomach sink. How could we help if these aliens were wiping out the league? "Ladies and gentlemen, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Adam, and Aquaman."

"Wonder Woman, above you," warned our den mother. He was too late. The amazonian is gone. "Red Tornado to cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League." Just as he finished speaking, he was shot down too. A frown etched it's way onto my face.

Aqualad looked to us, "Our team. We are Earth's heroes now."

"So what are we waiting for?", Wally asked. "A theme song?"

"A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed," Aqualad stated, motioning to the screens. 

Robin typed away, announcing, "Checking satellite imagery." After a minute, screens popped up to show us the locations of the ships. The red dots moved as each one did, and blinked every now and again. "Here's where the aliens are now."

Supey pointed to a lone ship, asking, "This one get lost?"

"That's Superman's fortress of solitude," Aqualad said, observing the map.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" I felt so bad for Superboy. He didn't get along well with Superman, and there was a lot that the older hero never told his clone. Now, he doesn't get that chance. 

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention," Robin stated, turning fully to face the group. "At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

Superboy sighed, "Must be some fortress."

"Connor," M'gann said, placing her hand on his arm. 

"No, it's OK," he told her, shoulders dropping. "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Uh, you know, now." Aqualad decided, "We will target this lone ship."

"Yeah," cheered Wally. "Break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo." Artemis hit Wally. He rubbed the spot, and whined. "Ow!"

She grumbled, "Martian and Kryptonian in the house."

Wally looked at the two sheepishly, "Uh, heh heh. Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

~~~~~  
~~~~~

Once we got to the fortress, we all changed into snow stealth. I just lightened the shade of blue on my suit. The rest was the same, seeing as it was already white. Now, I was invisible and running closer to the ship to help out. M'gann was in camouflage mode, flying over head. Artemis hid behind a pile of snow, the rest of the team taking their spots too.

'Communications disabled,' I heard from M'gann as a piece of the ship flew off. 'Propulsion disabled.' The ship dropped into the snow. I jumped up, climbing on the side of it. An arrow whizzed through the air, hitting the window of the ship, and exploding foam.

'And ETs are sealed inside!', Artemis exclaimed. I jumped up, my fingers closing around the gun that kept firing. I spun myself so I landed on it, and then put a force field around the tip of it so that there were no accidents with my team as we finished up here. The entire team came out of hiding and Wolf fought by our side. Superboy held the canon still.

'Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship,' Robin stated, typing quickly. 'Here, here, and here.' M'gann cut through the points with her telekinesis. Superboy ripped the thing up, trying to disconnect it from the whole ship. Something buzzed, and I guess Wolf heard it too. He tackled Superboy out of the way, only to take his place in vanishing.

'Wolf,' M'gann gasped sadly. 

Robin typed a bit, and looked up, 'There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry.'

Supey shrugged, saying, 'Can't do anything for him now. Let's go.' Connor jumped back into his previous spot and ripped the gun from the ship. M'gann helped. The bioship came closer.

'Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix,' M'gann informed. 'We'll need to decamouflage for a few minutes.' The ship appeared and the gun was floating on top of it, getting loaded. 

'Uh, we may not have a few minutes,' I said, eyeing the ships coming closer to us. 

'Miss Martian, open fire!', Aqualad commanded.

She growled, 'Can't. Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet, either.' 'Got you covered. Get inside,' Artemis yelled. Our team bolted for the ship doors. 'Almost there.' She was running faster than I've seen her run before, eyes locked on the ship. I stood next to Wally in the doorway, my own green eyes fixed on her, I had a hand up, ready to assist her.

'Artemis, behind you!', Wally warned. I looked past her figure when she stopped to fire an arrow. A ship opened fire on her. I tried to set up a force field, but it was blasted through and I got knocked back. 'Artemis!'

I opened my eyes and looked at the empty terrain, crying out, 'Artemis!' I scrambled to my feet, ready to run outside. Wally put out an arm, holding me by my waist, and gently tugging me back inside. My eyes burnt with tears. There goes my best friend.

'Get inside. All of you,' Aqualad commanded, no room for discussion. We loaded onto the ship, Dick coming to sit by me. He knew how I was. He knew I'd need someone there, even if I just wanted to sit there, unmoving. "There will be time to mourn later," Aqualad said, looking around at the group. "Now we have a job to do-- defend the Earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain."

M'gann sniffled, "Back to the cave?"

"The hall of justice. The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them."

~~~~~  
~~~~~

"I'm not Superman," I heard Superboy growled once the rest of us joined the army down below. 

The grey haired male scoffed, "Tell that to the enemy. General Wade Eiling, U. S. Air Force."

Aqualad accepted the outstretched hand, replying, "Aqualad, Justice League. We'll help you savage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours." We walked past the army, into the hall. I looked around at the destruction. It's kinda hard to believe all of this is happening. My heart was racing, and I was worried. For my friends, my teammates, my brother, Louis, and even my parents. What had happened to them?

"They're really gone," Robin said, looking around the destroyed room. We all stood in different spots. I wiped away a tear and narrowed my eyes. 

Then, M'gann gasped, "Uncle J'onn!" I spun around to face her, seeing her Uncle. .

Aqualad stopped her, demanding, "M'gann, check his mind.Make sure he is whom he appears to be."

She pushed past Aqualad, crying, "It's him. He's real. He's alive."

"But we saw you get disintegrated," Superboy huffed, looking confused. "You and Superman. And everyone."

"Yes, I remember. But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here," the male martian held his hand to his head, allowing M'gann to help him to his feet. 

Then M'gann suggested, "Maybe you were density shifting, the beam passed right through you. Scrambling your brains along the way."

"My mind is clouded." He lowered his hand and looked at all of us with wide eyes. "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

"Hello, Wally, come on." We followed Wally to the bio ship, where he made RObin do some scans on our new toy. After they were done, he pointed at the results happily. "I knew it! Look. It's giving off zanopenes, the same stuff that powers our zeta tubes." He threw his hands up and cheered, "This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports."

"Artemis is alive!", I concluded, my smile matching his. We locked our similar set of eyes and our smiled only grew. Huh, I didn't think it could get any bigger. Guess I was wrong. 

"Maybe, but--"

Wally cut off Aqualad, "--No maybes. They're all alive. That must have been what you wanted to tell us." Gun fire went off surrounding Wally, Dick, and I. I pulled Wally into cover with me, Dick darting for cover to our right.

'We're on our way,' Aqualad assured. 

'Negative. We can't win this,' Robin stated. 'Miss Martian, camo the bioship.' Before she could, I saw it get blasted. There's our ride. This day is going greeeeat. 'We're falling back.' I ran after Wally and Dick, going to meet up with the rest of the team inside. Then, I paused because I saw a soldier. He looked barely 20. He was stuck in his hiding spot because of the fire fight around him. I looked at Wally and Dick sadly, then took a turn to run for the soldier.

"Go!", I shouted at him, sliding to a stop and throwing up a field. Beams hit my force field, and I dropped to my knees. This time though, it stayed up. Sweat broke out on my forehead. "Move it!" The soldier saw what I was doing, and finally snapped out of his shock. He got up and ran for the hall. I tried to back towards it too, keeping my shield up. "Crap!", I hissed as the force field dropped.

"Anna!", I heard two voices yell.

Then, it was just darkness.

~~~~~  
~~~~~

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. Wonder Woman was towering over me. I frowned, and eyed her.

"You're-" My eyes caught sight of everyone else. M'gann was still out cold but the rest of us were getting up. "What happened?" Wonder Woman placed a hand on my shoulder and eased me into an upright position. She didn't get time to explain, because a loud gasp broke the silence. I looked over to M'gann. She was sitting up now, looking around.

"You're all alive!", she exclaimed, tears flooding her eyes.

"What happened in there?"

Man hunter was next to Batman, holding his head, and explained, "The exercise, it all went wrong."

"Exercise?", Dick asked. I noticed the sweat pouring off of him. What did I miss? How long was I out? 

Manhunter nodded, "Try to remember."

"What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in," Batman stated, walking towards his protege. "What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League." I looked around at the leaguers present. So, they all died... but fakely? Everything was just a dream? "That is why you hardly grieved even when wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget, too."

M'gann looked horrified, hugging her uncle, "I- I'm so sorry."

"This isn't her fault!", Superboy yelled. I sat criss cross now, looking at Batman. "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

Manhunter assured, "We tried. But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there." I nodded slowly. I guess one martian knowing the truth couldn't handle six fearful and stressed teenagers. "The deaths of Aqualad, Phantom, and Superboy helped. But only when the mothership exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose-- to shock M'Gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent." We all exchanged glances. "My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so harmful." 

Martian Manhunter left, Batman slowly following after making sure Dick and I were okay enough. I slid off the bed/table thing I was on, and chose to lean on it instead. My heart was still beating pretty fast.


	13. Disordered

(Sooo this chapter might be short... I felt the need to use this episode but unless I make Anna tag along with Connor, she wouldn't be doing much. Enjoy nonetheless! Two more coming after this!)

"I can only imagine how devastating it was." With my hands folded in my lap, I peered up at Black Canary from under my sunglasses. "Losing your friends, in essence your family. Convinced all the time it was completely real. I'm sure it must have been horrible for you."

"Well, it was," I said in a quiet tone, pushing my glasses up to reveal my watery eyes. "I mean, it wasn't so bad for me- I died before having to watch too many of them die but... Just knowing. It all felt real. I don't get how it was just an exercise."

Black Canary nodded and sat forward, "Robin told me you died trying to save a soldier." I nodded numbly, unclasping my hands to allow them to fidget with the hem of my sleeves. "You died doing your job. It comes with the gig, risking your life every time you put on the mask. Are you rethinking that?"

I stiffened and immediately answered, "No. Not at all. I love being a hero." Sagging once more, I let out a heavy sigh. "I just thought I'd be prepared to give my life. Now, I- I think I'm scared to die. Y'know, being in highschool and all. I still have so much ahead of me." She nodded in understanding, flashing me a knowing look. "I thought I could handle it. I thought I was strong enough. I guess I wasn't."

"Is that why you've been nonstop training since you woke up?" I frowned, my green eyes snapping up to hers with question. "Your butler contacted Batman, and in turn me. They're both worried for you, Anna."

"I know, I know," I groaned, falling back into the chair and running my hands over my face. "I just can't sleep. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll miss something important. Training keeps my mind off of it."

~~~  
~~~

My hair was up in a tight pony tail, hands covered in tape to prevent cuts in my skin fro the punches I'm throwing. One after another, relentlessly hitting the bag. I know Black Canary told me to take it easy, but I needed this.

"Wow," a male voice sighed from the doorway to the gym. "When Louis told me you were acting weird, I thought he was exaggerating or something." 

I huffed, stopping my punched and facing the newcomer with a scowl, "I'm not acting weird. I'm training."

"So you can what? Join the MMA?" I rolled my eyes and began to unravel the tape from my bruised knuckles. "You know, if mom saw you like this, she'd have a fit."

"Yeah, and mom isn't here so it doesn't matter," I snapped, throwing the tape down. My brother held his hands up in surrender, making me feel guilty. Picking up my water, I softened my stare. "I'm sorry Jer. Just a little- stressed. Okay?"

He shrugged and took a seat on the bench while I took a swig of my water, "Does it have to do with your other life?" I shrugged, slowly taking a seat next to him. "You know you can always call me, right? I may live in Metropolis but you're my sister, Anna." He pulled me into a side hug, kissing my temple. I grinned and closed my eyes while resting my head on his shoulder. "And as much as I disapprove of the night life you have, I'll always stand by you." I hummed to alert him I understood. We sat in silence for a bit. It was nice. I rarely got to see Jeremy. "Hey, did you see the puff piece I wrote about you?"

"You wrote an article about Phantom?"

"Mhmm."  
"Cool!"


	14. Halloween (Secrets)

I was sitting on the kitchen counter, finishing off a cookie M'gann had saved for me, and watching her finish Connor's costume. Wally appeared with furry features and a flannel, and howled playfully. It was silent in return.

"Really?", he said to Wolf. "You're not gonna join in at all? What kind of wolf are you?"

M'gann sighed and I merely giggled at Wally's attempts, and the martian scolded, "Wally, stop torturing him. Hold still, please."

"Megan, stop torturing him," Wally shot back, walking towards the couple as M'gann wrapped toilet paper around Connor. "So you going as my favorite Martian?"

M'gann grinned and stepped away from her mummy boyfriend, "Not exactly." She held her arms out. I 'oohed' at her transformation. She was a zombie bride. 

"Whoa. Babe, eat my brains anytime."

"Great minds think alike," Captain Marvel laughed while entering the room, saving Wally from my verbal beatdown. I continued to glare at him though. 

M'gann turned to our previous den mother, and exclaimed, "Captain, you look terrific. Are you going to a Halloween celebration, too?"

"Well, sure. I'm going with-- I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?"

M'gann nodded happily, "Yeah, we'll all be at the dance. So don't worry about us. Go. Have a good time at your party." Recognized: Artemis b-0-7. Zatanna Zatara a-0-3. "Oh, hey, Zatanna. You look great."

She smiled, "Oh, thanks. You, too."

Artemis grinned, "Oh, look. Zombie Captain Marvel. That's hilarious."

Zatanna turned her attention to the older hero and asked, "Hey. Is the Justice League having a party? Because my dad didn't mention it." I didn't miss the hurt look that crossed Captains face for a moment.

"No, no, no, no. See, I-" He looked like he wanted to say more but just huffed. "Fine. I'm going trick-or-treating." Recognized: Captain Marvel 1-5. "And I'm not sharing my candy." How childish could he be? I swear! He acts like he's ten! I slid off the counter and went up to Wally with a grin.

"You do realise we're enemies now, right?", I asked playfully once I reached him, motioning between the two of us. He wore a red jacket and his hands, face, and neck were covered in brown fur. I had my light brown hair up in a braided bun with a few strands framing my face, a black form fitting tank and long skirt, my sneakers, and a cape that hit the floor. The cape was red on the inside, black on the outside. On my canine teeth were two fake vampire fangs. 

He threw an arm over my shoulder and cooed, "Nothing can keep us apart babe. We're like Romeo and Juliet!"

I scoffed, and pushed him away, "They die, you know that right?"

"They do?"  
"Boys!"  
~~~  
~~~

"Too bad the rest of the team couldn't make it," M'gann sighed as we all walked up to her school. It was nice. Wally and I followed M'gann and Connor into the school's gym. That's where we all froze, eyeing the other costumes. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was dressed as one of the Leaguers.

Connor looked around just as awe struck as me, "You've gotta be kidding."  
"You look amazing!"

"Who did your makeup, girl?" Two girls said back to back, running up to Megan. I smiled and stood by Wally awkwardly.

A boy with those girls stopped in front of Connor, "Burn victim?"

"Mummy. You?"

"Superman done right."

Connor folded his arms, and I swear I saw steam rolling from his ears, "Yeah. Good luck with that."

Megan smiled, and turned to us, "Anna, Wally, this is Wendy, Karen, Mal, and-"

One of the girls sighed, and stepped between the boy and our group, telling us, "Ignore Marvin. He thinks we're being invaded by Martians."

Marvin pushed her aside, and argued, "I never said that. It's just, reports are all over the interwebs, and I'm not the only one getting them. I mean, Martians aren't invading. It's just a prank gone viral. Right?"

"Of course it's a prank," I drawled. Seriously? How dumb was this kid? It's the same prank pulled every Halloween. 

Wally must've had the same thought because he added, "Ever hear of Martian Manhunter? Martians aren't hostile."

"Of course not."

~~~  
~~~

I was spending the night with Wally, Megan, Connor and the latter's friends. It was fun! Sure, my school had a halloween party. It was usually boring though. I mean, all we do is walk around in costumes and eat candy. Not even the good kind, the cheap kind. So, when the lights went out, I jumped a bit and prepared for the worst. I guess it's the hero in me.

An adult shouted over the annoyed students, "Hey! Everybody calm down. Probably just a blown fuse." Cellohone lights began to fill the room. I looked down at mine, seeing a text from Jeremy. Halloween was our holiday. I made a note to call him when I got home.

"Says here martians have taken New Haven and Providence."

Another kid yelled, "Spotted in Happy Harbor, too."

"Guys, guys. It's a Halloween cliche."

"Meaning it happens a lot?"

Everyone fell silent as the comm came on over head, "Attention. Homeland security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not meant as confirmation of any alien invasion."

Marvin jumped up and pointed accusingly at his friends, "I knew it. I knew it!" 

"For your own safety, remain inside." I rolled my eyes at Wally, who seemed to agree with me. Were these kids really buying this? A mischievous grin broke out on our speedsters face and her pulled my hand as he dragged me through groups of kids and to the doors. M'gann and Connor followed.

~~~  
~~~

"I have orders to keep everyone inside. Or did you freshmen want to become Martian chow?" I rolled my eyes, and folded my arms while I was watching Marvin scare off the freshmen. He snickered while peeling off his mask and looking around.

-Now-, I told Wally in the mind link. 

Wally came running around the corner, Connor hot on his heels, "The martians are coming! The martians are coming!"

"Look out! They have disintegration rays!" Something blasted at Wally, who used his superspeed to disappear and leave Connor and Marvin staring in shock at his previous spot. "Aah! Run, Marvin. I'll hold it off!" M'gann had appeared, looking like the Martian from Looney Toons. I laughed while Marvin fled, revealing myself to my three friends. "Heh! Come on. We do not want to miss this."

"Martians are invading! Martians!"

We entered the gym and Connor took a cup of punch to look even more casual, while one of their friends rolled her eyes at Marvin, "Marvin, chill. We got the memo."

"No! Before it was all a prank I pulled!", he admitted, grabbing her shoulders and trying to make her see the reality of the situation. "Now it's definitely real! The martians just killed two guys!"

"Which two guys?"

"Those two guys!" He pointed at Wally and Connor. I rose an eyebrow, and looked to my teammates, doing my best to suppress my laughter. "Wait! I- Uh Oh."

"Marvin?"


	15. Misplaced

"Did you get everything?"

I walked past the Dark Knight and M'gann while she hummed, "Everything on your list, Batman. Plus groceries." 

Wally sped past me as well, and stopped in front of our teammate, "Cookie fixins?"

"Snickerdoodle!"

"Babe," he drooled. "You rock my world." I shook my head, annoyed with the speedster. Could he make up his mind> Sometime's M'gann was 'babe'. Other times, it was me. No, I'm not jealous either. It just makes me upset that he can't be serious about it. Why flirt with both of us when clearly, M'gann was with Connor.

"Glad you're back, Zatanna<" I heard from Artemis. Grinning, I set the two bags I had ontop of a box left around and joined them.

"Z!", I cheered, pulling her into a hug. When I pulled apart, I asked, "Does this mean you're officially joining the team?"

She sighed, looking at her father as he conversed with Batman, "I don't know. Zatara's so overprotective. I mean, just getting him let me visit takes a full day wheedling." I gave her a sympathetic look. We had the opposite problem. Her dad was super protective, breathing down her neck all the time and dictating her every move. My dad? He's hardly ever around. "I wish he'd just give me a little space!" You really don't. There was a popping noise, followed by the boxes Zatara was moving crashing into the ground, and my head swiveled around to see the two adults were gone. "Dad!"

"Bru- Batman!", I gasped. Artemis and I shared a worried look.

~~~  
~~~

I joined the comm while I was carrying some kids through the streets of Central City.

"We've set a refugee center at the high school gym," I announced. "We're getting older kids to look after the younger ones until we figure something out." 

Wally, who was racing around all over to get kids to any sort of refugee center set up, asked, "Any luck with--"  
"No!", Dick huffed angrily through his end of the comm. "I can't reach the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, the Watch Tower-- or any adult hero. Even Red Arrow."

Wally sighed, "Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash, out." I did my best to turn my comm off while still balancing the two kids I was holding and making sure the other three were still following me. We reached the local highschool, and I let the kids all race off to familiar faces. Once I set the two kids in my arms on a blanket with other younger children, a girl appeared at my side.

"Why don't you take a break? You've been bringing kids in all night." 

I smiled sadly and told her, "There are still kids out there that are alone. Someone's got to get them. Besides, it keeps my mind off the fact that my whole family's gone." She nodded understandingly, turning to the toddlers on the blanket and pulling one's foot out of the other's mouth. "I'll try to see if I can bring in more snacks and coloring books this next round, okay?"

"Thank you." I nodded, and left the school again. If I were a child without an adult, where would I go?

"Attention, children and teenagers of Earth." My eyes snapped to the TV's inside the shop I was passing. More kids appeared, curious to see what the heroes on the screen were doing. "I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Robin and Kid Flash. We are using Justice League's tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer and smartphone on the planet." I grinned. Smartie pants. I wouldn't have thought of that. But what was Wally doing back at the cave? I thought he was picking up kids still? "We know you must be scared and angry. We know with your parents missing, there's a temptation to run wild. But please Stay calm. We will find a way to bring the adults back. But for now, the oldest among you must step up. Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one. Protect them. It's up to you."

I inhaled sharply, before turning to the group of kids that had formed around the TV's and me, "Okay, who wants to help me with something?" A few hands shot into the air. "Good, good. I want you and you. You know where the high school is?" The two kids shared a look before one of them nodded. "Perfect. You're going to make sure all of these kids get there, and you stick around to help the teenagers. You, you, and you. Come with me." The two kids I picked out herded up the younger kids around us and led them off towards the school.

I turned towards the closest supermarket, motioning for the other kids to follow me. We walked into the market, and I pulled a cart along with us. We filled it with water bottles, a few snacks, board games and books, and a few blankets stacked on the basket underneath. The three kids had little bags with more blankets, and we trudged through the streets again. Along the way, we ended up with two extra kids. Once at the high school, I grinned.

"Anyone hungry?" A herd of kids cheered, dropping whatever they were doing and running over to us. A few teens came over and helped me disperse what we had gathered. My comm beeped in my ear. I cautiously left the building, making sure no one followed, while turning it on. "Rob?"

"Hey, Anna. How are things in Central City?"

I sighed, covering my eyes and leaning onto the wall of the school, "Hecting. We're getting as many kids to safety as we can, and I just got back from a supply run. Have you figured out how to fix this yet?"

"Zatanna's located the source," he stated, making me shoot upright and drop my hand. "We're leaving for it soon. Think you can make it?"

"Of course. Be there soon."

~~~  
~~~

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales."

I smirked at Wally as I walked towards the group, "I didn't know you were a cartoon, Wally." His eyes snapped to mine, before he broke out into a grin at the sight of Phantom approaching. "Who's the kid? He probably shouldn't be here."

Wally pointed at him, but spoke to M'gann, "Just because he believes he's Capta-"

"Gee, Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapples juice to get on your good side?"

"YOU'RE the Cap?!", I exclaimed, lifting the kids arm up and studying him. "What happened to all your macho-ness!?"

~~~  
~~~

Arrows and bird-a-rangs soared through the air, at the unsuspecting witch boy. Suddenly, he turned around with an arm outstretched and blocked them. I eyed the material while they clattered to the floor.

"That's the best you can do?" Zatanna yelled out a spell, but nothing happened- from what I could tell. "It's but baby magic." He sputtered out a spell, sending Zatanna flying backwards.

"Z!" Superboy leapt up and caught her, so that we'd still have a fighting chance against Klarion.

Wally whispered to Artemis and me, "Listen, when Nabu possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat!"

"Good," Artemis growled. "Not a big cat fan, anyway!" She knocked an arrow, aiming for the cat. It hissed at us just before she released the arrow. I gaped when the arrow turned into yarn.

Klarion's smirk reappeared, "Show 'em what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl." The cat grew to the size of a car, making my jaw drop even more. I let out a squeal and vanished before darting away from the cat's attack. It was up to Superboy to deal with the beast after that. I booked it forward, trying to burst through Klarion's force field by using my own to tear his open. It worked, until electricity shot out of the middle of his circle, sending Robin, Artemis, and I flying back. I slammed into the ground before getting up with a sluggish movement.

"It's the j-!"

"Don't shout, Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others."

I eyed the kid beside M'gann when he fangirled, "That is so cool!" He saw my odd stare, and cleared his throat. "I mean-- it's the gem! At the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!" My eyes snapped back to the gem. Good. Just have to break through without the witch boy noticing me.

"That's all I needed to know."

"Zatanna!" My running came to a skidding stop, and I watched with horror as Zatanna put on the helmet of fate. 

"Stop! Klarion! This ends now!"

M'gann turned her head to Captain Marvel- well, the boy, and instructed, "Billy, tell Zatara!"

He nodded in a stupor, "Right, yeah Shazam!" Billy disappeared, and we were all left to bombard the force field with any attack we could. I was still trying to rip it open like I had before, but I was drained. I looked up at the right moment- seeing Zatanna reappear for a split second before the helmet caught her and Dr. Fate become the figure once more.

Klarion cackled at him- her?, "There, see? When the world's divided, the helmet split too. You're not all here, Nabu! And you are losing in whole, and that poor, soon-to-be-dead girl! She gave herself for nothing." My heart raced. Zatara would surely hate us forever if his daughter died in this fight. At least with her alive, we had some shot at redemption. Wait- my priorities are off. I'm about to lose a friend! 

"No, Witch Boy! Her degree of sacrifice will not be in vain!"

"Her sacrifice!?", I yelled out shrilly. A blast of gold waved down upon the field, and Kid zoomed by to carry me to the safety of the tree's.

The force field started to flicker, and Klarion stomped his foot like an angry child, "No No, no, no, no, no! No!"

"Now, Kid!", Aqualad ordered. Wally winked at me while setting me back on my feet. The next second, he was just a blur headed for the jem. Once he had it, he got it away from Klarion and tossed it to Doctor Fate. Fate destroyed the jem, and adults appeared around us.

Klarion sighed, "They sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh, well! Fun as it lasted. Teekl!" The large cat gave up on trying to get at Superboy's throat, and ran to it's master. When it leapt up to jump into Klarion's arms, it shrank back to it's normal size. "See you later, armadillos! Unless I see you first!" I walked closer to the group, my eyes narrowed as Klarion walked through a portal. 

"Aren't you gonna stop him?", Wally inquired. We all regrouped under the brooding Fate whom hovered a few yards above us. 

"To what end? Klarion is Chaos personified. He cannot be contained."

Zatara walked forward, and we all just watched with a pitying or sympathetic look, "Fate! Great Nabu, release my daughter."

"No." My heart picked up. Zatanna was stuck in there. Zatara lost a daughter, and we lost out friend. "Witnesses have been these last past hours. The world needs Doctor Fate. And the girl's natural affinities for the mystic arts make her the perfect candidate."

Wally stepped up angrily, "You can't do that! She has her own life to live! Kent would never allow you--"

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife," Fate explained, making Wally look like a kicked puppy. I slipped my hand into his and pulled him back so that Zatara could have a moment with Fate- Zatanna. "He is gone." We all stared sadly for a moment.

The silence was broken by Zatara, who demanded, "Take me, instead." My eyes widened and I looked at the insane magician. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strength of you power."

"All true. But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will do it?"

"My word." Fate seemed to ponder on it, and finally made a decision. We watched him lower Zatanna to the ground, before he lifted the helmet off of her head. 

Once back to herself, tears sprung in her eyes and Zatanna ran forward, "Dad!"

"Zatanna!" They pulled each other into a tight hug. They were saying goodbye, and it made my eyes water. If only we'd been able to do this without the helmet. How'd Zatanna even know where Aqualad hid it? "Remember: I love you." he pressed a kiss to her forehead, and turned to Batman. "Take care of my girl."

Bruce nodded, "You have my word."

"No, please! This is my fault!" Zatara ignored her pleas, walking away from her and lifting the helmet up. "Dad, don't! Dad!" Fate appeared in her father's place. I quickly rushed forward with Artemis, and pulled Zatanna into a hug.


	16. Birthday Speedster

Recognized: Kid Flash B-0-3 Zeta tube network now offline, due to extreme atmospheric conditions.

"Wow, I just made it," I heard the speedster breath. "It'd be a tragedy if I miss my own-"

I rolled my eyes, jumping up with everyone else and yelling, "Surprise!"

"What? Oh, you guys, you shouldn't have!", he said in mock surprise.

Robin laughed, folding his arms, "Right, not like you've been hinting for days, or anything." I followed the team as we made Wally take a seat on the couch, and M'gann set her cakes in front of him.

"I made two cakes."

He rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Awesome! What will you, guys, eat?"

I shared a look with M'gann, and told him, "We'll split the cupcake. Now, make a wish!"

He grinned, "Way ahead of you." I shook my head playfully while Wally blew out the candles. M'gann set to cutting up the cake and handing out slices of it. She gave me two, and I walked back to Wally. "You know If I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But, if you guess..." I smirked, extending one slice of cake to him. "Nope! Guess again!"

Sighing with a smile, I leaned over and pressed a kiss to Wally's cheek, then told him, "Happy Birthday!" Taking my cake, I joined Artemis and Zatanna. "You settling in ok, Z?"

She smiled sadly, "Oh, yeah. Just like home."

"We've got plenty of room in Central City. You can stay with me. I'm sure Louis won't mind."

She shook her head, "That's all right. It's fine here at the cave. We glanced around, but all three of us stoppe dour eyes on Wally chowing down on birthday cake.

"I know this is all very new and intimidating," Artemis began sarcastically. "But I promise you some day you'll get used to watching Wally eat." I giggled a little, which brought his attention to us. Wally grinned through his mouthful of cake, making us cringe away. I gave a small smile back regardless, before turning back to Artemis and Z. We picked at the cake on my plate, none of us really having the heart to eat it after seeing how Wally ate, but made small talk with each other instead.

"Attention, Team! Suit up. Polar stealth." I quickly set the cake on a table and jogged after the girls, towards the locker rooms. "Mission briefing in five."

~~~  
~~~

"Where is Flash?", Wally inquired once we'd all regrouped in the debriefing room. 

Batman walked ahead of us nonchalantly, "Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments." He began to type away at the holocomputer, pulling up images and videos. "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying Ice Fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."

Wally folded his arms, "Well, can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky, or something?"

Zatanna turned to the team, "What's a Watchtower?"

Batman glared at Wally for revealing the secret, though most of us knew already, and stated, "The League's orbiting Headquarters is not weaponized. And with both Green Lanterns off-world, I need all hands on deck."

Wally's face morphed into the largest grin I'd ever seen on the speedster, "Does that mean what I think it means? The League and the Team, fighting side by side?" Batman gave no denial, making my face break into a grin as well. "Wow, really?!? Now that's a birthday wish come true!"

Batman ignored Wally and began dishing out commands, "Superboy, use the Super-Cycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress 1. You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad, then continue on with Wolf and Phantom to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress 2." I nodded, running off with the boys to get on the super cycle. This was going to be awesome! 

~~~  
~~~

I shivered, still wrapped up in two blankets as well as fresh clothes, when I walked into the souvenir room. I smiled, spotting as Wally put the case to the heart he ran from one coast to the other on the shelf.

When he caught my stare, he looked back at it and let me join his side, "The sword was cool, but this just seemed like the right souvenir for the right mission."

"Dude!", Robin exclaimed, jogging into the room as well. "I just heard. You saved an entire country! Major kudos!"

"What can I say? I'm the man." Robin and him fist bumped before the younger boy left. I smiled over at Wally. 

Pulling the blankets tighter around me, I hummed, "We may have had a snow day today, but we'll probably have school tomorrow." I watched as his face drained of color. "Hope you did your homework~"I spun and began to walk out of the room.

"Anna, wait! Can't you let me copy off of you?"

"Fat chance, Wallace!"


	17. Image, Part One

"Blake," I hissed, pulling her aside and letting a few kids pass us in the hall. "I told you, we have to keep this on the down low!"

She pushed some of her tinted fring out of her face, whisper-yelling, "It's fine, Anna! Besides, the only person here that would care to listen to us is Wally. Why's he hanging out with you so much anyways? You two hardly spoke before this year started." My face flushed red. Was it that obvious? I mean, I knew Wally way before this year. How'd she notice we were closer? "Oh-my-god- you like him!"

"I do not!"  
"You so like him, An." I huffed, trying to ignore her while my face became a swamp heater and I rushed to put my things in my locker. "How? Did you guys see each other over the summer? I totally thought you liked Emerson, but Wally!?"

I slapped at her playfully, and relentlessly, "Keep it down, Blake!" She giggled and swatted at my unresisting hands. I finally stopped my bombardment, and went back to putting notebooks away. "I do not like Wallace."

"I heard my name," a new voice stated, making me jump ten feet into the air, and my face to become even hotter than before. Had he heard us? If he had, my face would become like a supernova, and I'd wish I was dead. "Now ladies, I know I'm an attractive man-"

"Absolutely," Blake said mockingly, placing a hand on her waist. "Greek god status."

"Thankyou! As I was saying-" Blake and I shared a look, both smiling, but her eyes rolling as well. "There's enough of the Wall man to go around, so don't be shy!"

Blake shook her head, "I'll pass. See you tomorrow, Anna." Next thing I know, my friend was halfway down the hall and I was alone with Wally. He took her spot, leaning against the lockers and trying to look all Macho.

"So," he hummed, wiggling his brow.

It was my turn to roll my eyes while I closed my locker, "Let's just get to the cave, Wallace West."

 

~~~  
~~~

"Robin, Phantom, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian. Report for mission briefing." I quickly closed the book I was reading, tossing it aside and lurching off the couch to hurry into my suit. Just as I secured my mask into place, I walked into the debriefing room. Sadly, I was the last one in. Batman nodded at me, before beginning. "Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected President of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader. A humanitarian."

I kept my eyes on the screen, elbowing Wally after he whispered, "Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's." He was going to give it away! 

"But five days ago Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya," Bruce continued, skipping over Wally's commentary. "Queen Bee."

"Not a fan," Superboy scoffed. 

Batman pointed out, "Few are. But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times. And has announced the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac." he turned to the holo-computer, typing until the video started playing.

"After the ceremony, I will step down as President so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule."

"I laud president Harjavti for unifying our peoples and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation."

Wally folded his arms, and asked, "And the Quracies are OK with this?"

"Hardly." Batman pulled up some pictures and slowly scrolled through them as he spoke. "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime. But Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protesting and invited the Bialyan military into his country, to enforce Martial Law."

Dick folded his arms, and said, "Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti."

I looked over at him, asking, "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" My eyes then darted to Bruce for an answer.

He nodded, "And some women. But not long distanced. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what." We all had a pause of silence. Then, Bruce ordered, "Robin, you're team leader."

Wally grinned, "Promotion! Sweet!"

"Me?", Dick asked, ignoring Wally's hand. "What about Aqualad?"

"Busy helping Aquaman. You're the next logical choice."

"Great," Robin sighed, turning an headed for the hanger. 

I followed after him, Wally on my heels and whining, "Dude! You totally left me hanging!"

~~~  
~~~

We were flying for around two hours before Robin told us, "We're right above the Quraci-Bialyan border."

"A border the Bialyan's are in the process of ignoring," Kid pointed out.I looked out the window, watching as tanks rolled right through a fence and at the animals cooped inside. The distressed animals turned tail and ran towards the lights in the distance. A settlement? 

Superboy frowned, "No opposition. I guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya."

"I wouldn't expect opposition here," Robin hummed, making my eyes rake over the files he had pulled up. I couldn't read them though. To me, they were backwards, since they faced him. "It's an animal sanctuary."

M'gann perked up, "The Logan Animal Sanctuary?"

"You've heard of it?" 

That's when my head turned back to Wally, who was watching the ground below with his infrared goggles, "Guys Tanks have caused a stampede. The civilians in harm's way!"  
Superboy leaned over next to him, "I see them. A woman and a small boy."

"We have to help them!", M'gann cried.

Dick sighed, "We're way off mission here!" All our eyes remained out the windows, towards the civies. After a brief pause, Robin groaned, "Deploy. But stealth mode! If the Bialyan's know we've hit them, this becomes an international incident." We all nodded. M'gann let Kid, Supey, and I off and we all stayed in stealth mode until she fired at the tanks. They swerved and their movement was stopped. I ran towards the civies at my top speed invisably, while our real speedster was disarming the soldiers. Before the animals got to the mother and son, I threw up a shield and made myself visible the rest of the run. The animals all ran around my shield. Once the path was clear, I let it drop and joined the duo to see if they were hurt.

"Wow!", the boy breathed. 

I grinned, "Are you both alright?"

"Mom. Mom! Mom! We were just saved by Phantom. And Kid Flash!" Slowly, the rest of the team joined us. 

I motioned to them, "Course, Superboy, Robin, and Miss Martian helped too!"

M'gann lowered the hurt animal she'd saved from the stampede, and the boy ran to it yelling, "Oryx!"

Robin looked to the mother, telling her, "We diverted the Bialyan's around the sanctuary. You should be safe now."

Kid looked around with a frown, "Uh yeah! Coast has cleared, Miss M. ! You can decamo now."

I watched as she pulled off her hood and made herself clear as day, "H-hi!"

The woman scowled, ignoring M'gann and snapping at Robin, "You may have made things worse! Bialyan border-crossings are a way of life here. Usually, they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target."

"Mom, Uncool!"

"I'm sorry I should thank you," she sighed, her scowl easing up. "This is my son, Garfield. I'm--"

M;gann's face brightened up and she cheered, "Marie Logan! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!" 'Marie' nodded slowly and cautiously. Once she had surveyed M'gann, she motioned to the two animals heaped on the ground. 

"The oryx is sick. And I think you injured this wildebeest."

Supey rose a brow, "Uh sorry?"

She shrugged, "I suppose it was unavoidable. But both need to go to our clinic."

"The boys can do that!", M'gann offered. "You and I can-- Fix your fences!"

Robin stepped in, saying, "That's not exactly our--"

"Robin!?"

"Please, Mom!"

At the same time, I watched Marie and Dick give in, "Fine."

"Yes!" Wait, so Robin's now our team mom? Oh... Is he going to be the one on my porch with a shotgun when I go to prom then?

~~~  
~~~

We were walking up the last patch of dirt to get to the Logan's house when a small monkey leapt from a tree, landing on Superboy. After circling his head, it jumped to Wally and snatched his snack.

"Hey, get it off!", Wally snapped. 

While the monkey leapt to the safety of Garfields arms, the boy told us, "It's OK Meet Monkey!"

"Good name! But I hate monkeys." Wally's previously stolen protein bar soared through the space and hit Superboy's head.

"Looks like Monkey hates Superboy's." The two had a little stare off.

I just laughed, "Why are you all so childish? We're supposed to be the serious ones."

"So Pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?", Garfield questioned once we got inside.

I shared a look with Wally, before turning back to the young boy, "What do you mean?"

"I mean she looks exactly like Marie. You know, except greener."

Wally rose an eyebrow and I plopped into the seat next to Dick, "She does?"

"Well, duh! Especially back when Mom was a TV star in 'Hello, Megan!"

I rose my hand, "Wait 'Hello, Megan!' is a TV show? I just thought it was something she says all the time."

Garfield looked between us like we were missing something, "Yeah On the TV show! Way before we were born. Only one season! You can't even find it online. I know Mom has a tape somewhere." I shared one more look with each of the boys as the kid looked through a cabinet under their TV. Eventually, he pulled out a VHS tape and grinned, "'Hello, Megan!'-- the pilot episode."

Wally went wide eyed at all the dust that blew off of the tape, and commented, "Wow! You still have VHS! Where is your 8-track?"

Superboy's head snapped towards the door, "Wait! Aircraft! Headed this way."

I jumped up, staring at the boy with a stern look, "Gar! Stay put." He nodded with a large gulp. I was the last of the team to run out into the field.

"What is it?", M'gann demanded once I got outside and joined them. All our eyes turned to the flying machines that got louder as they got closer. 

Marie's face looked pale and she spun back to us, "Where is my son?"

"I ordered him to stay inside," I told her. 

"He's eight!", she snapped. "He doesn't do orders!" I looked back inside frantically, but he wasn't there.

Just as I stepped back outside, I heard his voice, "Mom! It's OK, I got the animals out!"

"Garfield!" The planes opened fire on him. I was too late to react and the shield I threw up only saved him from the last of the bullets. He'd already been hit by then. She ran to her son, screaming at us, "I told you there'd be consequences! Always!"

~~~  
~~~  
~~~

Okay guys! This is the first chapter to ever have a fan-feature! If you'd like to be in a future fan=feature chapter, make sure to fill out the template like this one below, and comment it below! Love y'all!

Name: Blake Tanner Forest (what were my parents thinking)  
Age: same as Anna

Powers: none  
Hair color: brown with teal and purple highlights   
Race: native American   
Gender: girl  
Personality: funny, sarcastic, competitive, quirky, daring, courageous, kind, nice, caring, smart, adventurous   
Style: tomboy, hat's, vans, skateboard, sports


	18. Image, Part Two

"And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow. Subjecting all of Qurac to this danger," Dick sighed, rubbiung his face through his gloved hands. HE ran his hands through his hair, letting his head fall back. "KF, can you find a news station?"  
"Sure. Which remote is it?" I eyed him while felling back into a seat diagonal from Dick, watching as he clicked a few buttons before the TV turned on. And when it did, it wasn't the news.  
"~Hello, Megan!~" I sat upright, leaning forward with my eyebrows shooting up. "~School and boys and parents too,~ ~A whole lot to juggle from Miss You-Know-Who~ ~Hello, Megan~" All I could do, now standing, was gape at the TV. Megan was impersonating a girl on TV?  
Superboy looked over at us, saying, "Maybe it's a coincidence."   
I looked at him unbelievingly, while the Megan on TV called, "Mom, I'm going to the library, to study!"  
A new voice yelled back from off screen, "But didn't you invite a certain someone to study? Here?" There was a doorbell sound before Megan bopped her head, breaking into a grin.  
"Hello, Megan!" She skipped down the last few stairs and swung open the door, "Conner! I thought you'd never get here!" Superboy placed his hands at his waist, looking away from us with a bit more aggression than usual. KF whispered something to Robin.  
"It's done." I jumped and whipped around, eyes wide at the sight of Megan. KF fumbled with the remote to try and turn off the tape. "All we can do now is wait."  
"My fellow Quracians."  
"Is that Harjavti?"  
All our attention flew back to the TV, where Kid managed to switch to the news channel, "Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac."  
"Hey, that guy in back! I know him!", Superboy growled.  
Robin pulled up the guy in back so we could see it better, and M'gann stated, "It's Psimon! The psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya! He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now!"  
Kid rubbed his head, "I still remember the headache from when he brain-blasted us."  
"Tell me about it," I huffed, flinching in remembrance to the throbbing.  
"We have to get Harjavti away from him," Robin said, ignoring both Kid Flash and myself.  
Marie intteruppted, "I think it worked. Garfield is stable."  
"Good. Because, we have our mission."  
~~~

~~~  
"Harjavti is alone." Robin pushed open the grate, and we all jumped down with M'gann still in camo.  
Harjavti groaned at the sight of Robin through his half-lidded eyes, "Where's my daughter? Where is Psimon?"  
"Forget him," Robin instructed. "Let's get you out of here." Before any of us could make a move to leave, three doors were kicked open and the room was flooded with weaponized men. AT the sound of the doors being kicked down, I went invisible out of instinct.  
The only unarmed man in the group, who wore a uniform, snickered, "Well, well. American heroes. Here, to assassinate the President. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them."  
"Those are Apokoliptian weapons," Superboy told us.  
Robin agreed, and added on, "Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get cleaned and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac! Full roundup around the President!" I quickly filled in the gap between Superboy and Kid.  
M'gann disappeared into the halls with a, "I found Psimon!"  
"Wait!"  
"I'll get her."  
"No! The mission is Harjavti."  
''Indeed, it is." Oh lovely. A new voice inside my head. Oh, how I missed Psimon. "Am I the only one to learn anything from our previous encounter?" Apparently so. Robin was the first to launch into attack mode, and I was quick to follow suit. It was hilarious watching men try to fight someone they couldn't see. Once all the armed men were knocked out, Kid rounded up the weapons and put them somewhere safe, while I reappeared and helped Robin and Supey with Harjavti.  
"Thank you for saving my father. We will take care of him now." She sounded mechanical and unfazed when she spoke but we were already running after our lost teammate to provide air.  
"M'gann, we're coming!" But it never happened. The second we burst into the large room, a wave of pain hit our heads and I dropped to the floor with black flooding into my vision.  
~~~

~~~  
"Conner? Are you OK?", I heard faintly. I groaned, rolling onto my stomach so I could weakly push myself to my feet.  
"And there's the headache," Wally huffed out, raising a hand to his forehead. Mine was throbbing as well, but I offered our speedster a hand to pull him up as well.  
"Psimon?", RObin asked, getting up on his own.  
"He brain-blasted you," M'gann explained. "But I stopped him."  
~~~

~~~  
"Sorry you had to lie everyone like that," Robin said monotone when M'gann rejoined us at the Logan's house. "But I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public Queen Bee was behind this."  
Kid Flash gave Rob a high-five, and cheered, "Dude Saving a country Pretty big way for your first turn as leader!"  
"Yeah Thanks." I frowned, seeing as he didn't sound all to excited. I mean, weren't these two fighting for the team leader spot when we first started? Either way, we spent another night with the Logans to make sure everything was smoothed over, as well as wait to find out how Garfield was.  
"And, I assure you, The Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac." I smirked at the TV, rolling my eyes lightly at Bruce.  
"Gee, Bruce Wayne surely got here fast," Kid commented with a knowing air about his voice. That made my smile drop and I turned to Wally. He knows Bruce will have his head if the Bat ID gets out. That's why only Wally and I know Dicks secret ID. "Almost like he knew-"  
Dick elbowed him harshly, "Don't you have a souvenir to collect, or something?"  
"Hello, Megan!", he cried, before speeding over to the tape we'd seen a few days ago, walking to M'gann with a smirk. He waved it in front of her face. "Something you'd like to tell us?"  
"Wa- Kid, stop harassing M'gann!", I grumbled, standing off the couch and ready to intervene.  
"It's fine, Phantom." I looked over at her with a frown, but M'gann gave me a reassuring nod. Once I sat back down, she sighed and looked around at us. "Growing up on Mars was Not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcast my uncle sent from Earth to teach us about our sister planet. When I saw 'Hello, Megan!' Something just-- clicked. Maybe it was the similaties in our names, maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in 22 minutes. All I know for sure is That Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So, when I came to Earth And had to adopt a human form I chose you. Well Megan." I smiled at her, happy she'd decided to open up to us. It's not an easy thing, that's for sure. Robin and Kid shared a look, one I saw from the corner of my vision as I glanced at Superboy- who M'gann named after her TV persona's boyfriend.  
"Which begs the question," Robin said. "What do you really look like?" M'gann stood up, her hair fading out of existence.  
Wally leaned back on the sofa next to Robin, smiling, "Bald M'gann... Still hot!"  
"Oh, please, KF. Be mature," I scoffed, glaring at Wally. Seriously. Did he have to flirt at every chance he got? Our eyes met, and I was glad I wore my mask. It hid the hurt I'm sure my eyes would have displayed. I turned away from Wally angrily and eyed M'gann and Connor.  
"You know, you don't have to put on the mask for me," he told her.  
"I do it for me. This is who I am. Inside." M'gann turned to Marie with a hopeful look. "Please, don't be mad."  
Marie unfolded her arms, smiling, "Mad? I'm honored." She placed a hand on the martians shoulders. "M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's you blood-brother now. And I agree. You're family!"  
"Thank you! You can't know what that means to me."


	19. Friends-Giving

"Come on, Lisbeth," I laughed, pulling her along with me. We'd decided to go shopping, seeing as everything was on sale for Black Friday and the League was busy with their elections for the new members. "We're going to be late for dinner, and Louis is going to kill me!", I cried out dramatically. She laughed lightly, like always, but trailed after me with a smile. Once we got in the tinted car that we arrived in, the driver checked that we were buckled before taking off. Central city was always gorgeous this time of year. Every one got festive and we were no exception. My mansion was covered in scented candles, and fall colored décor.   
"Who's that, Anna?", I looked up at Lisbeth, seeing the small tint to her cheeks. My eyes then followed her gaze as we pulled up to the mansion. It was my turn to blush at the sight of him.   
"Uh, no one. Ignore him." We waited until the driver was fully stopped to climb out. Lisbeth rushed inside with a red face, eyes glancing over at the boy waiting for me. I waited until she was inside to turn to Wally with a smile. "Wallace."  
"Anastasia," he mocked in the same tone I'd used with him. I only rolled my eyes and let my smile grow. "How was your Thanksgiving?"  
I shrugged, headed to the steps with my arms full of bags, "It was... usual. Louis and I had a bake off. He won, of course."  
Wally laughed at my slightly disappointed tone before asking, "What about your parents?"  
"They flew to Tokyo together. And Jeremy was on the clock," I hummed nonchalantly, pushing the door open with my waist and letting Wally close it behind us. "But how was yours? I heard you had the whole gang over."  
He grinned, "I was late."  
"What's new?"  
"Oh, come on babe! Don't be like that!" Him calling me 'babe' made me both excited, and angry. My heart fluttered just talking to him now, but hearing that made it pick up even more. But I was upset. It's not like I'm special, right? He calls M'gann 'babe' too. God, why was Wally such a tool? "Hey, who was that girl with you?"  
"Lisbeth. A girl that used to babysit me." I saw the smirk come to his face. Quickly, I ordered, "She's off limits. I will kick your butt off the sparring mat if you mess with her, Wallace."  
"Babe! You know I only have eyes for you!"  
"Likely story, Wally." He followed me upstairs so I could put my bags in my room. Once they were set aside, and we were headed back down to the kitchen, I glanced at him to see him staring at me. "What?", I asked with a grin. "Something in my hair?"  
He shook his head with a grin that matched mine, "Of course not, Anna-bananana." I rose an eyebrow at the new nickname. "Yeah, I know. I'm working on it." I laughed nonetheless and entered the kitchen, where Lisbeth was sitting with a glass of water and Louis was cooking. "We're having a friends giving, if you'd like to stay Wally. Dick's coming, and a few more of my friends but Louis likes any excuse to cook."  
"Indeed, Mister West. Though, I have never cooked to feed a s-" I cleared my throat roughly, eyes dancing to Lisbeth. She looked between us, her face still tinted red. "For a special diet. I do believe your family consumes more food than Miss Boston? I will get started."  
"Right," I hummed, clapping my hands. "Lisbeth want to watch a movie or something?" She nodded, racing off to the movie room to get out of the presence of Wally. I giggled at her antics. When I caught Wally's curious gaze, I smiled, and walked past him. "She's not very social," I explained. "It took a long time to get her to warm up to me. You and Dick are going to be a harder challenge. She can't talk to guys. Like, at all." Wally grinned, as if accepting the challenge. Before he could comment, or I could shut him down, the bell rang through the house. "I got it!", I yelled, running through the hall to the door. When I got into the main room, a gust of wind passed me and I spotted Wally tearing open the door.  
"Well, hello there. My name's-" I shoved Wally out of the way, grinning at my other friend. "Kate!" Dick arrived not long after, and our 'friends giving' started. We all watched a few movies, played some board games. We ate, but none of us as much as Wally. Katelyn tried though. She really did. As it got darker, Katelyn and I sat aside, watching Dick and Wally messing with each other, and Lisbeth silently on the other side of Katelyn.  
"He's been flirting with you all night," Katelyn pointed out.  
I sighed, eyes on Wally, "I know. He does it all the time."  
She smiled, "But you like him?" I nodded hesitantly. Lisbeth joined Katelyn in grinning at me.  
"But he's a flirt," I explained. "Yeah, he flirts with me all the time, but he flirts with all my friends too. Well, almost all of them." Artemis was lucky. In a way... I mean, they're always at each other's throats, but at least she didn't have to watch him constantly flirt while having a major crush on him. "We hang out a lot." Lisbeth hummed, and Katelyn's smirk turned into a devious one. "What? I know that look, Kate, and you had better shut down whatever plan you have right now or so help me-"  
Before I could finish, Katelyn had jumped up and was racing across the room with wicked laughter, yelling, "Try to stop me, Anna!" Wally and Dick stopped messing with each other to watch the scene unfold. I threw myself over a row of chairs in the movie room, launching my body at Katelyn. She duck, run back down the aisle, "Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the ginger bread man!" I growled, sprinting after her again. We ended up leaving the movie room and making it a game of cat and mouse throughout the manor. Lisbeth decided she'd rather read one of our books in the library, but the boys joined in.   
And let me tell you. Louis was not happy when he found us.  
"What is all the ruckus- Miss Boston!" All four of us froze, my large green eyes on my butler's figure in the kitchen doorway. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miss Boston?" I looked at the three of my friends also frozen in place. We all silently agreed on a plan.   
"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" I then threw the handful of cranberry sauce his way. I watched it hit his face before I broke into laughter, sprinting out of the kitchen with my friends on my heels as the butler tried to stop us.  
~~~  
~~~  
Name: Lisbeth Vega-Lopez  
Age: 19  
Hair Color: Grey hair with black roots  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
Race: Mexican American  
Gender: Female  
Personally Traits: Sweet, Super shy (also shy talking to boys), blush easily, trustworthy, easy to get along with, randomly funny, overprotective, kind-hearted, half tomboy half girly, loves shopping, good memory, intelligent, Book Worm, loves the color Red, loves chocolate chip cookies, sometimes sassy, loves food  
Name: Katelyn Rose Dobrik  
Age: same as Wally  
Powers: My powers are healing others, creating copies of myself/altering my appearance (if I touch a person, I can whatever they can do), and manipulating time.  
Hair color: Naturally white with red highlights  
Race: White/Asian  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Very sarcastic, kind of reckless but controllable, courageous, quirky, wise, generous, kind, a little lazy.  
Style: Girly but tomboyish, slip on sneakers and cute shirts, very indie alternative style like from Tumblr.


	20. Insecurity

I stood at the back of the group, in my civvies, with a frown on my face. Sure, I was excited that Roy joined. After all, the boys only spoke highly of him. Robin would sure be upset he missed Roy's first day. But I was positive my best friend wouldn't be as joyful. Speaking of her... Recognized: Artemis, B-0-7.  
"Artemis!", GA greeted his newer protege. "Just in time. Look who's agreed to join the Team."   
"Finally!", Wally cheered I flicked his head and shook my head when he looked at me.

Artemis just stared at Roy, and deadpanned, "Sure! Team's needed a real archer." My arms dropped to my side and I opened my mouth to correct her. She was a real archer. I trusted her, and knew she was just as capable as Roy. There was no reason she needed to feel threatened.   
Before I could reassure Arty, Green Arrow changed the subject, "OK, people! Listen up. The Dynamic Duo's on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up. Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport." I stopped beside Artemis. I wanted her to know I was there for her, no matter what. When the picture of Sportsmaster came up, she tensed up.  
"In full costume?", Zatanna asked. I looked over my shoulder at the magician. "Nervy!"

"In street clothes. Facial recognition software picked up the ID. Find out what he's up to."  
Superboy questioned, "All of us? Seems like overkill for a shadow job."  
Red Tornado suggested, "Perhaps a small squad? Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal."  
"I thought the sidekicks," Green Arrow shook his head, and he corrected, "Sorry, 'ex-sidekicks' could suit up on this. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Phantom, Red Arrow." I grinned at my friends.   
Superboy and Megan said something to one another, but Artemis demanded, "I want in. With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the Bio-Ship."  
"Artemis, are you sure?", GA tested.

"Absolutely."

~~~~~~  
I sat in a chair, between Wally and Artemis, on the bioship and watched the ocean pass under us. For a while, it was silent. Then, someone had to open their mouth.

"This could wind up being one of those things that sounds better in my head than out loud," began Flash Boy. "But you are a real archer." She stared blankly at Wally. I held back a groan of frustration. The tension was so thick, we could probably cut it with a knife. "No, I mean I'm just about Red Arrow," He went on. "We go way back, you know? But you You've made your own place on the Team. You have nothing to prove. Well, not to me. OK?"

"OK," she agreed. "And Wally? It sounded fine out loud." Her eyes looked back forward, leaving me with Wally's gaze. I gave him an approving smile. I guess he's warmed up to her finally.  
~~~~~

I stayed hidden in the bushes with Roy and we watched Sportsmaster walk out of a building on the port. He untied a boat and sped off.

"Target's heading North," Red Arrow stated over the comm, even though I could hear him without it. We ran down the hill and onto two jets hidden at the edge of the water. He zoomed out first, with me swerving beside him a moment later. "Pursue. But maintain a discreet distance. And that goes double for you, Artemis. Sportsmaster has proven adept at spotting Martian camouflage, when in motion." I glared at him, and through his sunglasses I could see him looking back at me. My mouths formed a silent, 'Uncalled for, Red.' Roy merely shrugged. I stayed a good distance from Sportsmaster. When he stopped, I shut off my engine. Roy copied my motions. My eyes stayed trained on the blonde villain as he waded through some of the water, and back onto land.  
"He's stopped," I said with a frown. "Hold your positions."  
Roy guided me to the land, and told the team, "We're moving in, for a closer look." I silently crept between bushes and trees. We stopped at a fallen tree and watched Sportsmaster. He just stood at the side of the road. After a moment, noise reached my ears. It sounded like.... Fighting. Blue eyes met green eyes and we nodded. I spun around and bolted closer to the noise. We got closer and Red Arrow shot a net at Cheshire, who was attacking Artemis. When did Arty get on the ground? Shouldn't she be in the bioship?  
"Why, Arrow, if you wanted another date," she cooed. "You only had to ask."

Both Artemis and I shouted, "You two are dating?" 

Roy's eyes shot to me, and he denied, "Wh- what? No!" I scowled and looked back to the villain.

"Why deny the attraction. After all, Arrow, you're here." A train began to ride on past us, the noise distracting my teammates. When Cheshire cut herself free, we all got ready for a fight. "Really, I'm so fond of you archers, both of you. And you're such a pretty little girl. I couldn't bare to hurt you... Much!" She lunged forward and knocked Artemis to the floor, her bow falling away from her. Little beads dropped at Roy's feet and a cloud of smoke covered him. I growled and charged at Cheshire, but she twisted quickly and her heel slammed into my temple. I dropped to the floor and rolled away, only stopping when I hit a tree.

"Sportsmaster!", Red Arrow growled over the noise of a boat. Then there was grunting. I kept one hand on my head and looked up to see cheshire take off her mask and kiss Roy. My eyes went wide. Wasn't he just saying that they weren't dating? What the heck dude!

Groggily getting up, ignoring Artemis' gasp to the sight, and listened to Cheshire tease, "But at least, a kiss is still a kiss."  
Wally sped up, knocking Cheshire away, and he mimicked, "And a sai is just a sai. And quite the souvenir, by the way."

From the ground, Roy ordered, "Artemis, tracing arrow on Sportsmaster, now!" I watched her set up for the shot, one she never took.

She lowered her bow and groaned, "He's out of range."  
"Move!" Roy didn't hesitate or wait to aim, he just fired. It landed. He then ran to his jet and got ready to give chase.

"You're abandoning?", Artemis asked.

He corrected, "I'm prioritizing!" I followed him, not ready to let Sportsmaster get away. Roy was telling Aqualad his plan over the comm. I listened in and made sure I knew what was going down. As we gained some distance, I felt like it was too easy. And to prove my point, the water erupted and flipped my jet over. I sucked in what little air I could manage and fought against the water plunging me closer to the riverbed floor. I popped above surface gasping for fresh air.

"Aqualad, Phantom!", Roy yelled.

Aqualad came up a second before me, and replied, "Here." I coughed and accepted Aqualads help. The atlantean got me to dry land.  
~~~~~

The boys and Artemis had a little squabble after everything that happened. Artemis decided to say on the Bioship this time. I rode down the river on my jet. Roy wasn't in sight, but I could see Aqualad below the water's surface. I rode silently. My eyes were locked on the horizon and rage flowed off me in waves. My seething only paused when a voice came over the comms.  
"Arrow to Aqualad," he said. "Rendezvous at my coordinates."  
The atlantian responded, "Acknowledged. Sending Kid ahead." A blur on the highway caught my attention. There goes Flash boy. My hands tightened on the jet and I picked up speed. Aqualad swam to match my speed. By the time we got to the coordinates, the fun was over. No villains left.  
Back at base, Aqualad began the report, "Let me be clear. We failed." I stood to Artemis' left and looked at M'gann, who could already tell something was bothering me. I was messing with my shirt's hem. I always do when I was emotional. "Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme. And we have learned nothing of their plans."  
"Gee," Red scoffed. "I wonder why."

"Hey!", Arty yelled.

I stepped in front of her and glared at Roy, inquiring, "Who found out Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo?"

"Yeah," Roy agreed. "Great intel! Except Ivo has been in Belle Reve the whole time! And the guards just checked. It's the real Ivo, not a robot."  
Wally stepped in, "You know, I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on Artemis." Roy held up a green tracer. "Her tracer, so Cheshire ditched it."  
Red argued, "No. Artemis ditched THAT. To send us on a wild-goose chase. She put this one on Cheshire."  
My eyes narrowed, and I turned to my best friend at the same time as Wally, who asked, "Artemis? Are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the Team, you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo? Please, tell me I'm wrong!" She opened her mouth to disagree, but realized he was right. "Well Nice going. What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish. Keep the sai. This is the right souvenir for the mission." Wally walked away to put the tracer in the souvenir room. 

I glared at Wally's back and shouted, "Real mature!"  
Red challenged, "So, how will you betray us next time?"

I spun to face him, pushing his chest so he backed up, and barked, "Uncalled for, Red! Uncalled for! So what? She made a mistake. We all do. If that was betrayal, we'd all have betrayed the team!" I stomped away from the group, feeling the many stares. Recognized, Phantom, B-0-6.


	21. Daring Dangers

Louis and I sat in the audience of Haley's Circus in Bruges, a few days before Christmas. It took a lot of convincing to get him to fly out here with me, but in the end I won.

"Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs. Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Haly International Travelling Circus!", the ringmaster yelled out, causing the crowd to burst into cheers. I grinned, looking around excitedly while Louis remained stoic. "Where the world in the center ring is your oyster and these are our latest pearls! The Daring Dangers! Dan Danger! Dawn Danger! Diane Danger! Dwayne Danger! And Dean Danger!" Aka, my teammates. I knew they were good, but dang! How did Dick have enough time to teach Megan trapeze acts like this one? I doubt he gave them much notice before dragging them alone. "You'll never see another trapeze act like this, folks, And all of it, without a net!" Just after he said that, I watched as Dick's hands missed Megans, and he was sent falling towards the ground. No safety net, he said? Uh, great... Supey came to Dick's aid, tossing a barrel high enough to push Dick back into Megan's grasp. I sighed in relief, not missing the look Louis was giving me.

I tapped my butler on the shoulder, humming, "Can I meet you outside? I want to have a word with them."

"Of course, Miss Boston," he agreed, sliding out of the crowd and heading towards the exit of the tent before the show was even over.

"Put your hands together for The Daring Dangers!" I jumped up, sliding between rows until I was able to sneak backstage and spotted my friends.

"D...an!", I called. Dick turned around. Up close, he looked a lot worse than he did out there, leaning on M'gann. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 'Dragon Breath!'"

"Haly, what's the deal? Giving the top slot to those Dangerkids?", a man complained, catching all of our attention. "That's our slot!"

"Was your slot, until you missed that performance in Paris," the ringmaster, Haly, stated. 

The taller of the two exclaimed, "Carlo was sick! He's better now!" 

His brother piped up, motioning towards us, "Plus those Dangers are a sham. They say they're brothers and sisters. They don't even look alike!"

"Ah, you just don't like the competition!", Haly dismissed. "Ah, for crying out loud, not you again! We're in the middle of a show!"

The man giving him so much annoyance simply replied, "Then we'll talk after. But we will talk. Another city last week, another tech firm robbed. Another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down."

Haly rolled his eyes, "I've got three minutes to gather props and get back to the center ring." Haly grabbed a few things, running off. The man wanting to speak to him glanced our way, before making his way over.

"Faraday, Interpol. New act?"

Dick nodded, "Yeah, just joining the tour."

"Probably cleared you," he muttered, missing all of the judging looks we gave him. Roy's was cold, Dick's was angry, and the rest of us looked defensive, ready to sass back the old man going after Haly. I'm not sure why the others were, but I was because I knew how much this circus meant to Dick. "But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this." After the older male left, I looked to the group and smiled. 

"Hey, if vigilantism doesn't work out for you guys, you could totally make it in this profession." Dick cracked a smile at my words, the others chuckling a bit. I hugged Dick, "Glad you didn't fall to your death, bird boy." He hugged me back, before we pulled apart and I smirked at them. "I've gotta go. My rides waiting. Good luck with the mission." Dick nodded his thanks, and I waved to Megan and Artemis before leaving the tent to find Louis.

~~~  
~~~

"Wallace," I greeted while I entered the kitchen at the cave. He poked his head over the fridge door obscuring him from my view. I jumped up on the counter island, swinging my legs and watching him sift through the fridge. "Christmas is in three days, right?"

"Yeah," he answered, grinning over the door of the fridge. "What's your family doing?"

I shrugged, pursing my lips, "Louis and I are going to decorate cookies or something similar."

"What about your parents?", he asked, pulling away from the fridge with an armful of food and shutting it using his heel. "And your brother?"

"Jeremy's going to New York to spend the holidays with his girlfriends family," I explained. "And I don't know where my parents are right now. Last I heard, Iceland." He offered me one of the cookies M'gann had left behind in a tupperware. I happily took a bite of mine, watching Wally set the food he'd gathered down and began to make something with his speed. "How about you and your family come for dinner at the manor? Louis would be happy to have an excuse to use more rooms in the house than what we typically use, let alone cook a feast. He hasn't in a while, unless Thanksgiving counts."

Wally smiled, "We're a family of speedsters."

"Last I checked, it was you and Flash. Are you keeping secrets Wally?"

"Of course not babe!", he cried, pausing the creation of what looked to me like a giant sandwich. "I'm sure they'd love to go over though. Are you sure it's okay with Louis?"

I waved my hand nonchalantly, "Of course. And it's fine if you guys don't come over at all."

"No, I'll make sure we stop by for dinner at least." I smiled at his back. 

"Wally?" He hummed. "Can I give you your christmas present early?" He stopped his 'cooking' again to look over at me. I motioned for him to join me at the counter as I slid off so I was on my feet. Once Wally was within rang, I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him a bit, before planting my lips on the corner of his lips. It was just a quick peck, and I was releasing him without giving him much time to register. "See you on Christmas, Wallace."

"Babe! You missed!"  
"I never miss!"


	22. Christmas

On Christmas Eve, Louis and I spent most of the day fixing up the manor. He ran around ducting everything, while I added decorations to the usual ones. Since it was normally just the two of us, a tree and some lights were fine. But I wanted the manor to shine for Wally's family coming over. 

So, every major room had its own tree. All the bedroom doors were shut and wiped clean with a towel, each picture frame adjusted to the point we were unable to see any unevenness. 

On Christmas day, I woke up bright and early and opened the presents from my family. A snow globe from dad, a charm bracelet from mom. The usuals. Gifts that would just sit on a shelf with a dozen other ones almost identical. Jeremy sent me a framed photo of Phantom. I've got to admit, he had a knack for taking pictures at the right moment. It looked- stunning. I didn't know I looked that cool as my alter ego! Louis gave me a journal and fountain pen. I made sure he opened and liked the present I got him. Three new ties, a bow tie, and polish for the shoes he likes to wear since I remembered he was running low. After presents, we busied the rest of the afternoon cooking food. I made sure we had plenty of food for the speedsters, and a separate batch for the normal eaters coming.

At four, I went back to my room to clean up. I changed into jeans and a light blue Christmas sweater. I grabbed the small box that was Wally's present. Right as I reached the top of the stairs, I saw Louis answering the door. He stepped aside and let a few people in. They were mostly gingers. Guess it runs in his family.

"Wally!", I called, a smile breaking out on my face. He spun around, grinning, before zooming up to the top of the stairs and pulling me into a hug. I laughed. "No running in the manor! Louis hates it." We pulled apart, looking over at Louis who was adjusting his suit.

"Indeed." He turned to the family waiting just past the door. He bowed slightly, saying, "If you'll excuse me."

Wally and I walked back down the stairs, and I smiled at the adults, "Thanks for coming. We just finished setting everything up."

"Thanks for having us all," the blonde man smiled. He offered his hand, "Barry Allen."

"Anastasia Boston, but I go by Anna," I told them as a collective. "Dining room is this way." 

~~~~~~

Louis enjoyed the company of the group of adults. We ate a lot of the food. And leftovers weren't a problem, thanks to the two speedsters dining with us all. After that, they moved to the theater to chat away with one another and Louis put on a Christmas movie. Wally and I snuck away, opting to exchange gifts instead.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted," I warned, handing him the box and card I'd had waiting all day. Wally opened it and saw a new set of goggled. "Bruce helped me make them. They're upgraded."

He grinned, "Thanks babe!" My cheeks started to warm up. He put them on, zipping around my room a couple of times, before joining me again. "They'll be my good luck charm now." I laughed lightly, watching him scan his eyes over the card I'd given him. "Your turn." He pushed a palm sized box into my grasp. I carefully unwrapped it and popped the box open. It was a small locket. I pulled it open, and saw a picture of Wally inside. My cheeks heated up even more, and I looked over at Wally with a questioning smile. "I know I already call you 'babe', but I was wondering if you'd want to make it official? We can go on a real date and everything."

I looked back at the locket as my smile grew, "Really?"

"Really." I laughed lightly, turning to face Wally fully. 

"Of course, Wallace West." His nervous smile turned into an excited grin, and he pulled me into a warm hug. I closed my eyes, leaning into him. We stayed like that for a few minutes. When we pulled apart, I swung the necklace in his view. "Help me out, will you?" He happily took the necklace and I turned around so he could put it around my neck.


	23. Usual Suspects

"-from Batman to Captain Marvel," the reporter concluded.  
Wally swallowed whatever he was eating and said, "I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out. And I love the fact that there's a 10-year-old on the League."  
Rocket looked at him, and asked, "There is?"

Robin elbowed KF and I whisper-yelled, "Do you ever shut your mouth?"  
"Hey, she's on the Team now, right?"  
We turned back to the news, and when her mentor or partner got his membership, Rocket informed us, "You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place I should be outside, celebrating with him. Not hidden away in here!"

Aqualad chuckled, "Welcome to our world." 

She mumbled, "Well, I suppose there's an upside, too!"

My attention zoned in on the news as the reporter said, "Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé, Speedy, now known as Red Arrow. to this roster of heroes."  
Rob cheered, "Way to go, Roy!"

"At last, he has his wish," Aqualad smiled.  
"The first of us to make it! No one will call him 'a sidekick' anymore," Wally sighed.  
Rocket spun to face us and questioned, "Wait since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration."  
"Well," Rob began. "See Six months ago-" His watch beeped and cut him off. When he looked up, his face had a grin. Mine soon matched his. A new mission. 

~~~~~  
We were each walking around the crash sight, eyeing every scrap of the plane. My eyes scanned through the insides for any sign of movement. No one, or thing, twitched.

"Looks like there are no survivors."

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSP aren't all over this?", Rocket asked.

Zatanna explained, "Cheshire's ID was a League alert. Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. Flew under the radar. Literally."  
"But the Watchtower audited the jet and recorded the crash."  
"Then why isn't the League here?", Rocket questioned. I giggled at the thought of the stories KF, Rob, and Aqualad told me about hacking into the systems for their first mission as a team. That's when they found Superboy.

Zatanna informed Rocket, "Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first."  
Aqualad concluded, "And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business." Superboy threw a scrap of metal out of his way.  
"Where are the bodies?", he asked.

My head turned to the familiar and unpleasing voice that taunted, "Here's one. And it is stunning."  
A new voice caught my attention, "I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" Metal beams came out of the ground at the top of the cliffs. I held my hands up, ready to fight. A green dome appeared, due to the metal beams. "Come on, you can get this! I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?

"I am bush."

Riddler leaned closer to the edge of the cliff to see us better and inquired, "Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the endgame. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist. Moi!"

I rolled my eyes at the overly confident villain, just as Aqualad checked, 'Miss Martian, is everyone linked?'

'Yes,' she answered.  
'Go!' I ran forward from beside Artemis and threw myself at the nearest opponent. I flipped out of the way of some red disc that was similar to the one keeping Rocket down. My legs caught the gunman's neck, and I pulled him so his back slammed into the icey floor.

My eyes turned to the sky when Rob exclaimed, 'SB, you're you're flying!' Surely enough, the clone was soaring through the air with the giant creature in his hands. I frowned but ignored it for know. My attention turned back to the fight. Duck, punch, jump, punch. The men were too easy to dodge. They relied on their guns, which didn't have 100% accuracy. When I was out of opponents, I joined Z and Rocket on the mountain.

"-strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!", Riddler whined. Z sighed and cast a spell to cover his mouth, so we wouldn't have to hear complaints.

"Thank you," I sighed in a joking manner.

Rocket questioned, "Is it always like this?"

I giggled with a shrug, "Yeah." 

"Pretty much," Z added.

~~~~~  
"Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems," Batman began. "Disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity." We all stared at the floor, ready for the lecture that was no doubt being formed in Batman's mind. Bruce was like an overbearing mother bird. It got a little suffocating at times. "Well done." My eyes shot up to him in surprise. Then I grinned at Z. "And then, there's this." The moved to the case and studied it. "Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry."  
Icon, Rockets partner, picked up a piece and informed, "Though I am unfamiliar with the species, the bio-component is clearly not of Earth."  
"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study," Batman concluded, closing the case and walking to the zeta tube. Recognized: Batman.   
Robin turned to the group, and said, "You realize we were set up."  
"Yes," Aqualad agreed. "Cheshire and Riddler were tipped. And ready for us."  
"Not the mole thing, again!", Artemis groaned.

I sighed, "It always causes trouble."

"A mole thing?", Rocket asked. "Again?"

The team shared a look before Aqualad elaborated, "We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team."  
Superboy pushed past and growled, "Namely Artemis, M'gann or me."

"It is more complicated than that," Aqualad said. Superboy yanked his arm from the Atlanteans hold and started walking away. "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed." He winced and held his head. My green eyes scanned over him. Something was up with him. When he stopped, he stood up straight.  
"There's something I need to do. Something I need to tell you," he stated. When he was facing us, he said, "Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus And found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's.  
The other half was human. That's why I don't have- Will never have full Kryptonian powers."  
Dick folded his arms and challenged, "You sure? Cause you sure seemed to have 'em today."  
Superboy slid up his sleeve to reveal a black patch shaped like the 'S' logo, and explained, "I've been using these. Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision But I think I also get angry. Well, angrier. I'm sorry." He put his sleeve back in it's spot.  
"Where did you get those?", Aqualand demanded. 

"From my human father. Lex Luthor."  
Everyone's jaw dropped and eyes went big, including me, and I exclaimed, "Lex Luthor is your dad?!"

Superboy nodded, "He's summoned me to Santa Prisca."  
"Uh Listen." I turned to my blonde best friend with one eyebrow raised. "Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA." She moved to the holo computer. After pulling a few things up, she said, "My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. Rest of my family aren't even ex. My Dad's Sportsmaster. And he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."  
Wally gasped, "That's why -"

"Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out."

Rob blurted, "I knew." We all turned to him in surprise. He defended, "Hey, I'm a detective! But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us." We all stood there, taking in the new information.  
Wally teased, "So who's next?"

"I am," M'gann responded.  
My eyes turned to the speedster, who threw his hands up and exclaimed, "I swear I was kidding."  
M'gann went on, "Queen Bee's been blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca, too."  
Aqualad questioned, "Blackmailing? How?"

"She knows my True Martian form."  
"Bald M'gann? Who cares if--?"

M'gann shook her head, "No." I watched my usually green friend turn white. And I don't mean caucasian. I mean, paper white, and big, and nothing I've ever seen before. "I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am."  
Aqualad sternly said, "M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?"

She cried, "I couldn't take a chance. Being a white Martian among the green on Mars I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from -" Her sentence trailed off but her eyes said everything she wanted to. Superboy took her hands in his.

"From me?" She didn't reply.

~~~~~

'Guys, reinforcement time!', Artemis urged. I smirked and jumped out of the bioship. My feet landed on the shoulders of one man. I pushed off, throwing him to the ground and sending me back up. His gun clattered to the dirt. I flipped in the air, and landed on another man. He was easy to disarm and take down. When my feet finally hit solid ground, I saw Bane using his venom. He turned to Robin. I smiled. Underestimating the closer opponent, are you Bane? I lunged at him. He turned around,, just in time to catch my fist. I got thrown back. When I slammed into a tree, I groaned and dropped to the floor. Zatanna yelled a spell. I looked up to see too many Robins.  
"Gotta love an army of me!", He joked.

I groaned as I got up, and retorted, "One's enough, thank you!" Robin cackled and took down Bane. Then, our team gathered by the Bioship. I sat on the floor, my legs in criss cross position, and stared up at my teammates. My body hurt too much to be standing.

"It is always like this!", Rocket yelled.

I laughed and Z replied, "Told you!"

"Hey," Robin began. "Disaster averted. Feeling the "aster"."  
I shook my head at his play on words, and Aqualad said, "Agreed. This has been a good day."


	24. Auld Acquaintence

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories. But one thing has not changed," Aqualad drawl. "Somehow, the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us."   
Wally shrugged, "Yeah, but at least we know none of us were the mole."  
As we got into the main room, Batman agreed, "That's correct. The mole was Red Arrow."  
"Roy?"

"No way! Batman, that cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protege!"

I yelled, "As stuck up and rude as he can be, Roy would never betray us!"  
Aqualad concluded, "We have all known him for years!"

Red Tornado corrected, "Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone."

Batman explained, "We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League. Which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone, or a traitor, and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own, as 'Red Arrow'. And when he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared."  
Red Tornado assured, "Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous." I still felt like they were wrong. Roy, clone or not, would not betray us.   
My head turned to Connor as he murmured, "If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus..."

"W-what happened to the real Roy?", Robin inquired.

Batman sighed, "We don't know. He isn't in Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

Aqualad stated, "The Clone Roy- The Team will find him."  
"Negative," Batman ordered. "Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." He shut down all the holo screens and placed a hand to his comm. When he left, he said, "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids." Recognized: Batman, 0 - 2.  
'Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us,' Aqualad said. 'We WILL go after him.' RT walked up behind Aqualad, and held up his hand. Before he could move much more, his body shook and stopped moving at all.   
'Tornado!'

'What happened to him?' 

Wally informed, 'He's totally powered down.'  
Robin added, 'All functions, offline.'  
In front of me, Zatanna stood with her hands on her head and told us, 'Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play. I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but, now, that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman.'  
'Batman!', Rob gasped. 'He called us kids'. He never does that!'

In his hand, Wally spotted one of the stars, and exclaimed, 'Look! one of those bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire.'  
'Something is not right.' I turned to look at the speaker, my leader. 'Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, see if you get Tornado back online. The rest, with me to find Ro- Red Arrow.'

~~~~~  
I sat behind Artemis in the bioship. For a while, we were silent. My eyes kept glancing at Aqualad, waiting for instructions, or even a sentence.

"Computer logs indicate Red Arrow's headed to the Hall from the Watchtower," Artemis finally said. "But he could be anywhere by now!"

Aqualad responded, "After Roy went solo, he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here." I jumped off the boship behind Aqualad. The others stayed aboard the ship. We found Roy's apartment, but it was locked. I stepped back and Aqualad kicked the door down. Roy stood there, an arrow nocked and ready to fire. I felt relief wash over me since he was safe. Even after how sad and angry he made me, I can't help but care. "We have not come to harm, or apprehend you."  
I stepped up beside him, catching Roy's attention, and stated, "But the Team requires answers."  
"Me, first," he demanded. "Tell me something you haven't told anyone else. Tell me who broke your heart!"

Aqualad sighed and answered, "Tula. The girl I love chose my best friend, Garth, over me, while my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest." I glanced at Aqualad. Tula? A girl caught Aqualads heart but turned him away? She must be crazy. Roy lowered his weapon and followed us. On the bioship, I stayed close to Artemis. "We were told you were the mole, but we have reason to doubt." My blue eyes scanned over his mask.   
"Forget 'doubt'. I WAS the mole," he said.  
Superboy spoke up, "Batman and Tornado said you are Cadmus' clone, like me."  
Roy sighed and said, "That explains it. I was a sleeper agent Pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key-phrase, 'Broken Arrow', that could shut me down. It'd put me into a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming."

"Like Red Sun for Superboy," I muttered to Artemis. She nodded.  
"I'd then carry out all orders subconsciously, completely unaware of what drove me," he continued. "I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you. I'm sorry."  
Aqualad inquired, "How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?"

"He didn't."  
M'gann interrupted ROy's explanation, "I'm sorry, but how is it that you are no longer enslaved?"

"No Starro-Tech, for starters," he stated. "Just my Cadmus programming. And once I've satisfied its last parameter, my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage planned to Starro-Tech me, but he paused, to bask. I escaped."  
M'gann assured, "I promise I can clean any residual programming from your mind." Soon after, I heard, 'Linking both squads and decamouflaging.'  
'Great,' Rob sighed. 'Cause we really need to compare notes.'  
~~~~~  
'R.T. did it. Wirelessly bypassed security first,' Rob began. 'As soon as he arrived. Savage doesn't know we're here.'  
Aqualad ordered, 'Move out.' I followed Robin and Superboy. Superboy punched the first person we ran into, Hawkman. As he stumbled, Rob dropped onto him and placed the cure in it's spot. I heard someone round the corner. She stared momentarily and then charged. I flipped over her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling them with me as I went back to the ground. Her body jerked back. I quickly pinned her down and got the cure on her as well.  
~~~~  
"-do it!", someone yelled. Is that... Superboy? I ducked under the mace being swung at me. When it was out of my way, I twisted to kick Hawkwoman. She caught me leg and threw me. I slammed into a wall behind Rob and Superboy. "Ah, Kryptonite," Superboy groaned. "It hurts."  
Robin helped us both up, saying, "Which is why Batman keeps it in a 'overwhelmingly impenetrable' vault at the Batcave." I chuckled. "Well more like a 'whelmingly penetrable' vault." I heard Hawkwoman flying our way and spun around. She slammed into me, knocking me back into the wall. I cried out but while she was busy pinning me down, Rob placed the cure on her neck. I shoved the limp hawk off me and got up. As I dusted off my suit, I sighed heavily. One normal day around here. Is that too much to ask for? We regroup in the main room, where Vandal and Klarion were leaving. Wally was a second too slow to catch them.

Aqualad crouched beside a destroy Red Tornado, who said, "Congratulations, Team. You have won the day." I grinned at Artemis, Z, and Rocket. A screen popped up, and the computer read, 'Happy New Year, Justice League!' I cheered to my silent team. Wally appeared at my side, pulling me into his arms and planting his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. Best. Day. Ever.  
"Human customs still elude me," I heard Red Tornado say. I pulled out of the kiss and laughed.


End file.
